


Fervent

by Sarcasm_Smiles



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Avengers - Freeform, Dark Character, Dark Fanfic, Dark X-Men, Death, F/M, Fandom Fusions, Gore, Guns, Romanian Mafia, Secrets, Torture, Violence, ill add tags as i go, mafia, you like jazz?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 58,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasm_Smiles/pseuds/Sarcasm_Smiles
Summary: Story Synopsis-When they had gotten married, their wedding vows swore of a fruitful marriage; One of passion, intensity and partnership. That’s what he promised you, and you him... Only, your marriage was anything but what you swore one another.You agreed to the union because it was expected of you. So you played your part perfectly. The perfect little housewife, with hobbies, a schedule to keep you busy and on the side you took online courses. He was the man with a plan, a heart-throb with money and power.Although Sebastian was all these amazing things; An amazing guy with amazing qualities and equally amazing physical attributes your marriage was failing. It looked good on paper, but to have to experience it first hand was tiring.. draining even. You had expected so much more from life, from something more than just a routine.You just weren’t happy anymore. Surely, Sebby would understand.... Wouldn’t he?Rated R for Violence and Violent Themes, Explicit Sexual content, NSFW, Triggering topics etc...This is an interracial story. This is also a “Dark” story. Trigger warning for Sexual Assualt, Non-con like themes, Dubious Consent, Angst, Violence, etc.
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/ Female OC, Chris Evans/ Reader, Scarlett/ Chadwick, Scarlett/ Sebastian, Sebastian Stan/ OC Reader, Sebastian Stan/ Reader, Thor/ Various Women, Tom/ Zendaya, Tony/ Pepper, Wanda/ Paul
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. "Let's Start from the very Beginning"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, same deal as the other two. Uploading more chapters will come soon. I promise.

New York was what you could consider the ‘Night Life’ city. Life seemed to pick up better at night, there was always something that could be done; Watching the city lights, Going clubbing, Venturing off into the city, or what have you. There was always something or someone to do in New York.

Sebastian had lived in New York for quite some time—he had moved out to the bustling city as a child; in Brooklyn is where he spent most of his crucial childhood years. Now the both of you, moved back to New York, living in the nicer parts of Manhattan in one of the many overly priced high-rise buildings.

It was beautiful, your shared Penthouse apartment. On the top floor—he could afford it after all. The both of you lived in a two-floor penthouse apartment, with large floor-to-ceiling windows that stretched out along walls that were on opposing sides of the apartment. 

There were about three bedrooms; An extravagant Masterbedroom with its own ensuite bathroom and two Queen-sized bedrooms that would, for now, settle as guest-bedrooms. The remaining bathrooms were stylish with modernity peaking through the sealing of bath tiles. 

Sebastian of course had his office reserved for business purposes—it sat on the second floor across from the first guest room—and You had a little studio room off to the side downstairs—a little ways away past the living room, to the right of the elevator.

The kitchen was a beautiful place for you. You loved to cook and you loved it even more when you got to cook in a beautiful kitchen. It was Sebastian who had put that little underlying detail together. He knew you well. Your living room was large and could company about thirty or forty guests comfortably, including You and Him.

—After the wedding, You surely took this, empty, cold, and modern house He had purchased and turned it into a home with your personality and woman’s touch.

Now? As the elevator sang its arrival tune, that home was as broken and cold as ever before. When the doors open, they open up to mess. Broken pieces of glass littered the floor, the couches were ruined significantly, the rugs were bunched up as if someone were running away. The walls had splashes of wine that was supposed to be shared over a few candles. A nice set up for a conversation that grew significant.

When taking a step forward from the elevator the sounds of scuffling and breaking items were heard over the sound of the vinyl that played songs from Elvis’s greatest hits. In the large kitchen, on the other side of the kitchens island, You were huffing and throwing the wine bottle over at Sebastian.

Your clothes were ruined, and nearly in tatters. You held the thin white top closed as best you could and thanked your lucky stars that your jean shorts had stayed on your hips; They had been torn at; the button that was meant to keep them closed was gone. Your normally pin-straightened hair was wild and began to frizz up due to your kinetic movement and sticky wine.

Your chest rose and fell with deep breaths—a singular diamond pendent in the center above where your cleavage began sparkled underneath the lights. Your bottom lip was busted and a stream of blood fell down the outline of your eye socket from your perfectly plucked eyebrow.

Soft hands were reddened on the inside of your palm, little scrapes littered the outside of your hand. Your bare feet had little cuts against your ankles—you had been trying your best to avoid stepping on any glass. Your chances were very scarce.

Across from you, gripping the marble corner of the kitchen island countertop, Sebastian stood with heated eyes. He watched you take deep breaths as well; In between beats he would look at the necklace he bought you years ago, he watched as it shined on your chest just above your small breast.

His usually clean and pressed white dress shirt had speckles of pink and purple, splashes of blood, and wine. His necktie was long gone. The first few buttons he intentionally popped open, the next few torn up; His shirt was torn by the collar and untucked from his loose dress pants. The button open and the fly zipped down, a thick and threatening bulge resting against some sort of freedom. His blue eyes stared at you, glossy, and his pupils were blown wide.

His normally kept up dark hair was a mess, a few tendrils falling over his thick eyebrows. His upper lip split near the corner. The air between the two of you was so tense that you almost missed the sound of the elevator. He heard it too. He watched you as you hesitated.

You would only have about two minutes to get to the elevator before it did the little jingle and went back down to the first floor or opened up to a different resident in the penthouse suites. Sebastian knew this as well. His pink lips parted with an urgent plea, “Y/n.. wait—”

With a sudden boost of adrenaline, you took off for the metal box. Sebby took off after you, His dress shoes tapping and clicking against the polished bamboo wood. You were ahead of him a few feet, dodging His reaches and knocking things into his path; Sebastian was skilled though, dodging your distractions easily and catching up to you.

Your barefoot had come into contact with glass from the smashed coffee table. You slipped and came to a crashing fall with his large body falling on to you with a thundering force. A strangled cry left your lips as you kicked and reached against the floorboards—a sputtering sound was made from your fingertips clawing at the ground. Sebastian was pulling you back and turning you onto your back.

“Let me go!” You yelled with a whine and thrashed against his solid build. “Y/n just listen to me,” He was huffing and struggling to get you to stop flailing your arms wildly. Occasionally, your hand would slap into his face. His already pink face turning a deeper shade of pink. “Get the fuck off of me!—” Your protests were sharp and scary but they were cut off sharply when the back of his left hand struck your face.

It stung, it burned, feeling when his knuckles and titanium wedding band hit your sensitive skin. Instantly your golden brown skin—skin that looked like honey and glowed like priceless treasure turned a burning red—it would definitely bruise in the coming hours.

Sebastian was breathing heavily watching you spit up the blood that pooled in your mouth at his striking blow. He watched you closely, finding his words.

“Doll, we can talk about this,” He murmurs and touches along the swollen area with his soothing fingertips. “You’re drunk,” You breathed hard and continued to struggle against him. 

Sebastian pushes your hands out the way and presses your shoulders into the rug. “Please Sebby,” You pleaded with a whisper to him and relaxed underneath him.

Sebastian runs a hand over his face and watches you. He had straddled your waist and was trying to catch his breath, His left hand cupping around your neck. “I want to talk to you Y/n ...about what you said,” his voice was so soft and it had a tremor in it. “I tried to talk to you.” You had cried. Tears streamed down your face, Sebastian wiped them away and even kissed them away.

“Sebby, you’re scaring me.” Your pleading and you start to struggle again. He leans down against your protests—His soft lips touching your cheeks and neck before trying to touch your full lips. You continued to struggle and Sebastian struggled against your struggles, trying not to hit you again. You got lucky when he shifted and freed up one of your legs. You had kneed him right in his groin and he fell over stunned in pain. You took that opportunity to scramble to your feet.... but Sebastian was skilled and fast.

The minute you got close to the door he had pulled you back by your thick strands and pulled you back with a force. His eyes were hard and nearly looked black. His pupils were blown so wide that you could barely see those beautiful blue irises. Sebastian looked like a completely different person.

His hands snatch you, one hand going across your face again and you fall to the ground. You had missed your opportunity to escape him so you quickly thought of a new way to outlive this treacherous moment. “Y/n,” He said your name sternly as he slowly stalked you. He waited for you to try to get to your feet—waited to see if you would try an escape him, seeing as you were in pain and your foot was bleeding.

“Baby, baby... please,” You begged and you looked back at him, slowly getting to your feet. “Sebby, I think you should just get some sleep.” You tried to compromise with him, holding out your arms out to let him come into you. “You’re really drunk and you’re scaring me.” You spoke brokenly. You let him embrace you, wiping away your tears.

Blue eyes, although very blown, search your dark ones with a fervent urgency. He pushes back your hair, showing him all of you. Sebastian, in his drunken stupor, couldn’t help but admire you. He was hearing you and he wasn’t happy with what you were saying to Him.

He coos at you, trying to appease you in your distress. One hand holding the bac of your head, his other hand wiping away your tears and holding your cheeks. He held you against him, holding your head back so you craned your neck up and looked at him. “I don’t want to scare you doll. I just want to talk about this..” He tells you, his hands getting comfortable on your skin. “We can, just in the morning..”

“No,” his voice was broken, tears threaten to spill as his hold had gotten tighter on your hips. You could feel his exposed skin against your body. Skin touched each other, he was hot and breathing hard. “You’ll leave me ..like you’ve been talking about.” You stare up at him in fear as you struggle against his hold. “Please let me go Seb, please I’m scared.”

He shook his head and slammed you up against the wall closest to your studio. His large hands are on your neck and he’s squeezing. A tear falls from his left eye, he was truly in pain. “Why do you want to leave me?” he breathes a broken cry. “Why do you want to leave me!” he’s screaming at you now. “Am I not good enough?”

You struggle against his assault. You’re kicking your legs as he holds you up and off of the floor. Your hands clawing at his strong hands and forearms. When you began to turn purple and your eyes became bloodshot he dropped you. You wasted no time trying to catch your breath. You hit him again, taking a nearby plant and smashing it against his head. “You’re crazy!” you holler and scramble to getaway.

“Y/n!” he screams your name, a broken cry on his lips. He’s chasing after you again, danger in his eyes as he grabs you by your ankle. You were rushing up the stairs—you had thought to barricade yourself in one of the bedrooms, wait out this storm till the morning. But Seb was skilled.

He snatched you from your hasty movements up the stairs, pulling you. You had kicked back, using your hands to give you some balance or even some leverage. You had kicked him in his face with the bloody foot, some of the blood getting on his face. Sebastian looked like a solider wearing war paint, his eyes lacked in emotion but they spoke volumes.

Seb twisted your ankle but you had given yourself some time by kicking him again. Now with a new injury, you weakly got halfway up the stairs. He was on you again, his face hard as tears fell rapidly down his face. Turning you and fighting with you on the angle was tough but you didn’t stop. The carpeted corners of the stairs poked into your sides as you fought away his hands and his hands tore at the rest of your flimsy top.

Your bare breast exposed to him. His fingers began to pinch and twist. More hot tears sprang to your eyes as he grabbed at his top. You kneed his groin, surprised that he was still as hard as he was.

As you continued to struggle and twist your body you didn’t expect him to swing his hand back and form a fist. He punched you square in your jaw. It was so forceful that it knocked the wind out of you as well as made your vision fog up. Your mind was foggy and your ears had a ringing in them.

Almost, you were almost near unconsciousness but you fought even more as you felt him pull your shorts and panties down. “No,” you groan weakly and try to leave his hold.

You feel him shuffle over you. Fear penetrates your heart in the form of anxiety. You tried getting away, your hand reaching out to help aid you in climbing the stairs. Sebastian grabs your hand pinning you down... everything was happening so quickly that you had to wonder when everything had gone downhill...

...Maybe it started about two weeks ago. When you had come back home with groceries in your hand. Luckily for you, you didn’t have to go food shopping alone. The housekeeper, Emile—a sweet and kind older lady—had tagged along with you. She had been working under Sebastian for years before you had married him. She was his personal cook, friendly companion as well as a housekeeper until you came along.

Now her visits happened fewer times a week. She only came in at the beginning and middle of the week to help you keep the house clean and to do laundry—sometimes she would stay to help you prepare a meal or two. You grew close with Emile, often sharing recipes and gossiping as women do.

Sebastian was couped up in his office all morning so it was a surprise when you saw him sitting at the kitchen counter looking lost and confused at the baring refrigerator doors and shelves. He had never seen the fridge so bare before, only once or twice before he asked for Emile. “Honey I’m home,” you teased playfully.

His shoulders tense and shivers run through his body hearing your kind voice. Seb turns around, smiling at you and embracing you quickly. His hand touches your hip routinely and he kisses your forehead. “Hey doll,” the nickname was so classic that it made your stomach flutter with butterflies.

There were always small insignificant embraces of affection like this that happened whenever you did get to see him, and whenever you did see him and whenever he did this, it was only because of the audience.

It was a bittersweet moment for you, you had somewhat liked Sebastian. He was very nice on the eyes, and you could hold meaningful conversations every once and a while, but for the most part your marriage—your relationship was boring. You spent most of your time alone and by yourself. When you did see him, besides rare occurrences like this, was when it was time for bed.

He would get in after you and face away from you, and he never failed to be up and out of the bed before you woke up. “Hey,” you breath, wanting to live and revel in his affections. Seb takes a few grocery bags from you. “I came down to make a sandwich and well,” he pulls out the baggy filled with thinly sliced cheese. “We didn’t have any more cheese.” Sebastian looks up at you with nervousness.

Blue eyes run over your face, he noticed that you changed the frames of your glasses. They were very modern and looked expensive. Your frames were stainless steel and shaped like a rounded-square. You wore light make-up. He noticed over the few years that you were married that you took on the sudden interest in beauty products. You did your make-up fairly well, looking expensive and proper all the time. He licked his lips at the sight of your glossy ones.

You laugh at his little jokes and totally missed his admiration of you. “Well, now we have cheese.” You smile at him and start to remove the groceries from the paper bags.

Emile had noticed how her boss looked you up and down with a hungry gaze. They make eye contact and his gaze hardens. Her tired older eyes avert and she helps you organize the groceries the way you saw fit. You disinfected what you could and asked Sebastian to help you put them away.

Emile gave you a tight hug and whispered in your ear some ‘good-luck’ as she left you alone with Sebastian. You had relayed to her, your thoughts, and how you were unhappy with your relationship with Mr. Stan. She had tried to convince you not to give up so easily but after telling her you’ve been in a loveless and sexless marriage for nearly three years she had begun to agree with you.

Now, after all the groceries were put away and you cooked over the stove—a plate of cut-up strawberries and on the side some whipped cream to dip, Sebastian sat eating them slowly and taking this time to admire you some more. He did that often. Every moment he saw you he would just sit back and watch you do your own thing effortlessly. Whether it was you cooking, cleaning, painting, or studying for exams he just sat off and watched.

“What’re you making doll?” he asks and stands up, fixing his posture to be more comfortable on his forearms. You looked over your shoulder with a kind smile and turned back to the stove. You turned the dial to a simmer then turned and faced him fully. “Classic fettuccine alfredo,” when you smiled at him, your intentions weren’t sensual...

But to Sebastian, it was everything naughty he could think about. Your full lips curled into a sexy smile. His cock had stirred awake watching you. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself composed. “Mm,” he practically moaned. “My favorite.”

“I know, and ...and it’s one of my favorite meals to prepare,” you told him softly, a dull ache in your chest at the sweetness of the atmosphere. Maybe I could give it time? You thought to yourself, but when his cellphone rang, his demeanor changed immediately and seamlessly. He could switch up like the simplicity of flipping a switch. “Call me down when dinner is ready will ya doll?” he asks without looking at you.

His brows were scrunched up as he studied the phone number on his screen. He didn’t look up or acknowledge you and got up from his seated position. He swiped his finger along with the screen and answered the phone quickly. Sebastian moves fluidly and disappears behind the wall that leads upstairs.

You sigh to yourself and rest your chin on your hands, your elbows your support system. You huff again—petty—and blow your bangs from your face. Fingertips trace the wetness on the table from washing off the strawberries. As you stood listening out for the simmering pasta sauce you pop a strawberry into your mouth. Touching a draw handle you reach inside and grab the little notepad you’ve been writing things out on.

As you jotted your feelings out; a structured way to present your requests moving forward, Sebastian came downstairs, sharply dressed. He wore an ash-gray suit with a white button-down shirt. “Hey, I’m going to head out for a few hours,” he started and rounded the kitchen island.

You were smooth when you turned the notepad over on its back, but Sebastian saw the movement as he got close and kissed your forehead again. The gesture catching you off guard but you didn’t protest. Twice in one day, he was affectionate? It had to be a miracle. This wasn’t part of the routine you both had non-verbally established. His fingertips touch the back of the pad, you watched with wary eyes. The conversation was bound to happen...but at this very moment? “What’s this?” he asks after assessing your expression.

Seb turned the notepad over and skimmed the first few lines quickly, his eyebrows knitting then shoot up on his face. Blue eyes being calm waters before they become thunderous storms. “A... divorce?..” his blue eyes shone brightly as they looked to you. His voice had always been low and deep, but when he spoke to you something had dropped to the pit of your stomach. “Uh,” your words were caught in your throat. “Yeah... I um, I was just thinking—” your voice was oozing with hesitation and worry.

Sebastian blinks his eyes and runs his fingers through his short hair before leaning beside the counter. You moved a hairs-length away to turn off the burner before his bewildered voice spoke. “Why are you drawing up a divorce settlement? Y/n! Where is this coming from?” he spoke with his hands.

“I honestly thought we could talk about this over dinner,” you tell him defeatedly, trying to dismiss the conversation. Your hands shook and to avoid him seeing that your rung them out over the hand towel that sat comfortably on the handle of the oven. He watched your face, his cheeks pink as he pressed his lips into one another. You two stood in a tight silence, you finally find the courage to look up at him. “You wanted to talk divorce, ...with me, ...over dinner?”

Something about how he said that was nearing sarcasm and irritation. You let out a slow breath. In your mind, you were mentally scolding yourself for your personal progress but you willed yourself to be strong and not cower back. “Yeah, but I think we should talk about this later.” You paid attention to your breathing, breathing slow. You hadn’t been this close to Sebastian since your wedding day; He was so close now, you could smell his cologne and his shaving cream from standing so close. And he smelt remarkable.

Sebastian watches you with darkened eyes, his fingers tap on the notepad menacingly. “Over dinner.” He said softly but his voice was hard, he turned on his heel and tossed you a look over his shoulder. His hand sliding into his left pocket as he got to the elevator. You watched each other all the way up until the doors closed. You could tell he was upset but surely after a good meal, he would be more open to hearing where you were coming from... But you were wrong.

At dinner, when he returned from what you chalked up to be a business meeting, you two argued. He had come home and started picking at how the meal felt under-cooked... or that the decorations needed some attention... Sebastian had picked at everything that night leaving absolutely no room for a conversation, especially one regarding your reasons for writing up a divorce settlement.

When it was late in the evening, you climbed up the stairs with a slowness as you thought about today’s arguments. Tears still pooled in your eyes and they only spilled when you had seen him laid there on your bed.

His back exposed, showing off his many tattoos that you had yet to decipher let alone knew about. Sebby usually wore shirts to bed, this was the first time you’ve seen him shirtless. You took your time as you got ready for bed, your shower longer than it’s usual fifty minutes.

After you had taken care of your self, washing your face, and applying your skincare oil you tied your scarf tightly on your head, washed your hands one final time, and took your leave. In the dark, Sebastian has turned his head to you when you finally sat down on the bed. His arm reached out to touch you and hold you tightly.

He hadn’t spoken to you, you assumed he was asleep as he snuggled his nose to the crook of your neck.

But Sebastian wasn’t asleep. He was wide awake; While you had been showering he took that chance to catch a glimpse of you. From the doorway of the bathroom—standing in the shadows of your darkened room, he watched you. The sight of your wet, naked body had turned him stiff. He took the opportunity of your withdrawn form to please himself as he watched you.

He was there when you got out and dried yourself off. When you had bent over to put lotion on your legs, and when he saw your core he nearly orgasmed in his hand. What sent him over the edge was watching you let your fingers ghost over your body as you watched yourself with dysphoric eyes. When you continued to get ready he cleaned off his hands and got back in bed, waiting for you.

In bed you were warm and smelt of a warm softness: Bali Black Coconut, it was your special fragrance from Bath and Body Works. Or at least to him, it was your special fragrance. He inhaled you and wrapped you up in his arms. He thought you were insane, why would you want to leave him? Things were good between both of you. He gave you your space...

When you first met Sebastian it was at an event. Your foster parents had asked told you to accompany them to meet a few people, make appearances, and help them make a bit of money. It was a day after your graduation. You shrugged, not caring much for their lifestyle. You were just glad to be included in something. When you were adopted, it was easily known that you were always in your own world, always withdrawn from the present. Your parents had to do something about that, they made sure you would make it in this life and not end up like Peter. So you made up your face and presented yourself like a prize.

That’s how he saw you, walking to your own beat of life not realizing that you were like the perfect distraction in a room full of lions. A little lamb. Your beauty was unmatched that night. You looked absolutely gorgeous, a modest dark purple dress to match your dyed dark-purple hair. You wore nice, pressed white Nike Airforce 1’s. On your ankle a silver chain.

You made eye contact with Sebastian at the bar. At the time you were underaged, two years from being allowed to legally drink—that didn’t stop you from charming the bartender and getting an apple martini. Sebastian had watched you work your magic before your hidden eyes befell his. “Hi,” he spoke with a coy smirk. Sliding in front of you to lean against the bar.

He was a handsome man, styled with a classic debonair look. His hair was full and long enough it touched his shoulders, but he styled it perfectly to complement his attire and a full beard. “I’m Sebastian, Salvatore’s son.” He has extended his hand to you.

Pausing the music playing in your wireless headphones, you accepted his handshake and smiled at him around the edge of your martini glass. You set aside your drink giving him your best smile. “The Stan family’s boy, it’s nice to meet you. I’m—“

“Y/n Rumlow.” He breathed, he knew who you were. How could he not have? But you chuckled. “No, Rumlow is my father’s last name, I’m just Y/n.”

Sebastian leans forward, flirting his way into your mind. “No last name huh?” he tossed back the rest of the bourbon in his cup. “I’ve never met a doll as beautiful as yourself, without a last name,” he smirks, showing you his perfect teeth.

You were flattered and very much aware of him and his flirtation. “Well, there’s always a first for everything.” You flirted back, but your intentions were innocent. You were having a conversation.

The conversation between both of you flowed like water. Your parents had noticed this and watched with cautious and triumphant eyes, they knew what to expect having brought you along. As you and Sebastian flirted into the night both of your parents met in secret.

Sebastian’s face was pink and his blue luminous eyes watched you with a child-like curiosity. “About your last name,” he slurs, his voice had a sexiness about it that made you shiver. He’s swaying on his feet even while leaning against the bar's countertop, his support was weak and he nearly falls into your lap.

You helped steady him, arms around his waist in a supportive hug. Your faces were fairly close to one another as heat rolled off of your bodies. He was clearly drunk, and you were teetering over the edge of being drunk as well. “What about it?” you asked looking at him above your glasses and eyelashes. Seb was in awe at your beauty. He moved your curled hair, a piece going behind your ear exposing your triple pierced ears.

Under his touch, your skin was soft and cuddly. He was now at attention in more places than one, his eyes dragging along your body lazily and salaciously. He licked his lips and you bit your bottom lip. He smirks at you, cupping your cheek and sitting down. He had scooted your stool closer so you would be between your legs, he wanted to preserve your modesty. With your knees touching his he couldn’t help but touch your warm skin. He squeezes firmly by your knee and then moves up, letting the fullness of his palm relax on your thick thigh. His fingers were hidden underneath the hem of your dress. “Wow, you’re so gorgeous doll,”

“Thank you,” you blush. He clears his throat. “You don’t have a last name.” He states. You nod agreeing to the truth.

The air between the both of you was tense with sexual frustration. You looked up at him, in awe at his beauty too. He was surely a heart-throb. You saw how people looked over at him every now and again. His left hand had cupped your chin, making you look up at him. His hands’ on your skin made you shiver, made something warm pool between your legs. He licked his lips before he asked you. “You want mine Doll?”


	2. "The Topic of Divorce"

Two Weeks ago, when the topic of divorce was mentioned things had gotten explosive. You and Sebastian had argued for hours about nothing at all. Now the both of you were silent. It was a Saturday morning, he didn’t have to go out for work and well because you both were well off he had asked you not to get a job. You wouldn’t need one anyway. That’s what made playing the perfect housewife so easy. You didn’t have to get up and go to work at a nine-to-five regularly. Instead, you spent most of your days enjoying the luxuries, having money had to offer.

As you placed a plate of breakfast down for you and him to eat you thought of the activities you would do today. Maybe you would go to a museum of some sort, or even relax lazily by the pool down on the roof of the twelfth floor. “Goodmorning,” Sebastian murmured with anticipation and cut into his omelet. He was good at reading you and understanding you and your many little antics.

He watched you as you made breakfast, your eyes were distant and you moved around the kitchen as if on autopilot. So he spoke to bring you back down to reality.

“Goodmorning,” you mumbled without looking at him. Sebastian stilled while he watched you; Clearly, something was wrong and weighing heavily on your mind. He waited for a beat and then cleared his throat. “Breakfast is good.” He complimented as if his off-handed remarks about your cooking skills weren’t still fresh on your mind. Everything he said the night before was fresh and clear as ever in your mind.

You looked up at him, meeting his blue eyes. “It is?” You question him sourly. “Or do you feel like its been undercooked?” You ask him, your lips brought forth how you were still feeling. Sebastian rolled his eyes at you and picked up his cup to drink his coffee. You had made that too, prepped it, and served it just the way he liked it. “Is the coffee good too?” you ask with irritation.

He looks at you over the porcelain rim. “It’s fine.” He spoke. You had huffed with an indifferent smirk on your face. “Great, cause I spit in it.” you lied to him and picked up your glass of orange juice. Sebastian lowered his cup and glared at you. “You’re lying.”

“And if I wasn’t?” You egged him on and stood up from the table, your food hadn’t been touched. He took note of that. “What?” his tone was sarcastic with tremors of annoyance. “You spit in my eggs too?” You didn’t look over your shoulder when you flipped him off. Now, having lost his appetite he starts to throw everything away. “You know doll,” he pauses, “if you’re a shit cook just say that.”

You popped your head out of the opening of your studio. You could see him, his back turned to you as he cleaned off his plate and wrapped yours up and placed it in the fridge. You never made enough food for leftovers anymore. You thought it wasteful since it was only the two of you. It was rare for there to ever be any leftovers after cooking, you only ever ate certain meals once a week.

“I could totally have Emile come in and take over since you’re always so busy doing God knows what,” He stopped himself, as he thought about what he said. He knew he was being an asshole but the words that came out of his mouth made him piece together invisible puzzle pieces. He turned his head as you watched him with narrowed eyes. “With God knows who...” he placed his dishes in the sink.

You saw the change, you even heard it as he stared at you with accusatory eyes. “What’re you getting at?” You ask him and stand in the doorway. “What’s his name Y/n?” Seb’s voice strained with emotion as he crossed his arms. You rolled your eyes with a shake of your head and walked back into your studio.

“What’s his name Y/n.” you can hear him get closer. Sebastian had picked himself up and off of the counter when you walked away from him. He didn’t like that, and now that you had done it twice he was more irritated than when you lied about spitting in his food and coffee. “What’s his name?” He asks you again, almost a gentle but an ominous tone in his voice.

A bit of fear had gripped you tight listening to him. You fixed the corner of the tarp you set down before turning and looking at him. You watched his shiny blue eyes. “There is no name because there isn’t anyone else,” you mumble, fidgeting with your fingers. You were using your canvas to hide from his searching eyes.

“There has to be someone else,” he starts and crosses his arms walking a few steps into your studio. The small space became cramped and suffocating as he walked in. “You know, because it just makes no sense why ...you all of a sudden just want a divorce.” He was sarcastic and cold. The air around him screaming no-nonsense.

You stare at him with shock. Now he wanted to talk about this? You thought to yourself, it was so random how the subject switched from being petty banter about spit and food to him accusing you of cheating on him. You didn’t let silence ring between you. “What’re you getting at Sebby?” you ask him punctuating each word clearly.

“You want a divorce so you could sleep around,” he used his hand to make a circular motion. “With whoever you’ve been sleeping around with and not get caught or feel bad.” You rolled your eyes and started to prep your paints. “No Sebby, that’s not it at all,” you tell him and mix the oils together.

Sebastian rolls his eyes and goes to the window and cracks it. Sometimes he wonders if you wanted to purposely poison yourself. Painting with oil paints were dangerous, especially the ones you used. They were the closest things to the original types of paint the ‘Greats’ used to paint with. You look over at him as you used your tools to mix the colors thoroughly. “Thank you,” you mutter. “No problem.” He tells you and then leans against the wall by the window.

“Who is he? Where did you meet him?”

“I didn’t meet anyone Sebby.” You tell him annoyed, the rhythm in your wrist increasing as you glance up at him only for a second. “Y/n you don’t have to lie to me about anything,” he chuckles. You glance up at him again, he was walking to you, limiting the space between the both of you. He stood about a few steps from you. “Do you forget who I am?”

You place down the palette and shift your weight on your feet and hips. You have to look up at him now. “Did you just fucking threaten me?” you ask and place your left hand on your hip. “No,” his voice had a sexy whine to it. You loved and hated the sound of it, “I’m reminding you. You don’t have to lie to me. And if you are I’ll find out and handle it.”

Crossing your arms now, mirroring him you roll your eyes. “I don’t feel reminded, I feel threatened.” You tell him honestly, biting your bottom lip. You did that when you were nervous. “Good, I don’t care.” He had leaned forward as the words just tumbled from his sinful mouth.

“Get out,” you tell him with a sternness. You weren’t going to deal with him or his ways. You weren’t a client, you weren’t a rat, ...you weren’t one of his missions. He wasn’t going to talk to you like this, and not so early in the morning either. “No. I wanna talk about this.” His voice was so smooth and calm, condescending almost, that you could melt listening to him talk all day, but you wouldn’t and you couldn’t. Your nerves felt shot, you were upset and all you wanted to do before you went out for the day was get some painting done.

Sebastian however was on a hot trail, and he wanted to get under your skin. Although, he could just tell you that you aren’t allowed to leave him, or even annul the marriage he chose to do this. It was a dickhead move but a move nonetheless. “I’m not leaving Y/n, I’m serious I want to talk about this.”

“Well I don’t,” you told him dismissively. You turned your back on him for a third time today. You picked up your paintbrush, ready to start your portrait. Sebastian chuckled. “Get out of my room Sebby,” you tell him and touch the brush to the canvas.

Sebastian was turning you back to face him quickly. He was in your face, a finger pointed to your chin as his right hand gripped your shoulder tightly, the tightness burned. “Listen doll,” he tells you lowly. “I paid for this room, for this house, for everything you’ve got and are using.”

You’re still as a child as you listen to him scold you; Your mind regressing back to your childhood. “I want to talk, and we’re going to talk okay? So put your fucking paintbrush down take off that fucking apron and go sit your pretty ass on the couch. Okay?” You complied and took off your apron, arms, and hands shaking as you did so. Sebastian watched you with hungry eyes and walked closely behind you as you went to the couch.

“Now tell me Y/n,” he leaned close to you, squatted in front of you as you pull your legs up to your chest. His mass was overbearing as he sat there. Eyes calculating and watching you intensely. “What’s his name?”

“Sebastian,” you answer his question but he thinks you’re going to confess to something you didn’t do. His muscles seem to flex under his tight black shirt. He rises slowly, ready to go out and get someone. “What is it?” he pushes for you to continue what you’re going to say. “His name is Sebastian, you would know him. Really tall, dark hair and blue eyes. He’s married.”

Seb rolls his eyes at you and he’s quickly on you. Scoping down to you with his left arm extended forward. It was like a flash. His hand reached for your neck and grips it tightly, squeezing the air from your throat. “Do you think I’m a fucking joke Y/n!?” he roars in your face.”No!” you yell back and fight against his hold, choking on nothing as you tried to breathe. “You’re cheating on me aren’t you?”

You shake your head furiously and push him away from you as best you could. He doesn’t let up and smacks you hard. “Tell me the fucking truth!” he screams at you, forcing you down with a bounce. You’re crying and holding your face, taking in deep breaths. “I am.” the broken cry made him step back and walk away from you.

“I don’t want you leaving my house,” he tells you over his shoulder. When he’s at the stairs he watches you turn into yourself and face away from the tv. “I’ll be in my office when you’re done crying.”

Instead of leaving the couch, you had fallen asleep. Well more accurately, you cried yourself to sleep and curled your legs up to your chest, your back facing the television. Sebastian had looked down at you, a glass of wine in his hand as he watched you. His fingers ghost over your skin as he watched you sleep peacefully. Your cheek was red and swollen. This was the first time he ever put his hands on you and part of him liked the way you submitted to him.

He sat beside you, setting his glass on the coffee table and he brought your legs to his lap. The tv was flipped on and he watched the news; Rubbing your feet with attention and grace.

You woke up to his hands on your feet, your eyes opening slowly to the couch cushion before they trailed down to him, you looked at him as he watched the tv with intent.

“What time is it?” You ask him softly and shift comfortably on your butt, he let your legs fix themselves in his lap before he grabbed your left foot in his hands. “It’s late, I ordered a pizza,” he tells you without looking at you.

His hands massage the arch in your foot, caresses your heel with his thumb firmly, and then he moves up your ankle and to your calf. Slowly, you watch him and shiver when his left hand firmly slides down your leg to your ankle and back up to your knee. You bite your lip to keep in the noise of pleasure you got from his actions.

“Feel good?” he asks and looks at you, a smirk toying at the corner of his lips. You nod and move to leave his hold but he tightens his grip of your foot. He applies pressure with his thumbs in the dip of your ankle. “If you move, I’ll break it,” he says so calmly and rubs the area he basically squeezed. Sebastian finally looks over at you and smiles something sweet.

“You like pizza right? Buffalo chicken with ranch on the side,” he asks and he sounds intensely calm. You nod and reach behind you to grab your phone but it was gone. Seb chuckles and you look at him, he hands you your phone. “I went through it.”

“Why would you do that?” you ask him and set it down your phone beside the couch on the floor. He shrugs and leans back onto the couch, his hand protectively on your knee—keeping you in place. Sebastian is watching tv again, and you’re stuck sitting with him, occasionally you would watch what was on but you were apprehensive about the man beside you.

“Why do you really believe I’m cheating on you?” you ask him softly, you had been staring at him.

Seb turns his head over to you and then looks away. “Well, are you?”

“No, not at all.” You tell him honestly. Your shoulders tense up. His blue eyes watch you with precision. “Then why do you want a divorce?” He asks, his hand on your knee tightening. You sigh and relax your head back onto the armrest of the couch. He watches you. He’s leaning close to you and turning your head to face him, his left hand tightening around your neck, his right hand keeping pressure on your knee. “Because Sebby,” tears threaten to spill over your eyes.

“It doesn’t even feel like we’re married.” his hand moved down to touch your necklace. “It’s been five years.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes and leans back into the couch, his left arm going above the top of it. “I’m bored, and you clearly don’t care.” You point out and shove his hands off of you, sitting up straight. Sebastian glares at you watching you walk off to the kitchen. The elevator dings and he gets up to greet the pizza guy. 

“Here you go sir,” the young man murmurs and hands Seb the device to sign off on the meal. His young eyes glance over to you as you pour an entire bottle of wine in to one of those cheap cups from Target that made it look like there wasn’t even a full glass. He took the moment of you being unaware to check you out. You were hot, and he was so going to brag to his friends when he got off later.

You made eye contact when you turned on your heel and smiled gently before turning to throw away the bottle.

Sebastian looks at the boy with angry eyes. He had watched the kid watch you. He takes the pizza that nearly fell from the bag and shoves the kid backward. “You lookin’ at my wife kid?” The boy blushes and his face gets hotter when you walk over drinking your wine. “Leave him alone Seb.” you take the box of pizza from him.

The kid smiles at you and tips his hat to you. “Evening ma’am.” he steps back and the elevator doors close. Sebastian turns back to you, watching your hips sway with your steps, your ass was plump and looked good in leggings. When he got to you in the kitchen he turns you around.

His hand softly touching your cheek. “You like him don’t you?” he asks softly, accusation in his mind. You roll your eyes and sip your wine. “I don’t know him, he could be old enough to be my little brother.” Sebastian held your face when he turned you from the kitchen island and rests his forehead against your own. “I’m sorry for hitting you doll.” he’s kissing your cheek tenderly and unbuttoning your shirt.

You pull away from him quickly. You had no problem being intimate, and you had wanted to lay with him but things were different now. You had changed how you felt about him and what you thought about him. “Don’t touch me.” You tell him simply and button the two buttons back. Sebastian glares at you and both of you stayed silent.

The next few days were spent like this. In silence. He went to work, you stayed in the house most of the time and tried to avoid him as much as you could. Whenever you did run into him you both argued. It was almost inevitable. —Like when you walked out of the bathroom in the hall.

Sebby was walking down the hallway when you came out, your hair wet from the shower you just took. He walked by then pivoted to face you. “Where are you off too?” he asks putting his phone away into his right pocket. You looked up at him squinting. You could barely see him without your glasses or contacts. “Nowhere, just took a shower.”

“There’s a shower in our room.” he points out and crosses his arms. You roll your eyes and walk past him and to your shared room. He walks closer to you and slams the door behind both of you. “Y/n, you know doll,” he speaks in that tone again. Your stomach dropped with wetness but your heart is racing as you watch him closely, stepping away from him to create some distance. “I’m not liking your sudden changes,” he tells you and waves his fingers at you.

The room is silent between the both of you. He gets close and you tense up. “You gonna hit me again?” you ask and hold your hair towel close to your chest.

Your eyes look to his hand and then up to his face. Sebastian pauses for a moment and glares at you. “You’re just like them you know,” you were purposely antagonizing him, hopefully, it would make him leave you alone. Hopefully.

“Who?”

“Your father, my father... the others.” You tell him with nervousness violently running through you. You had backed away from him and sat on the edge of the bed. Sebastian towers over you. “Sunt mai rău decât păpușa tatălui meu,” he murmurs and caresses your chin. He thumbs his finger over your skin, over your lips, before he walks away from you.

Later that night, after not seeing him for the majority of the day, you came out of your room and went downstairs. You had spent that time doing homework online, the perks of not having to set foot on campus. The kitchen was alive, the smell of beef aromas waft through the air. When you round the corner of the wall, you could hear the faint sounds of traditional music playing on the vinyl. Sebastian was cooking over the stove, a towel on his shoulder as his hands move with expert skills.

He was humming along to the song that you couldn’t understand. Sebastian hadn’t noticed that you came downstairs. Instead, he continued about what he was doing. On his forehead, a thin layer of sweat shone underneath the lights in the kitchen. A smile on his face. He was lost in thought, he could whoo you over with dinner and everything would be great. You would share some wine he bought and spend the rest of the night lovemaking. His plan was perfect.

“It smells good in here.” You murmur, a coy smile on your full lips. Sebastian shivered and he stilled for a moment. No matter how you talked to him, what you said, it always riled him up. He turns his head to you, a smile on his lips as he looked at you. Your cheek wasn’t as swollen as it was a few days ago. “Thank you,” he nods.

He turns away from the stove and the burners as he poured you a glass of white wine. “Try this, I picked it up from the winery while you were upstairs,” he tells you. His eyes are on fire as he looks to you then pours the wine into its proper glass. The glass is set in front of you and he’s back attending to the meal.

You sip the wine gently, letting it roll around on your tongue before putting the glass back down. “How is it?” he asks and starts to set food to cool on the kitchen island. “It’s really good,” you tell him distractedly. Sebastian’s child blue eyes study you like he studies everyone. “What’s on your mind?” he asks then takes a sip of wine from your glass and leans over to be close to you.

He could smell your perfume. You smelt amazing, and with the sleep building around your eyes, you looked amazing. It was so sweet of you. You looked small. Sebastian liked that, he felt like he could protect you from anything.

When you agreed to be his wife, a year after he asked you if you wanted his last name he was ecstatic. You and Sebastian had been together for about five years now. Two engaged and three married. His life was damn near perfect. He got the girl he wanted—she was beautiful, smart and soon she would be giving him kids. That is...if both of you were to start having sex.

“Earlier, you said something.” You spoke with hesitation. He popped a piece of shredded chicken into his mouth from the salad and smoothed his hair backward. “I said I was worse than my father.”

You were impressed that he knew exactly what you meant. He didn’t play dumb and he didn’t shy away from standing ten-toes in what he said. That was something you admired and appreciated about Sebastian. You didn’t see these qualities in people often.

His eyes roll playfully and he’s turning the burners off. You stare at him with shock as he places the pot with soup in the middle and then grabs the bowl. He places it in front of you with a spoon and a napkin. “Eat up,” he tells you and watches you take a bite. Your eyes roll back in your head at the deliciousness of it all. “You like it?” he breaths deeply. The look on your face was purely orgasmic.

Sebastian committed the look to his memory. He would want to see it again, and again, and again. He wouldn’t ever get tired of it. He lets you continue to eat and grabs himself a bowl then sits beside you but at the corner of the kitchen island.

“Doll, there’s this uh event coming up soon,” he tells you and he touches your left hand with his. His fingers play with the wedding band he placed on your finger years ago. You look at him and sip your wine, he takes a sip after you. The sudden forms of intimacy had made your knees weak. But you regarded him with caution. Who knew what would come next of him. He was like a ticking time bomb. “What event?” you ask him.

Sebastian shrugs and takes another sip of wine. “You know, black tie. My friends will be there..”

You nod your head not that interested. You’ve been to one of these black-tie events. That’s how you met him. Dinner was finished in silence. Sebastian watching you closely, his cheek against his left hand lazily. He ate and smiled at you whenever you looked at him but there was something dark behind his eyes. Something you would never see. “I got you a dress and everything.” He tells you watching you closely.

“I have dresses here Sebby,” You tell him and drag your spoon against the base of the bowl. He nods his head and swallows his mouth full. “I know, but I like buying you things doll.” he smiles and stands up. “Are you done eating? I could get you some more if you want.”

You shake your head at him and smile softly at him.

Sebastian couldn’t help himself when he leaned down and captured your lips with his own. You were shocked enough that you let him cup your cheek and lean into you. His tongue had swiped against your bottom lip then he bit it. You gasp and try pushing him away but he uses that opportunity.

Sebastian picks you up, his mouth on yours, and sets you on the countertop with haste. He’s comfortable in between your legs and holding you tightly against his body, his hands at your hips before sliding under you a grabbing your ass. 

His tongue was warm in your mouth, and it searched and danced along with your tongue in a wet waltz. “Sebby,” you tried to push him away, speaking around his lips. He had moaned, “Seb stop,” you struggle but he doesn’t listen. Sebastian was overcome with desire as he felt you flush against him. He only ever tasted your lips once, on your wedding day.

Although he took advantage of that moment and kissed you breathless he didn’t have enough time to get to know you as he wanted. Now he had you alone, in the comfort of your own home as his wife. His hands moved up your sides, cupping under breast before placing the entirety of his hands over them. 

They fought perfectly as he covered them. His hips rolled into you. You had your hands by your side to help scoot you back but he pulled you forward. So you put your hands against his chest. He miss took that as your submission, he had thought you wanted more. You weren’t into this. You pushed him away hard as best you could.

Sebastian only moved your arms out the way and held you tighter. You began to panic when you felt him pressed tighter against your core. “Sebastian!” you yelled and slapped him. He stilled, pulled back, and looked at you. His face a mere seven inches from yours.

His face hardened as he looked at you. Sebby didn’t move to give you space for a few minutes. He didn’t say anything when he resumed grabbing the dishes and taking them to the sink. He cleans them with force and sets them on the side to dry.

“Sebastian, I’m sorry.” you began to apologize. You got down from the counter and slowly walked to him but you stopped.

You turn to the refrigerator and grab an ice pack. When you do walk back to Sebastian he’s facing you, watching you as you guide him to sit down on the barstool. You held the ice pack to his face—something he hadn’t done for you ever. Sebastian grabbed your hand and pulled it away from his face. “Move,” he tells you and you listen to him. “Sebastian I really am sorry.”

He glares at you. “Don’t call me that,” he runs his fingers through his hair. “Just Sebby, I like it when you call me Sebby.” He tells you calmly and touches his finger to your nose. You blush while squeezing your hands around the ice pack. He lazily moves a strand of your hair behind your ear. He watches you, admiring your beauty as he looks down at you. He leans in again to try to kiss you but you move your head. “See,” he sucks his teeth.

“You do shit like this and wonder why I think you’re cheating.” He pushes you back some, making you stumble over your feet. “You really expect me to want to kiss you after this!” you ask with anger. “You’ve hit me, pushed me around, yelled at me.” You list off and set aside the ice pack. “I’ve been bored, and lonely, and neglected! And you want me to just let you freely be my husband and play house!?”

Sebastian rolls his eyes at you. “I don’t neglect you. I get you anything you want—” you cut him off with a scoff and push your hair back off of your shoulders. “You do neglect me Seb!”

“How?” he scoffs dangerously. You bite your lips as tears threaten to spill.

You had been so emotional, and hormonal even. You knew it had something to do with your cycle starting back up again. Usually, you got this emotional when it was that time of the month. It explained why you were crying so easily.

Sebastian had learned your body without having to touch you, something within pulled watching you so worked up, he wondered if you would make the same faces if he wound you up with his fingers. He almost missed what you had said.

“You don’t pay attention to me! We’ve been married three years Sebby! I haven’t had sex since I’ve met you. I have fucking needs, you belligerent moron.”

Sebastian watched you storm off in haste as you walked off. “Needs huh?” he laughed cruelly. “Fucking needs.” he mulled it over and threw the empty glass to the wall. He wanted to yell at you, insult you but you wouldn’t hear it so he bit back the rage and cleaned up.

In your room, you had already stripped down to your t-shirt and panties. You did your nightly routine. You cleaned up your area of the room and even tidied up his area too—Putting away his gun and realigning his shoes. Just as you were about to slip into the blankets he walked into the room. His eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks pink. “Are you drunk?” You ask him and set down the corner of your blanket.

“Oh fuck— off,” he slurred and hiccuped. His shirt was long gone and his pants were loosened. You could tell he was sexually aroused. You tensed up tightly and waited for his next move. Sebastian yawns and stretches before he angrily points at you. “Just shut the fuck up alright.”

Sebastian falls on to the bed and is instantly asleep. You breathe and slide underneath the blankets. The lights are turned out and you’re about to fall asleep when a light is turned on and he’s sitting up watching you. “I just don’t get you sometimes doll, I get you anything you want, give you your space,” he hiccups and it’s loud.

“Now you want a divorce, you’re selfish Y/n. That’s what you are.” He angrily spits in your face. He was so calm as he slurred his words and talked to you as if this was a normal conversation.

You stare at him through blurry eyes shocked. “I’m not selfish.” You speak, your voice so soft it was almost a whisper. “Yes you are.” he sneers at you.

You sit up in the bed and face him, turning your bedside lamp on. He glares at you as you breathe deeply trying to will yourself not to cry. Sebastian’s eyes soften as he leans forward again trying to kiss you. You scoff and get out of bed snatching your phone and charger. “Where the fuck are you going Y/n,” he speaks with a whine and gets up. There was a thud and some shuffling.

He’s stumbling all over the place as he follows you to a guest room. “I’m going to bed,” you tell him hurt and slam the door in his face, you lock the handle. Sebastian laughs drunkenly and slams his hand into the door. “You can’t stay in there forever doll,” he tells you and leans into the door. “I’ll be here waitin’ for ya.”


	3. "The Playing Field"

You woke up early on Thursday morning. And although Sebastian said he would be out there waiting for you, you didn't necessarily believe him. Truthfully, you hated how Sebastian was acting and how he was treating you as of late. You didn’t like that he was drinking more.

You hated this kind of lifestyle—the one that entailed criminal work. You weren't born into this lifestyle, but the people who adopted you certainly were. You grew up around it, around the violence and the killing... all of it. Your parents had worked hard to make you into the woman you should have become, but you worked even harder to keep you sanity. Along the way you picked up on a few things. You knew the difference between being treated horribly because someone was just a shitty person, or if they just couldn't control themselves.

But Sebastian had started to treat you like one of his commissions. Like someone, he was sent to go after and 'handle'. So seeing him across the hall, nursing a glass of orange juice sort of surprised you. He looked kept up with and sharp. His senses on point. His eyes were glossy, eyelids a bit red. "So, you finally decided to come on out," he said with a slight wince.

You knew he would have a hangover. He was never good at holding his liquor, especially when he was binge drinking. You yawn and rub your eyes.

"Did you take an aspirin?" You ask him and step over his long legs. He stood up and walked with you to your bedroom, his mind swirled in his head. "I couldn't find them." He lied to you fluently. He followed you into the bathroom, the one you would normally share. He sat on the edge of the bathtub and waited patiently for you to grab the aspirin and hand it to him.

When you make eye contact you're breathless. "I drew up the divorce papers." He told you slowly. Your eyes stretch slightly in excitement. "Seriously?" you ask. He nods and pops the bottle open. Two little blue pills are in his palm and he takes them, chasing them down with his orange juice. "Don't look so happy doll, you're breaking my heart."

You cast your eyes away from him but you squat down to your knees in front of him, moving his hair out of his face, searching his eyes. "I don't want to break your heart Sebb-"

"Then you wouldn't be doing this." he tells you with solidity, letting you groom him. You put your hands in your lap as you look at him. He missed your touch. "Sebby," you call his name, noticing the smell that came from him. "What?" he asks you and finishes his drink. "You've been day drinking haven’t you?"

He laughs softly and lifts up your chin. Sebastian was watching your facial expressions with an unmatched vigilance. "I have been. Why? You don't like it? Like how you don't like our marriage?"

Whatever happiness or cordial environment that was starting to develop was instantly shattered. You stand up and roll your eyes. "I'm not doing this with you." You couldn't handle another day of arguing so you were going to leave him alone. Sebastian didn't get up to follow you. He waited and listened, he listened to you grab things and then leave your bedroom with rushed and hurried movements.

Eventually, he got up and went to the kitchen to sober up. He had work to attend to, other things he had to worry about besides keeping you in your place. After grabbing a glass of water to drink he returned to his office and looked at the notepad on his desk with your neat handwriting that was all over it. Of course, he had lied to you about writing up the divorce papers.

He picked it up again and read over a few words. He thought about what you had said the night before, that you hadn't had sex in over five years. At that time, he had only gotten to know you but clearly, it wasn't enough. Could you blame him though? Besides being overly infatuated with you he had a business to take care of, a company to run, jobs that needed to be organized, people to lead. It wasn't anything against you, he just needed his priorities straight.

Now his father was on his back about making more appearances with you and starting an entire family before time eventually ran out.

Sebastian leans back in his swivel chair. He really did love you. Everything that he did now, was for you, and for the future children that would be running around your home. He even took the liberty and bought a house out in one of those gated communities. Actually, he brought multiple houses all over the United States as well as overseas just in case you were overly particular about where you wanted to raise your children.

It pissed him off that he was thinking so far ahead and yet he hadn't had you to himself... Now you wanted to break up. It hurt something deep within him. He was attached to you in ways you would dismiss and call impossible. There was a knock on the door and you came in after he permitted you. "Sebby can we actually talk please?" You ask.

"Take a seat." He motions to the seats in front of his desk. You took a seat and sat criss-cross in the chair. "What do you want to talk about?" He already knew what you wanted to talk about, but he couldn't bear going through that conversation. He didn’t want to hear it. Things were so good, he thought. He kept playing over in his head all the dates, and all the nights out on the town, the dancing, and the few nights you spent cuddled up.

In his mind, he hoped that you still clung on to those times and just.... stuck it out. He hoped that, that would be enough until it was time to be “fully” together. As his thoughts went on you stopped what you were saying and called his name. "What?" he was so confused, tears lined his bottom eyelids.

"Did you hear me?" you ask him nervously, he shakes his head and tells you honestly that he had been lost in his mind. You nod with him and take a moment. You admired his office, it was a beautiful room. Although it was modern and very cold it gave you chills. The kind of chills you get when shopping for furniture for your first apartment.

"I'm sorry, I'm listening now though." He tells you gently and relaxes. Sebastian let his guard down and you could physically see it. "I.." you hesitate, not sure if he'll explode, but seeing the way he lit up waiting to see what you were going to say broke you down.

You were starting to have those second and third kinds of thoughts.

Part of you wanted to stay because every now and then, you could see the Sebastian you agreed to marry. The sweet and sassy, quick on his toes kind of man that caught your attention with that smile; A smile that could melt anyone.

Another part of you wanted to follow through with your decision. You wouldn't allow yourself to continue to deal with this at all. You agreed to a marriage that was going to reflect your feelings for each other, you agreed to a fruitful marriage full of passion, intensity, and partnership. Not a cold shoulder, being treated like some client or rat to be disposed of. You didn't agree to be pushed off to the side and ignored after finally being tamed.

The other part of you, the one part that seemed to be screaming the loudest, was the part of you that wanted to stay because you feared what he would “actually” do to you if you left him. Sure, he's only hit you twice, and maybe that was a better statistic than most but, even such a statistic was a gateway to worse. Much worse.

"Doll don't cry." He whispers to you, now in front of you squatted down with reassuring child-like eyes. "Please talk to me, I won't get mad. I'll listen." he pleads with you and you nod. Surprisingly enough when Seb reached out to guide you down on to the floor with him and he held you in his arms, you relax. Sebastian breaths out and he leans the both of you against his desk.

Your head and back were against his chest, his arms around you protectively. "I want to get a divorce," you start slowly. Sebby nods and lets his fingers gently rub up and down your arms slowly. "Why doll?" he asks softly, you shiver when you feel his deep voice by your ear and feel it rumble in his chest.

Sebby was warm when he held you. You missed moments like this, but you pushed past being afraid of him. You wouldn't let yourself be afraid of asking for something you wanted. He did say he gives you anything you wanted, that he would give you anything you wanted.

"Because I'm lonely Sebby. You don't pay that much attention to me anymore. When you do it's to keep up this... this image that isn't us!" you tell him, it was something you both had in common—speaking with your hands. With your hands stretched out he grabs them, intertwining your fingers with one another and bringing your intertwined fingers down to rest in your lap. "I'm just not happy with this, with us anymore. We aren't even in a relationship. What's really keeping us together is a stupid piece of paper— not because you want me."

A tear fell from your eyes at the same time you finished your sentence. Sebastian turned you in his arms and you immediately wrapped your arms around his neck. You cried into his shoulder horrifically. Sebastian couldn't do anything except to rub your back while you continued. "God, I'm so lonely Sebby... remember when you couldn't keep your hands off of me? Now everything is so...forced. —You're so busy and you don-don't look at me anymore." You lifted back up and wipe your face of tears but they kept coming.

"I want attention, not all the time but some of the time would be nice," you whine, you're fidgeting with your fingers and looking down while he rubs your arms from your shoulders down to your elbows. "But you don't have that kind of time to give much attention because.." You look at him then and he nods understanding what you meant; Sebastian was the head of the largest organized crime families in America.

Although before him, the Romanian empire wasn't that strong just a few families and clans. Now, since he's been the Don for the past ten years... he's managed to accomplish more than his Father and Grandfather combined.

Sebastian parted his lips to say something just as you were. "Oh, I'm sorry.. you can say something." You tell him gently, your breathing was a little hard from your sad cries. He shakes his head and kisses your forehead. "No, you can keep going."

You nod and wipe your face again. "I, ...I miss you," the words fell from your full lips and he felt like he had bubbled up and spilled over into euphoria. "But I just can't be an afterthought anymore. I can't just wait around for you when there could be someone else already ready for me."

"I'm sorry I made you so sad doll," he murmurs and moves your bangs from covering too much of your pretty face. He smiles at you and lifts your head. "I truly am, I didn't know. I was being mean and I just thought that you were over exaggerating. I'm sorry,"

Sebastian had tears in his eyes. You were akin to a lifeline, and although he was lying—partially—he did feel bad, that much was true. He felt bad for making you cry, that's what it boiled down too. Seeing you cry these tears and seeing you were so sad because of him didn't sit right with him. "I'm sorry I hit you doll, I am." he apologized and that's what made him cry.

Not necessarily because he hit you, but because it was so easy to hit you. Yes, it made him feel sick to his stomach that he hit you but, it made him feel so much worse when he barely felt anything afterward.

"I'll get my lawyers soon, and we'll get things all sorted out. I'll make sure you're taken care of doll I swear it." He tells you nodding, making sure you're listening to him. When you're copying his actions he sighs in relief. Seeing you get so worked up over false promises almost made him laugh, but seeing that light in your eye.. the one that gave you your spark made him warm. "Can I hold you again doll?" he asks you.

You don't even say anything, instead, you lay your head on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around you as you curl against him. You missed this so much. Sebastian holds you tight to him, murmuring his love for you in Romanian. You didn't understand the language that well but you understood simple pleasantries and directions. Everything he said fell on uneducated ears and it was sexy.

As both of you sat there he reminded you that in a few hours you had to get ready for the black-tie event. You nod and stand up. You give him a little kiss on his cheek and smile at him. "Thank you, Sebby," You tell him honestly. "I'd do anything for you doll." Except give you up. He thought to himself.

You were applying the final touches to your makeup when you heard a knock on the bathroom door. Sebastian stood in the doorway of the bathroom looking sharply dressed and as dashing as ever. His hair was combed to the side and slicked back, and oiled. His suit was dark and tailored well to fit his strong body. It was matched kindly with a black tie and shiny dress shoes. Sebastian cleaned up well. "You almost ready doll?" he asks with a sweetness in his voice.

You swoon but disguise it with a coy smile and the bat of your lashes. For the event, you opted to wear your contacts. Putting down your lip gloss you smile once more in the mirror before facing him. "I'm ready."

He extends his hand to you and you walk over to him and lace your fingers with his own. Sebastian admired the white two-piece dress he got you. The top was a spaghetti strap tank top with a sweetheart-line. Along the top of the sweetheart-line was a lace embroidery. The bottom of the dress was high waisted, it showed off some of your midsection and covered the few tattoos that littered along your hip. The bottom piece was a long flowy skirt that clung to your thick shapely legs. Sebastian specifically got this kind of dress because he loved your legs. They were beautiful and sexy and tempting. You matched the clean white dress with gold heels.

On your wrist was a gold bracelet that he picked out specifically for you. It had a plate on it, the words 'Til the end of the line' written beautifully in cursive on it. It was his promise to you, and he was hellbent that he was going to keep it. When your hand is in his he makes you do a little twirl.

"Wow," he breathes, a hand goes over his heart before he’s guiding you into his side. "You look amazing." He leans down and you let him kiss your cheek. He could smell your perfume and hair wash. Your warm-sweet tropical smell made his mind go haywire. "You look handsome yourself Sebby." You smile up at him, your voice was thick with adoration.

The drive to the gala’s ball-room was peaceful and ...just like old times. You and Sebastian joked and sang along to the radio as you did years ago. You played car games and even talked about politics; Sebastian complimented your way of thinking and asked you why you didn't go to school for Business or Political Science.

"The arts called my name a little louder." You smiled. He reached over and grabbed your hand with a firm gentleness. He kissed your fingers, he kissed over your wedding bands. You didn't miss the crazed look in his eyes when he drove underneath the street lights. But when another one rolled over the car and lit up the dashboard to reflect on his face it was gone. "Like freedom huh?" He asks.

You didn't think too much of his offhanded remark, you willed yourself not too. Today had been so peaceful, Sebby was tolerable, he wouldn't ruin that. And neither would you. When you pulled in front of the lavish building, Sebby walked around and got your door for you. He handed the valet woman the car keys with a wink and then kissed your temple.

"Did I tell you that you look amazing doll?" He asks as he leads you inside. A few pedestrians turn their gazes to you two and look on in awe. You were a stunning couple. You complemented each other beautifully, like ying and yang. "You did," you smile up at him. He smiles down at you his arm is around your waist, his right hand against your hip. "Good, I don't want you to ever forget it."

Both of you take the elevator up to the tenth floor. It was silent but it was a good silence. Sebastian checked his phone only twice, sent an email, and then turned his attention to you fully. "My friends, uh," he starts and winks down at you. "They've missed you,"

"They remember me?" You ask with shock, but you were cool about it. Your eyebrow quirked and you smirk slightly. "How could they forget you?" he shrugs lovingly.

The doors open and attention turns to you, the few people who were mingling smile and tip their glasses in respect for the Don and his lady... ex-lady you would correct. As you fully enter the building you try to leave his side. "Where you off to doll?"

"To grab a drink and look for Pepper or Wanda," you smile. Sebastian took too long to speak. You watched him and held his hand. "I'll be right back." You smile at him. "Okay," he leans down and kisses your forehead.

Navigating to the bar was easy, finding a space to call the bartender was not. But it was easy for him to find you. "What can I get you, ma'am?"

"An apple martini," You smile. Although you didn't go to that many events, you did leave an impression and your signature drink was always an Apple Martini. When you asked for it, the bartender had turned all red in his face at the recognition. As you waited, space at the bar was starting to free up giving you a chance to find a seat. Your drink was handed to you with a dashing smile. You tell the bartender, "Thank you," then smile and stand up.

You looked for Sebastian, walking around holding up the bottom of your dress so people wouldn't step on it. "Oh my God," a breathy call caught your attention. You turn your head and are embraced by strong arms. "Y/n it's been forever." Wanda exaggerates and gently lifts your chin. "How are you?"

"I'm alright," You tell her and laugh with her. You and Wanda became friends years ago when you were in your early teens. She had surprised you during a tournament. She had knocked you down but you didn't stay down for long and had used her assumption of victory to take her down. You then proceeded to break her nose and since then, you've been the best of friends.

Now the two of you stood in the middle of the room looking like royalty as you caught her up about the past five years. "Wait, ..no that can't be." She says to you shocked and both of you walk back to the bar. "You and Sebastian? ...A divorce?"

You nod and look around and past her to see if there were any listening ears, or if Sebby was watching and still waiting; You did say you would go back. "I honestly thought you two would be together, for like...forever," She speaks not paying attention to your sudden tension. "Like, remember when you first got together and all he wanted to do was be with you? I'm sure the sex was amazing." She laughs.

"We haven't had sex, like, ever," You tell her with slightly-wide annoyed eyes. You sigh and take a sip of your drink. She watches you from the corner of her eyes with a stare that would give someone shivers. "You guys haven't had sex yet?" She asks setting down her cup. She was serious now, it was a little intimidating. You could only nod your head, feeling ashamed.

Wanda looks around before she leans in close, "You're seriously lying right now, you're like a dick magnet." It could've made you laugh, and normally things like that would make you laugh, and although your body count was low the statement held; You and Wanda talked and laughed at everything.

But when she became serious, it put you into a tension; A tension that makes you overly aware of your surroundings, like if you weren't overly aware already. You take a glance like she had and your eyes landed on Scarlett. "I know, but we haven't done anything. It's so fucking boring.." You damn near whisper. You take another sip of your martini. "Widow three o'clock." You tell her.

Wanda nods. "Saw her coming first." She smirks at you. You smirk back.

Scarlett walks over and smiles at the both of you. She was a dark redhead, wearing an equally red-colored dress with black heels. Scarlett was beautiful with her painted red lips. "Hello ladies." her voice was addicting and so very fake. She wasn't that good at faking her kindness to you; You knew she didn't like you.

It was no secret that Scarlett was bitter. And when it came to you she was overtly an asshole. When it was news that she and Sebastian had split because of you her hatred for “The Adopted Prodigy” intensified. You and Wanda called her widow because she acts as if shes grieving something that wasn't necessarily real.

You could sympathize however, you were going to do the same thing to Sebastian and you felt bad. High hopes were expectant regards to your relationship status via Sebby. If she found out... that you were going to leave Sebby for a similar reason she wouldn't let him or you live it down. You preferred privacy so you let her lead the conversation and you watched out for any red flags. "How are you?"

Scarlett looked to Wanda first before quickly averting her eyes to you. She stared, implying she wanted to hear from you first. "I'm fine, happy as could be." It wasn't a complete lie. The smile on your face brightened when you saw Sebastian and met his dreamy eyes. He was smiling at you from across the room, surrounded by some of his friends. You had wondered if he was reading your lips when you were talking to Wanda, and now to Scarlett.

You hadn't seen him earlier, and there was a possibility that he was watching from whatever remote corner he was in. You noticed he spied in on everything. The subtle fear wasn't caught behind your smiling eyes. Scarlett had followed your line of sight and saw Sebastian smiling at you; His eyes were lost in admiration. She could tell he was completely enamored in you. It made her skin crawl.

Scarlett knew he could feel her staring but he didn't turn to acknowledge her. Her face reddened. She looks back at you then to Wanda. "I'm excellent." Wanda snickered. Scarlett rolled her eyes at her and ordered herself a drink.

"I hear in the next coming weeks the men will be off for the annual shin-dig." Scarlett smiles her beautiful fake smile. You looked a little shocked, you had forgotten all about that. Every, six years all the men of the families, as well as the clans and prospects, go back to Romania. They stay in a nice resort and do God knows what for two weeks. Sometimes, not all of them return. "That's... when again?" you ask, your nervous eyes scanning the large banquet room.

Wanda licks her lips. "I believe August ninth, didn't Sebastian tell you?" she asks. They both look at you, and you feel raw. It made sense as to why he was so nasty and antsy, besides what the both of you are going through. You could excuse some of his behavior. Maybe, it was selfish of you to ask for a divorce now, you pondered. "No, he never mentioned it." came your deflated reply.

Scarlett held on to that forlorn look on your face. "What's the matter Y/n, feeling a little left out?" She teased.

Scarlett liked power, and she liked control. Well, she liked being in control. It was a Power thing for her because she held immense combat status as well as political status within the organization. You could care less for it and she saw that as a sign for your weakness. You meet her competitive eyes. "No, not at all."

"Why would Y/n feel left out?" Wanda asks with an implying smirk on her face, both of you had managed to flip the display of control leaving her stunned. "Be left out of what?" Pepper had asked as her form of greeting.

You smile at her and hug her tightly. Pepper was the "friend of a friend" kind of friend. She was cool with you, Wanda, and even Scarlett. She was blunt too, something the both of you had in common; whereas she had a filter, you did not. It was something that was distinctive between the two of you. "Seb didn't tell her about the Olympics," Scarlett spoke and hugged her next.

"You feel left out because of that?" She chuckles and looks at you with a query on her face, reaching over and hugging Wanda. "No, I don't care. I just didn't know." You shrugged casually and take two sips to finish your drink. You wave over the bartender and point to your drink for a refill. After that one, you would be done.

It wasn't your campus days, nor was it the time or place to get hammered. It wouldn't be tasteful. "Oh, well duh." Pepper jokes. Conversation between the four of you went on with taste. When Scarlett wasn't worried about competing with you she was fun to talk with. You two shared a lot of the same ideas.

Sebastian had felt antsy and dismissed himself to go see you. He wanted you by his side for the remainder of the night. Plus he wanted you to be with him to listen to his friends talk. They could be annoying, and sometimes assholes. Something you usually got a kick out of. "Excuse me, ladies," he speaks and wraps his arms around you playfully.

"Hi Seb," Pepper smiles with kindness, "Hi buddy," Wanda waves, "Sebastian," Scarlett practically purred. They shared a moment of heated eye contact. Her stare making his cock stir in his pants. He nods at her.

You look up at him, not missing that little moment, Wanda didn't miss it either. "What's up Sebby." You ask, he sighs happily and kisses your forehead. "I've come to steal you," he grins at you.

His cheeks were a bit pink. He was very tipsy. This was why you cut your drinks off at three. You could enjoy a buzz and be sober enough to drive home because Sebastian was a lightweight. He would try to take the wheel and drive home, no matter how dangerous; Sebastian was a good driver whether he was intoxicated or not, but as of lately you didn’t trust him so much.

"Awh, we barely had her." Pepper whines jokingly. "Right, you have her to yourself all the time Sebastian, stop being so psycho." Wanda teases darkly and sips her bourbon. Scarlett was reduced to a seething glare. "I can't get enough of her." he suggested. Wanda and Pepper smirk understanding where he was going with his words. Scarlett rolls her eyes, sipping her drink.

Between your legs got warm at the look in his eyes as he stared at you. You had to look away, now embarrassed, even rolling your eyes to dismiss it. Sebastian always had a way to tease you. "You're stealing me away huh?" You smirk with a joke. "I am," He nods.

He waves off your friends and escorts you along. His arm is around your shoulders as he walks with you closely. Sebastian leans down and you lean up so he can reach your ear. His voice was hot and it burned slightly against your ear. "Nothing was set in stone yet and you're already telling Wanda we're getting a divorce?"

Your eyes widen slightly and he looks down at you, still smiling like he's drunkenly in love. You fake your smile. "Are you trying to make me mad Y/n?" He asks and winks at you. "Sebastian-" Your voice catches as you call him his name, his glare was deadly. "Sebby," you correct with hesitation. "It was just us talking,"

"Just talking? Your sex life, and our divorce... is, just talking? You can't keep it to yourself?" He was criticizing you. You felt scooped like you were just torn apart and put under for inspection. "Yeah, it was harmless." Your face had fallen and he glares at you.

You struggle to keep it together but you manage when you reach his friends. They all greet you with smiles and you’re proud that you can remember most of their names.

Across from you was the "The All American Golden Boy" Chris Evans. His boyish clean-shaven face and red lips gave him a certain aesthetic appeal that made you shiver. You had met him before you met Sebastian. The two of you had shared a drunken kiss after a night of messing around and breaking the law.

You had been fifteen, and the large age gap left him uncomfortable. He had left you alone for a while until you grew up, but even still you didn't see much of him. When you did see him again you were already engaged to Sebastian, preparing for your wedding.

Sebby had invited him over for cards and dinner and you two were reintroduced. You learned he and Sebastian had been the best of friends since they were children. Chris smiles at you and raises his glass. "Hi, Chris." You smile.

Sebastian felt himself turn inside out at the way you looked at Chris. He learned of your history with his best friend when He and Chris were out doing "business". "Hi Y/n." Chris smiles with a charm.

Holding his tongue he let His friends greet you. Bounced around, one by one they said "Hi"

Next was Chadwick, he stood beside you looking down at you with burning eyes. You could read the threats behind them. “Hi.” He mutters and looks away. Chadwick was a remote and to himself kind of guy. He wasn't big on being too friendly to women, let alone you. He and Scarlett were close; Rumored to be seeing each other on and off. They talked, you could tell. You nod at him only.

On the other side of Sebastian, Tom smiled with a raise of his hand, a stiff way to say ‘Hello’. Tom Holland was the youngest of the group but he was older than you but by a few years. He was taller than you, practically everyone was, but he was the shortest in the group. Although he was a kind soul, he had this constant look on his face that always left you unnerved. It freaked you out because he looked so sweet...until you get to know him and of him.

You give a tight-lipped smile. "Hi Tom,"

Across from him the Asgardian brothers wave at you. They were these Irish-twins—born only a year and two days apart—British-Bulgarian brothers. The tall blonde one was named Chris too but he went by his nickname "Thor" his brother, a Tom too, went by "Loki" to keep the inside joke going.

"Hi guys," you smile at them. Beside Evans was Heimdall, a long time friend of the Asgardian brothers. The three of them grew up together. He was a friendly giant with beautiful eyes and long dreads.

Tony and Anthony had been missing from the group.

At the bar the girls, Wanda and Pepper talked while Scarlett watched you capture the men’s attention with your big smile and happy eyes. She sulked and grew envious because at one point in time that was her. Happy and on Sebastian's arm as his friends admired both of them.

She missed the time that they were labeled amongst the criminals and critics as a "Power Couple". They were fearless, now? She was known as Widow for two reasons instead of one. Her marriage had died and her reputation was clouded because of it.

She missed Sebastian so much, she was so in love with him. She could almost believe that he loved her just the same but then you came along...

...With your young body, and dark mysterious gaze, and soft-smooth looking skin that was the color of honey and browning leaves. You were like a shiny new toy on the shelf and just like she's used too, was set aside by someone she believed was all about her. She was there that night when he became fascinated by you at the bar. She was there when he had leaned into you drunk and asked if you wanted his last name. It made her sick watching you get that kind of attention.

"You okay Scar?" Pepper asks and rubs her arm. Scarlett wipes away a tear before it could fall. "Just peachy."

"No, you aren't." Wanda rolls her eyes. "You aren't over him are you?" She asks annoyed. Pepper looks at her then to Wanda then back again. "So what if I not? You gonna tell her and rub it in?"

Wanda, heavily drunk, rolls her eyes and lazily drinks the rest of her bourbon. Who knows how many glasses she had. Her morals and her guard was down. "Don't be, Y/n isn't happy."

Scarlett raises an eyebrow, mischief on her face. "Oh?" she asks. Pepper is sipping her drink and looking on with curious eyes. "What do you mean?" Scarlett asks leaning forward.

"Well, knowing my best friend when she gets bored with things she.." Wanda hiccups. "She, more or less, throws them away." Wanda meant no harm by it, but she had said it anyway. Not realizing her mistake she excuses herself from the bar side and goes off to find a bathroom and her next escapade. Her, on and off relationship with a guy unknown had fizzled out into nothing.

Pepper and Scarlett share a look. "You're already scheming aren't you?" Pepper asks almost disappointed. Scarlett smirks and sips her drink. Before she said anything next Chadwick had walked over and sighed.

"What's the matter?" Scarlett asks him genuinely concerned. Chad smiles at her with a softness. He shakes his head and relaxes against the bar. Chadwick had a dark desire for Scarlett and she knew that. She knew how he felt and he knew how she felt. It didn't stop him from feeling like he could do anything she asked of him. No matter the consequences. "Sometimes I wonder why he married her." he mutters.

Pepper stares at him shocked. "What? Why don't either of you like Y/n?" Pepper already knew it was because she was young and she was black and because she was amazing and without trying, came between Sebastian and Scarlett. "You know why...she ruined my marriage." Scarlett scoffs. Pepper looked at Chadwick but his eyes were still closed.

Pepper was a gossip girl, she knew everything about everything. And maybe it was a good thing, because she knew about the ongoings during Sebastian and Scarlett’s marriage and why it actually ended. It wasn't because of Y/n. And Sebastian never found out that his close friend was screwing his wife-now-ex-wife, and still has been.

In the group circle, the conversation took a drunken turn and Sebastian was growing irritable. With his hand on your hip and a glass of whiskey in his other hand, he was overcompensating and being boastful. "...Yeah, I mean, I give her everything and she just keeps asking!" he laughs, and his equally drunk friends laugh too.

Chris had chuckled and then stuck his tongue out at you. You tried to be light and laugh but you couldn't. You were now very uncomfortable. "Sebby stop," You whisper to him. A thin layer of alcohol lined his bottom lip when he kissed you. "Relax doll, we're just messing."

You glare at him and wipe your mouth free from the liquor. "Lighten up lady Y/n, we're men being men. We joke about these things to keep us sane." Thor's heavy voice thundered. You blushed and quickly excused yourself.

Sebastian watched you with trained eyes until you were outside the door. He watched his friends and noticed that Chris was staring off after you longingly. Chris engages in conversation unaware of how quiet Sebastian became. Chris then excuses himself.

You had been outside on the balcony overlooking the city lights by yourself for quite some time. New York was so beautiful and lively in the night time. "You look like you're missing something." Chris chuckles as he walks over. He leans against the banister facing you as you lookout.

"What's wrong love-bug?" he asks and moved some of your hair off of your shoulder, revealing a tattoo you had gotten as a child. It was akin to a family brand. You and your brothers had them, your Father had one as well. It was a tattoo worth a million secrets, an intricate four-leaf clover. You turn your head and smile up at Chris. "Nothing."

He rolls his eyes. "Since when do you lie to me?" he meets your eyes and you’re swooning again. Chris had these crystal-blue-waters sorts of blue eyes. The way he looked at you like a puppy almost, made you feel like a schoolgirl with a crush. You liked Chris, you did for a long time. "I'm not lying." You blush.

The two of you were flirting. Sebastian saw it while he stood and continued to drink. His nose was flaring. The grip on his glass was strong, strong enough the glass had started to crack underneath the pressure.

Outside you felt light and drunk off of the attention Chris was giving you. Both of you caught up in the feeling of this schoolyard crush. As you two lightheartedly flirted, the conversation started to become serious when he said, "You and Sebastian look so happy together." Chris looked down at you with a hint of sadness as he watched you closely. Chris was regretful.

It was true you had no filter, and like Wanda, you told him your secret. "Funny thing is, I'm not happy." Your brown eyes were sad and shiny. "No way." Chris had tried to joke.

He could see the solemn look in your eyes, he saw how your shoulders sagged and your face fell. No longer were you smiling with your eyes and face. “The both of you look the part though. The guys and I have been talking." he chuckles.

"Talking? Or betting?" you grin weakly at him. "Betting." he murmurs with a light chuckle, his thumb traced over the gold plate on your bracelet. The pad of his thumb caressed the grooves of the writing. "About what, this time?" You ask him like an old friend.

"When he would get you pregnant. Is it bad that I bet he wouldn't?" He asks, his eyes becoming dreamy like in those sappy love movies. You shivered violently and looked away from him, you wrap your arms around yourself. "Don't look so hopeful Chris."

"I'm not Y/n," he tells you and grasps your wrist to make you look at him. "I don't want you to be with him anymore," he admitted. You look at him with shock and turn away again to hide your blush. "Shut up Chris."

Chris casts his eyes away and let's go of your wrist. "That's so fucked up you know." You mutter. He rolls his eyes. "Could you blame me though Y/n? You know how I felt, how I still feel-"

"I'm your best friend’s wife- ex-wife." You furiously tell him. Chris's eyes become hopeful as he looks down at you. "You're getting a divorce?" He asks you.

You look at him, almost angry that the chirp in his voice was so cheery. "It would still be wrong Chris. You and I swore that everything was behind us. Leave it there-"

Chris had leaned forward and kissed you, and you kissed him back. Sebastian had nearly choked on his drink when he saw you two kiss. His heart was pounding in his chest and the glass in his hand shattered. The guys had stopped talking, the area around him had gone silent. Sebastian was good at playing it off. “Someone get me another one.” He waved his hand in the air.

Laughter sprung from the small crowd that was paying attention to him. He nods with a smile but he looks back to his friend and his wife—indefinitely.

You pull away from Chris's lips slowly, breathless. He looks down at you with a blush. "I'm sorry, I know your Soldiers girl. But damn," he breathes. "I miss you."

You could only nod, you hadn’t looked at him, tears bubbling in your eyes before you’re excusing yourself. It was time to go home. You had enough of tonight’s events. You were ready to leave. You had gotten to Sebastian rather quickly. He read on your face that you were distressed and maybe even distraught. "Can we go home?" you asked him. He nods, he passes off his drink.

"Make sure you let Y/n drive Solider." Tom had tipped his glass. Sebastian wraps his arms around you, he was drunk. "I got this." He laughs and kisses your cheek sloppily.


	4. "Te iubesc papusa./I Love You Doll."

The drive home was tense, and within mere moments it erupted into vicious yelling. Sebastian had been the one to pop first. Behind the wheel, he was screaming and talking with his hands. Occasionally, the car would swerve and skid as he screamed at you and pointed his fingers in your face angrily.

He had brought up an accusation, that you were sneaking around with Chris; Because you were growing sick of him and sick of this same old tune you entertained the idea for while before he threatened to hurt him—and you. You had regretted saying, for the time being, that you and Chris had been screwing around. The look of hurt, anger, confusion, defeat, the many swirling, and chaotic emotions behind his eyes made you freeze. 

You had never seen Sebastian like this, but as quickly as he looked at you in the tense silence the look was gone and he was screaming again.

Sebastian didn’t like how protective and caring you became of his friend so he yelled harder, louder. His face was reddening, his lips were performing quickly as insults and false accusations fell from them. His driving was beyond reckless. Something in you was bubbling as you listened to him. You had yelled back, tears streaming down your face as you brought up how he looked at Scarlett this evening. He had stayed silent after that.

“You have nothing to say now?” You yelled with a ferocity. “Absolutely nothing?” you wiped your face quickly as the tears poured like water in a fountain. 

The rest of the car ride was silent between the two of you. Every other beat you would look over at one another with heated eyes. Sebastian wanted to speak, he wanted to say something else but he saw something in you, something he had never seen before and it had shut him up quickly.

In the penthouse, you stormed upstairs to change your bottoms and take off your heels and jewelry. When you came back downstairs though, Sebastian had been moving around to the music of the 50′s—drunkenly dancing. Wine glass in one hand, the wine bottle in the other. 

“Sebastian what’re you doing?” you ask angrily hugging your arms to your body. When he didn’t say anything to you, only swaying and humming along to what you presumed to be Elvis you pick up his blazer and fix it before laying it down neatly on the arm of the couch. Devil in Disguise playing loudly on repeat now as he turned up the music.

“You’re a bitch Y/n.” he slurred and violently kicked the coffee table. He kicked it once, then twice, kicked it three times breaking it, startling you. You had stood frozen when he turned and looked at you. He threw whatever drink he had left in his glass at you, it missed you by a few feet but it doesn’t stop you from flinching. He storms to you and you stumble over your feet as you try to walk away, to create some distance between the both of you. 

Sebastian’s glass had slipped from his hold and shattered against the floor so he could reach out and grab you. “Get away from me,” You snap at him annoyed. “Why? So… so.. So you can go and call Chris? Ask him to come and get you?” He accused drunkenly, with a snarl and slurred words. Sebastian’s large hand had grabbed your shoulder turning you harshly. You push his hand off of you but he reaches forward again snatching at your top violently. 

The thin material tears quickly.

It was a reflexive reaction for you to have gone across his face angrily, your left hand going up to cover yourself. “You’re such, a sloppy fucking drunk Sebastian! Get your shit together and get a grip.” You screamed and stressed with importance at him.

He didn’t like it when you yelled at him, and it made him feel like some sort of stranger when you called him by his first name. 

Sebastian wasn’t in his right mind and had taken the wine bottle and smacked it across your face. You fell quickly with a chocked up shocked noise. “You, get a grip Y/n,” he speaks so lowly, a sinister ambiance rolls around him like a dark aura. From the ground you look up at him like he’s crazy, you could feel the blood trickle down your eyebrow.

“You’re fucking crazy.” You tell him getting to your feet. Sebastian grabs you by your hair and he turns you so your back is to his chest. You could feel all of him as he held your face and forced your mouth open with his left hand. “Let’s celebrate Y/n,” he yells with an alarming softness and pours the wine into your mouth. The sweet liquor builds in your mouth rapidly. “Let’s celebrate our quick marriage! How youthful it’s been.” He’s maniacal as he watches you struggle and choke.

And struggle you did, as your hands claw at his wrists and forearms. The side of your right-hand gets nipped by the expensive metal of his high-end wristwatch.

Through your struggles and choking, the wine splashes as he brings the bottle up to his lips to drink before he pours it back down your mouth. Some of it had gotten in your hair, and all over your cheeks, splashes of it getting on the clean white top.

He finally let you go and you’re trying to catch your breath as you hold the material of your top closed together, holding on to your neck as you struggled to get in a good deep breath. You’re walking away from him, eyes switching from his stalking form to your next step trying to be careful of the glass.

Sebastian follows you, stalking you like a predator stalks its prey. He had tossed back another few swigs of wine before settling the bottle on the countertop in the kitchen. 

You were at the sink with a paper towel getting the stains out of your shirt as best you could, your shoulders tense up in apprehension as you felt his gaze on your backside. “I’m leaving you.” You flounder and turn around only to be hit. Sebastian had smacked you with ease. “No, you aren’t,” He spoke unpretentiously intense. 

He had lifted you from the ground and pushed you against the edge of the sink, the granite pushed into your lower back—the pain stunning you. Sebastian started to unbutton your shorts and pulled down, instead he got angry and tore them. You had pushed against him and smacked him. Sebastian looked at you with a blankness.

“Are you insane!?” You scream at him. He hits you again and you slump down to the ground. He looks down at you as he unbuttons his shirt and licks his lips, his hands slide down his body and to his pants. “You really, think I’m going to let you go Y/n? You’re the insane one.” He tells you giving you a moment to stand and get your wits.

As he continued to go on a tangent about how he wouldn’t let you just leave him, that he wasn’t ever going to get his lawyers involved, that he never even started to type up a divorce settlement, you ran to the elevator. Sebastian had taken off after you. He didn’t miss the way you had looked past him, he wouldn’t allow himself to miss anything anymore.

You pressed the button quickly and turned and dodged him grabbing you. You had jumped over some glass and threw the through-pillows at him from the couch.

You knocked into the vinyl, making it fall over and skip. “You fool me...You fool me...You fool me...” Elvis’s voice sang and scratched tauntingly.

Sebastian yelled at you and threw things back like a piece of wood that made up the frame to the coffee table. “Come on Y/n, we barely even consummated our marriage and you just want to walk away?” he laughs maniacally.

“I’m not some toy you can keep locked up, you’ve lost it, and… and I’m leaving.” You cried as you ran to the other side of the kitchen island. Sebastian had tackled you down in the pathway to the kitchen. He was above you and had grabbed your wrist into one hand.

Fear had trickled down your body like rain going down a window. You watched him as he pulled at his belt buckle and got it off his waist. His cock threatened to spring forward through the confines of his boxer briefs within the open space of his loosened pants. You struggled and he stumbled over you. The two of you fought, he fought to keep you down, you fought to get away. 

You did get away and ran to the kitchen to put some space between you.

When Sebastian was up again, his eyes were getting red around the rims. His eyes are glossy. “I can’t just let you just leave me Y/n.”

“You only want me because I’m trying to leave you,” You take a deep steadying breath, “That’s not fair Sebby.” you whimpered. He moved to come around the counter but you tossed the wine bottle at him. It broke against the cabinets just above his head. If he didn’t duck it would’ve hit him smack dab in his face.  
“You’re mine Y/n, you’ve always been mine.” He tells you darkly his eyes sad. He looked like he could cry. “I won’t let you leave me.” He growls.

The air is tense between you. “Sebby, baby, I think you should go to bed.” You tried to plead with him, beg him, but he shook his head watching you. “No, we should talk, right? You always want to talk.” His voice was taunting and teasing and scarily alluring. Like a lullaby.

You shake your head slowly at him and hold the fabric tighter to your chest seeing his eyes hungrily raking over your chest. He looks up and meets your eyes again, a blaze burning behind those blue eyes that shine so dangerously. They were so soft and humanistic. A drastic change from the animal you just fought minutes ago. He was gripping the corner of the kitchen island. 

As silence rang out the elevator sang its arrival tune...

...Your breathing was heavy as you felt Sebastian pull your shorts and panties down to your knees. He had your right hand behind your back, you were pinned against the stairs. “Sebby,” you tried to catch your breath and pull away. “Let me go, please,” you sob brokenly. Sebastian shakes his head behind you with a ‘Nuh-uh’ as his response. You kick again, you hit him in his knee and he stumbles.

You make it to the top of the stairs while crawling. Sebastian slammed your face into the hardwood floor at the top of the stairs. “Stop fighting me,” he mumbles with annoyance. Both of your hands were behind your back now as he kept you bent over.

“You won’t give me a chance Y/n, that’s not fair,” he murmurs and whines and rubs his fingers against your slit. You shiver and struggle but his grip on your wrists was so brutal that when you moved them the tendons in your shoulders resisted. It was painful.

Sebastian felt you moisten against his playful teasing, his eyes firmly trained on the way you moistened and glistened in the dim light of the hallway. His fingers are firm as they grace over your clitoris and the point of his knuckle dips into your opening when he slides his finger up and over it. He smiles and then slaps his hand against your ass, a sultry little yell-like moan falls from your mouth—your head shoots up and your eyes roll back into your head. “See,” He teases and rubs you a little more, and leans down to kiss your cheek. “You like it, let me make things up to you doll,” he purs. “I promise it’ll be worth it.”

He bends over and kisses where he slapped your ass. “Sebby please don’t do this, just let me go,” you were panicking when you felt his tongue come in contact with your slit. Your face burned with embarrassment. “We can go to bed, and talk in the morning -oh~” you moaned and pleaded when he sucked against your nub. 

Sebastian moans against you and the vibration of his moan made your toes curl. You bite your lip so hard you draw blood; You didn’t want to feel good, this shouldn’t be like this but here you are hating that you’re enjoying this. You curse yourself for being turned on. You curse yourself for giving in when you didn’t want too.

Sebastian had continued to ignore your begging and pushed you up on the floor so he could be comfortable behind you while holding you down. As you struggled and cried and pleaded with him, he continued to lap his tongue against you. You were wet and starting to make a mess with the way he was licking you. “I’m so sorry doll,” he purs against your sensitive area. “I’m so sorry,” he was moaning behind you, his tongue sliding into you as he spoke. “You taste so good Y/n,” 

The moan was so robust and erotic that you curled your toes as you listened to him. “So so good doll.” He moans so pleasurably that when a tear falls, you don’t regret it. You loved the feeling and you loved the praise.

“Sebby stop, please.” You cried and struggled, your cries were gracious and like a siren’s song to his ears. Another moan rips through you as you get one hand loose. You crumble into the floor feeling him stick two fingers inside of you. It was rough, and a tight fit but you were slick and he was able to slide all the way in, you’re moaning again at the sensation. It was pornographic, your moan. Sebastian kisses the back of your hips as he slowly finger-fucks you. His index and middle going in… then out… in.. then out… Sebastian had kissed your lower back and kissed your left hip again. 

On it was a tattoo you had to get the week before your wedding.

It was his star, his soldiers’ star, a symbol with many meanings. But to Sebastian, it was a symbol of pride. You were the only wife, out of the two he had, he insisted get it done. It was more than just a star, it was large and had writing that would forever tie you to him. When the divorce was finalized you planned to get it removed... promises, promises. “You love it doll,” he groans.

Your walls had tightened around his fingers as he curled them and talked to you. In his pants, resting freely his cock twitched. You felt the hot appendage throb against the back of your left thigh. You got your other hand free, Sebastian found no problem as he watched you breathe heavily. He was working you from the inside as you laid at his mercy begging; Even though you were begging him to stop he got off on it. Hearing your breathy sighs and exotic moans. He couldn’t get enough.

You, however, could not let this continue. So you mustered up enough strength and force yourself up. On shaky legs, you turn around and kick him back. It was a sharp pain when his fingers were snatched out of your vagina, the sudden loss made you whimper internally. You took your opportunity and scooted away then got to your feet. Your heart was racing, your inner thighs shaking violently at the delicious torture. When you looked at him your heart dropped. You couldn’t believe him, seeing him like this. As an animal. As a monster.

“Stop running from me.” He yells sternly. He’s to his feet and hot on your trail. You almost managed to knock over the plant in the hallway but he got to you. Sebastian slammed you against the wall closest to the bathroom door in the hallway and spread your legs. “Sebby please!” you screamed with a hoarse crack and struggled in his tight restraining hold. Your arms behind your back once again.

Sebastian’s face was in your shoulder, lips moving against your neck as he told you to stop screaming. “Seb-” your voice chokes in your throat at the sudden and harsh intrusion of him. Sebastian had dipped his hips down and went up inviting himself in; angling himself before sliding all of his cock into you. A choked-up moan left his lips almost like a stutter.

He finally, got what he wanted, he got you entirely. Your walls were tight and squeezing hard in hopes to push him out causing him to dig himself deeper inside of you. “You- feel- amazing doll,” he choked out and pulled out a bit. His cock was coated in your slick and a bit of your blood. He snaps his hips into you again, another choked up sound leaving your lips as tears run down your face. You ball up your fists, you didn’t want to accept that there was nothing you could do to stop him and prevent this from happening but… you simply couldn’t.

Sebastian was physically stronger than you, as well as bigger than you, and much taller. This, was a fight you couldn’t win and it tore you up inside.  
Sebastian, in comparison to the other three men you had sex with, was the largest. He was long and uncommonly thick. You could feel all of him—every ridge and every vein. It hurt, in a delicious kind of way. 

When he snapped his hips into you, you wanted to disappear right then. Go somewhere, be gone from here, leave, and pretend this wasn’t happening. You wanted to imagine a time that this wouldn’t ever happen, that Sebby wasn’t as out of control as he seemed now. 

Yet, here you were, forcefully up against a wall at the mercy of your husband... and you were starting to like it. Well, your body did get immense pleasure from it. Your mind is frenzied feeling him force you against the wall with his sharp steadied thrusts. He worked his length in and out, inch by inch, digging deeper and firmer.

“Please,” you begged, an airiness to your voice. Sebastian moaned and snapped his hips into you with a tightening force. “Please what?” he growled against your skin and kissed it tenderly.

“It ...hurts,” you cry and try to move. He rolls his hips into you, slowly this time. You feel everything and bite your lip hard to stop yourself from feeding into the pleasure. This was horrible. “It’ll pass.” He moans so sensually by the shell of your ear and you could feel him throb inside of you. It made your lower stomach flutter with a warmth. Your shoulders shudder with fear. His cock was coated in a new layer of your slick.

Sebastian’s right-hand slides down your hip and is in between your legs. He’s working your clitoris and slowly pulling his cock out of you and sliding it back in, hoping to stretch you out comfortably. You were the tightest he’s ever been inside. Sebastian’s mind was in an ocean of euphoria. Your pussy squeezed him when he pinched your sensitive nub.

The alcohol in his system was quickly dissipating. Although he couldn’t hold his liquor and often got hangovers, he was never really drunk for long. The way his body covered yours as he buried himself time and time again inside of you was evidenced enough of that fact.

Sebastian kept moaning loudly by your ear, giving you praises. The more he fucked the relaxed and tighter you squeezed. You hiccup, feeling your body turn on you as you push your ass closer to his pelvic bone. “Fuck doll,” he moans and squeezes your wrists tightly as his thrusts stutter into your warm wet sex.

Your cheek was against the wall, red from feeling embarrassed and powerless, facing away from him as you cried silently with choked sobs. “I ..hate ...you,” you hiccuped. His thrusting had stopped and he stilled inside of you, still throbbing and twitching inside. A soft little mewl spurs from your lips feeling him.

Although you couldn’t see him, Sebastian grins at you darkly. He licks his lips and says “That,” he snaps his hips into you harder; He was working your clit and he felt you loosen up more for him. He now had you right where he wanted you, “will pass too.” he moaned. You had moaned too. A gush ran through your sex, coating him significantly.

The power behind his thrust made him let you go, you were going to need your arms for support. Both of his large hands were on your hips, squeezing so tight. You were sure to have bruises in the form of his fingerprints in the morning, you were sure as you closed your eyes and focused your mind from the sudden pain to the pleasure he was giving you. 

His head tossed back in pleasure as his hips snapped and buckled into you wildly, his cock slipping in and out of you with ease and slight resistance. Your tightness squeezing him in ways he wouldn’t have imagined. You had been on your tip-toes holding yourself up and relying your weight on to your arms as your body shook with his erratic movements.

Sebastian’s eyes are shut tight as he feels you squeeze around him. He’s hitting and reaching places deep inside of you that make you claw your short nails into the paint… barely even chipping it. You moan something so sexy that it brought tears to his eyes.

“I, am so sorry doll,” he moaned and fisted his right hand into your hair. He tugged it back, bringing your low hanging head up. Your lips parted to let out illicit sexual sounds. You felt him harden more inside of you. His cock stiffened and pulled inside of you and you gasp deeply. “I haven’t been good to you,” Now that your head was up and reaching his shoulder and his thrusts were harder—forcing you to bump into the wall with each of his thrusts. Your mind was running with mixed emotions. 

Although Sebby had assaulted you, he was doing things to your body, saying things to you that had you second-guessing how you wanted to feel. Here he was, buried deep inside of you, paying attention to your body and apologizing. “I wasn’t good to you.” his voice was low in your ear. A deep marvelous growl that had your sex gushing more slick once again. He moans deliberately at the feeling.

With your breast bouncing at his rough thrusts, he had pressed you against the wall and grabbed your left breast with his left hand. Your bodies were flush against one another while your front and the back of his hand was pressed into the wall.

You had moaned feeling him move deeper within you. You had been ruined from the inside out, surely no one else would compare to your Sebby when fucking you. “I was a bad husband, neglecting you for all this time.” He moans deeply, he grunts hard breaths with each of his harsh thrusts.

His right arm was by your head. You were facing him. Your eyes shut tightly, mouth open as more little long moans fell from your mouth. Sebastian drank them up and he kissed you and put his tongue in your mouth. He bruised your cunt as he kissed you roughly. You kissed him back with an intense fever. You had shocked both of you with that intense kiss.

It was dangerous. His body pressed against yours, sliding and slipping into you. You moaned into his mouth and he ate it up. His cock strained as he throbbed in your soft warmth. Sebastian could die and go to heaven after feeling you. You were a gift and he felt like a spoiled brat on Christmas.

Sebastian pulled out of you leaving you on extremely shaky legs. The inside of your legs shook violently, your knees barely giving you any support as they shook. He smacked your ass hard, three swats on your right cheek, two to your left. His smacks were hard and they stung leaving you feeling raw, the pins and needles in your legs stinging violently with each swat. “But you’ve been a bad girl Y/n.” He tells you.

Your eyes were wet and sad when he turned you to face him, letting you lean on him as support. Your eyes looked down to his erect cock, you missed the fullness he gave you. You were hungry for more of it, for more of him.

Impressively it was still hard and at attention, attention for you. The dark thought made you blush, even though a bit of blood had been on his tip and shaft. “Are you going to run from me, doll?” he teased with a darkness in his voice. You shook your head, scared to use your voice. He accepted that and lifted you.

With your back against the wall and his arms lifting you off of the ground, your legs are open for him he slides back inside. Your mouth gapes open with such adulterated moans that Sebastian had to will himself not to cum. Instead, he leans forward capturing your mouth with his as he begins to hump, bruising the sensitive tendons in your inner thighs. The fat of his tip smacking against your cervix tightly. Your arms are around his neck and you’re moaning and crying into his mouth.

He continued his sexy-dark words giving you time to breathe. “You’ve been so bad, going off and telling people you were going to leave me,” he whines to you. The hand that was used to prop you up slapped against your sensitive-raw skin. You cried a sharp cry. “I’m sorry Sebby.”

He’s watching your face, through his slight-drunken state. You had cried it again, “I’m sorry Sebby.” He’s smiling at you and sloppily kissing over your chest, listening to you closely. He sucks a nipple into his mouth with a tight pull. His tongue swirls around the hardened nub, his teeth slightly biting on the sensitive bud. Your walls tighten and you hold him close to your chest. “Oh my God,” you moan out airily.

Sebastian pops his mouth on that nipple and gives proper attention to your other one. Sucking, swirling his tongue, and giving it a little bite before popping his mouth off of it. The overstimulation had you coming around him with a force. Your gripping his neck and shoulders as you came around him torturously. 

Sebastian slowed his monstrous pounding. He was lifting his head and grinning at you as you tried to catch your breath. His hips roll into you, you feel his cock pack you entirely. Sebastian left no space for distance between you. He wanted you to feel all of him as he felt all of you. “That’s it doll,” he moans into your ear.

Your mouth is on his skin, you’re holding him tightly as he prolongs your orgasm, slow, deep, and firm strokes sending waves through you. They intensified. “Cum for me, only for me, doll.”

You were breathless, your chest tight, between your legs sore. It didn’t stop him though. He had slowly fucked you through another orgasm. His hardened cock showing that he was unrelenting. “I’m gonna take good care of you, doll.” he moans with an urgency.

“I promise,” he moans and you feel his thickness stiffen and throb tremendously. “I’ll take care of both of you.” He whispered and you had missed it to his better desire. Your mind had been occupied with a different issue.

Your heart stutters in your chest, your fingertips go numb. Through all his apologizing and pleasing and murmuring, you had forgotten all about him and his orgasm. “Sebby stop,” you tell him scared, your voice was panicked and urgent. You were tapping his shoulders and try to push him off but he persisted. His head was on your shoulder.

You could slightly see through the corner of your eye that was too lost as he continued to fuck. His eyes were shut so tight. “Sebby, please, stop.” you plead again. Your legs were shaking violently, you assumed that they would feel like Jell-O when he set you down.

Sebastian continued to fuck you, he pressed his entire body against you harder, limiting the space between your bodies. He groans feeling himself stretch you wider. He’s giving you merciless thrusts, fucking you hard up against the wall. You’re choking out your moans as your back bangs against the wall. His cock was huge, and now it was seriously starting to bruise your insides, rebuilding your high again.

Both of his hands were on either side of your head, his strokes becoming nearly brutal as you fought against him. Your body bounced up and down with the force of his cock bursting in you. Shaping your walls around him to fit only his appendage.

You weren’t on the pill, you had no reason to be since you weren’t getting any kind of action. Sebastian knew that. Your chances of getting pregnant were very high. “Sebby-!” you choke but he swallows up that cry too.

His mouth is over yours as he’s moaning erratically and spilling over inside of you. You had to hold him tight. Legs tightening around his waist, fingers burning into his shoulders. The feelings and sensations tossing you into another orgasm. He was so warm, his seed felt like it was everywhere, filling you up. He groans in satisfaction. Letting his still stiffen member stay there, still inside of you with a victory. He’s kissing you tenderly, telling you that you performed so well for him, like a sadistic asshole.

Sebastian slowly pulled out of you, making sure you felt every single inch of him. He made sure you felt all of your mixed fluids find relief in being stuffed inside of you... slowly seeping out of your warm pussy. Slowly he’s letting you get down on your weak feet. There was this dark look in his eyes. “Get on your knees,” he tells you darkly. 

You had tears streaming down your face again, the aftermath of your orgasms going down the inside of your thighs so slowly leaving multiple trails down the insides of your legs. Warm and thick trails.

He pushed you down easily and forced your mouth open. Sebastian had his cock at the ready, ready to put it in his mouth. “I don’t want to,” you begged with your wet eyes. Your cheeks were wet from all the crying. Sebastian coos again a crazy-gentle look in his eyes, rubbing the tip of his cock against your bottom lip. “I won’t hurt you,” he murmurs and uses his thumb to pull down your chin, opening your mouth.

You kept your eyes on him as his cock rested against your tongue, then slid back, your jaw stretching to accommodate his extreme size. Under different circumstances, you would’ve been salivating and admiring his large length. Sebastian truly was blessed, being heavily endowed, and you would’ve given yourself freely to him if again, the circumstances were different.

He tosses his head back in bliss. “I won’t ever hurt you again.” the dark moan rang in your ears as you took more of him.

The sun shone through the windows and illuminated over you and Sebastian. He was covering you with his naked body. You had opened your tired swollen eyes. A tear slipped as you thought about what happened the night before. You pondered about everything that happened. Your mind burning as it thought about your body getting used relentlessly by Sebastian. You laid there, feeling his entire body on you, feeling him breathe, and shift to hold you tighter. You didn’t move, your body was too sore. Between your legs was the most sensitive. And still between your legs he lies there. His cock flaccid but right up against you. You felt all of him and you were sure he could feel all of you.

Sebastian was sound asleep, his left leg snug underneath your right leg, your left arm underneath his right, you had been holding him in your sleep. You two were tangled up in one another, just as he wanted after he had fucked you till you passed out...twice. 

He felt the change in the rhythm of your heartbeat. 

Sebastian was alerted that you had woken up, his senses have always been keen and heightened. “Goodmorning doll,” he murmured happily against your neck and kissed over the many large hickeys. 

You didn’t look at him when another tear fell. “Get. Off of me.” you bite out.

He lifts himself, using his forearm for support to look at you. He turns you to face him, he was watching you. “Did you not like last night?” he asks almost hurt. You glare at him. Your bottom lip in between your teeth as you look at him. More tears fell on the side of your face. You didn’t say anything. 

Sebastian was up now, towering over you with both of your legs on either side of his hips. “Doll,” he whines softly.

You continue to stare at him, so much emotion running behind those dark brown eyes. Your cheek was swollen and your eyebrow had scabbed over. Sebastian touches in between your legs, watching as you shiver, then take a deep breath, and then turn your eyes away and close them. “Doll, talk to me,” he murmurs, a catch of desperation in his voice.

His thumb rubs tentative circles around your clitoris. He eases his index and middle finger into your bruised cunt. You tried to close your legs but he wouldn’t let you. “Doll,” he says with power. Your eyes open and you look at him like he was the worse person in the world. But God, did he know your body like a second language, and he spoke, listened, read, and understood every word of it. More tears sprang in the corners of your eyes.

Sebastian’s face is grim as he stares at you, but he was content, very, very, content. You’d hate him for a little while and then get over it. He knew you, and he knew your body, this was just a game for him. Something to spice up the charade of this boring and mundane life you were frolicking in. He needed to make his presence in your life was extravagant and remembered, committed to memory like the English language. He needed you to know that from now on, he wouldn’t let you get too used to being without him anymore...that was too much freedom, too much time to think and long for someone else.

Sebastian had you now, he had your full undivided attention even if he forced it from you. Your eyes were on him, even if you didn’t look at him physically. He knew your ins and outs all in a matter of hours, and then some. As he held your attention, Sebastian lowered his mouth down to your sex and licked. His tongue was flat and wide against your sensitive core. You shiver then, looking at him with hatred. But to your bitter despite your eyes began to soften as he continued his sexy assault with his dangerous mouth. Sebastian watched as your eyes were no longer thunderous brown pools but rather thick honey and cinnamon that swirled like burned caramel in the sunlight.

A high pitched moan ripped through you violently when he curled his fingers inside of you and sucked hard against your clitoris. Your back was arched, your toes curled, with your hands fisted in the bedsheets. You had orgasmed on his face right then and there, but Sebastian wasn’t done with you quite yet. 

Your fingers were now fisting in his hair as he lapped up the evidence of your orgasm. He let up after you had reached another Earth-shattering orgasm, this time on his fingers alone. “You still mad at me doll?” He teased you. He knew you weren’t, not necessarily.

Your back was arched up off of the bed again. Your fingers fisted in the sheets as you breathed out, “Yes.” You came again for the third time, Sebastian replaced his fingers with his cock.

He slid into you slowly and you wince. “Stop,” you push your palms against his lower belly. Sebastian stares at you with that crazed and determined look in his eye, the one you recognized from last night.

Sebastian kept pushing until he was reaching deep within you. You glared at him as tears streamed from you silently. Sure you were a bit relaxed but it still hurt. Sebastian was big, there wasn’t anything to excuse that. “Please,” You breath. 

Sebastian’s mood almost falls but he holds his composure as he leans over you, covering you like some sort of protection blanket.

“I want to have you,” He murmurs and wipes away a tear. “But it hurts so much Sebastian.” You push him back, you were pushing against his weight but he kept himself still. Firmly planted like a tree. Sebastian shakes his head. He hated it when you called him by his full name.

He presses his body flush against you now, slowly thrusting inside of you.. painstakingly slow. That dull ache you felt was starting to numb. The pleasure was a driving force, consuming you.

His entirety, matched with his sexual intensity was beginning to snatch you up and pull you down like a whirlpool. He was becoming suffocating in a tragically romantic way. You willed yourself to fight this feeling. This wasn’t him, this wasn’t for you two—this suddenty and forced physical communication.

He’s kissing you gently, murmuring in Romanian. You can’t understand him but the tears of pain that were falling from your face turned to tears of pleasure. Sebastian was much slower than he was last night. Passion reeked from all of his pores. Sebastian is tender with his kisses, with his apologies. His fingers wipe away your tears and he kisses the corners of your eyes. “Doll, I’m sorry.” He apologizes. Your hands are on him, holding him to your body instinctively. “Doll you know I am.” he murmurs and kisses the joint in your jaw. He’s so close to your ear. His voice vibrating loudly against your eardrum, leaving your ear hot.

“I’m so serious Y/n, I am sorry. I‘m sorry I put you in pain, I’m sorry I neglected you for so long.” he just kept going, murmuring and moaning in your ear sweet pleasures of apology. Part of you believed him, part of you remained apprehensive and was very angry. 

As that feeling inside you got hotter and the stimulation of his body and touches intensified you braced yourself.

And this time, when you both had reached your orgasm you didn’t fight it.

Sebastian had been massaging his fingers in your hair and on your scalp as you laid against his chest. He hums a little tune as he combs his fingers through your damp thick locks. Sebastian loved your hair. It was so flexible and held many different styles. He liked it best when you kept it straightened. It made you look more mature, especially when he hung by your face. Your bangs kept that youthfulness to you. You were breathtaking in his eyes. Having you lay on his chest was like a fantasy. “Are you still sore?” he asks in your ear gently.

You ignore him, brushing him off and scooting forward to create some space between the two of you. He perches his elbows on the edges of the tumb, his hands inward touching the water. Soap slipped from his fingers. Sebastian watched you with frustration. He knew what he did was wrong, and he knew that you would most definitely be traumatized but he expected more.

You remained completely silent. You didn’t say much to him. He had his freedoms to you now, after he had taken them for himself. As payback, you wouldn’t say much. He couldn’t force a natural response from you without having to take you sexually. That was your advantage. You stand up from the tub and walk into the shower, Sebastian watching you and admiring your figure.

The way your hips moved with your walk made his stomach turn with desire. He loved your body, your skin was so delicate and soft and sensitive that you maintained every piece of evidence that you were at his mercy all of last night. Sebastian looks away for a moment biting his tongue before he looks at you.

He watched you with hooded eyes as you rinsed off the bathwater and the shampoo and the soap-suds. He watched you like he was watching a film. Eventually, he’d join you as you expected. The tub was drained and he was beside you tracing along with the bruise on your eye socket down to the back of your shoulder blade. Your skin was soft like silk, cuddly like a cloud. “I’m sorry, doll,” he whispers, he leans down and kisses your wet shoulder.

You don’t look at him but you want too. “No, you aren’t.” You snap at him. You turn off the spray of water and grab a towel, wrapping it tightly around your waist. You had stalked off to your bedroom. Sebastian held back the urge to snatch the towel off of your body. The sight of you bare and naked, made him feel good. You were beautiful, you were everything. The opposite of everything he was. Sebastian liked seeing you like this, open for him, but he would respect your actions. Instead, he follows you. That’s all he could do for now. Watch and follow. “I am,”

“You wouldn’t have raped me again if you were.” Your usually calm and evenly spread voice was dark and defensive. “You aren’t sorry. You can’t excuse this,” you tell him and finally look up at him.

Sebastian doesn’t look away and huffs. “I am-”

“You aren’t-” You scream at him. Sebastian grabs you by your arms and shakes you. “You left me no other choice! You were going to leave me.” He yells in your face.

You’re quick when you slap him. Your voice low and broken, “You should’ve let me.” He slaps you back, “Then I’d be ruined. I’d lose the only thing I’d really, want.” You look away from him breathing heavily. Sebastian pulls you up in his arms removing the towel from your body, he wanted you bare like he was. Skin to skin. “I’ve had enough.” You tell him, your eyes showing that you were indeed was scared of him. 

“You gotta listen to me, doll,” he tells you and lays you down. He’s over you and you’re just letting it happen, you couldn’t fight, you were so tired. 

Your body was numbing as you watched him. You had already made up your mind about him. He was nothing like the man you were introduced to. You had better chances with Chris; The thought is immediately cast from your thoughts. Any and everything with Chris was a forgotten fantasy. You wouldn’t allow yourself to be like that, to be bitter. But you wouldn’t let him know that. 

“I had no choice.” he says brokenly, his voice cracking when he says ‘Choice’.

Sebastian saw the way you looked at him, the way your eyes were losing light. “You had a choice.” You murmur trying not to cry. Your eyes close and he’s losing his mind. This wasn’t what he wanted. He didn’t want you hating him. “Can you leave me alone Sebastian-” firmly his hand is around your neck. “I can’t have you calling me that anymore doll.” 

You’ve always wondered why he hated it when you called him by his name. There was nothing wrong with his name, nothing at all. You genuinely thought his name was beautiful. You loved saying it, you loved saying his name on your wedding day.

But, you fell into a routine of calling him ‘Sebby’ on, ‘what was supposed to be your honeymoon’ and he had sweetly asked for you to just call him ‘Sebby.’ Since then you had noticed he relaxed a bit more around you.

So with his threat so dangerously looming over you, you nod at him and watch his blown eyes soften but not fully. Sebastian wasn’t himself within this moment. He was an animal. A beast that had originally hurt you last night. 

The air between the both of you was dry and suffocating. “Mr. Stan? ...Mrs. Stan?” Emile yelled from downstairs, she had stood from the scratching and skipping record player. She looked around the destroyed living room astonished. You both had forgotten that she came in today. It was Friday. Usually, she didn’t come in at the end of the week. The crunch of glass could be heard. “You guys? Is everything alright?” She yelled with a shaky voice.

The living room and kitchen were a mess, destroyed like someone came to rob the place...or there was a fight. Sticky puddles of wine were here and there. There was glass on the floor, a few bloody footprints, and a broken wine bottle. The cabinets were sticky. The coffee table was destroyed. The couch tossed etc.. 

Emile’s heart pumped vigorously inside her chest. Her mind had thought of the worst-case scenario. She was no fool to the kind of lifestyle Sebastian led. She had worked for him all of his life. She was given a job, to be a nanny of sorts and as he got older, moved away from home, she became his housekeeper.

Sebastian hadn’t moved an inch. You were stuck in place by his darkening gaze. “If you call for help, I’ll kill her and you keep you alive until you give me a son.” He threatened so lethally. You gulped and nodded your head in compliance. Your body had run cold, your only viable source of heat was him. He could hear Emile coming up the stairs. He got up, wrapped your towel around his waist, and then walked out of the bedroom.

Emile blushed at the sight of her boss, he was all grown up now. “Oh! I’m so sorry, I came upstairs because..” Her eyes trailed along the open hallway. There were obvious signs of a struggle and Sebastian didn’t look too hot. Emile wasn’t a fool, but she hoped she wasn’t right. Emile had to wonder, where was Y/n?

“We’re fine, just some rough sex.” he smiled reading her face, but his eyes were dead, dark, and uninviting. There was nothing human about him.

“Oh,” she chuckled nervously. In Emile’s head, she recounted every time you and she had talked about your relationship with Sebastian. Not once did you mention being sexually active? When the worse had come to mind she was backing away. Could Sebastian, actually have done something horrific like that? “Well, I’ll just start cleaning up then.” She tried. Her hand hesitated as she reached for her jacket pocket.

“Give me your phone Emile,” Sebastian mutters and starts walking to her, his hand already stretched out waiting to receive the piece of metal and glass. He had seen her hand twitch to reach behind her like a cat watching microbes.

She was stunned by his dead-looking blue eyes. She had, turn on her heel and started to take off. You heard the commotion, you got to your feet quickly and pulled on one of Sebastian’s shirts. When you threw the door open you drop to your feet. Your legs hadn’t recovered from today’s events failing you momentarily.

By the edge of the stairs, Sebastian was watching something. His hands had some blood on them. “Sebby,” you gasp. He turns his head to you and then proceeds down the stairs, three at a time. “Sebby.” You call him this time and get to your feet. Something was choking and by the time you got to the third step to pull him back, it was too late. Emile was a crumpled mess on the stairs landing. Beside and around her body, there was glass around her, a blunt object used for decor was broken too. 

Emile’s face was bloodied, bruised, swollen, and disfigured. She looked horrible, her eye was hanging veins, flesh, and blood. “What did you do?” You ask holding him back against the stairs. Your back was against the first few stairs, the tops of the stairs digging into your lower back. His shoulder and arm were pulled away from him as he sat between your legs. Sebastian was breathing hard as he looked at Emile’s body. From the harsh smell of blood ringing through the hallway you had been sure she was dead. Who would survive a brutal beating like this? 

Sebastian rested his head against your chest, enjoying you holding him even if it was a weak and flimsy restraint. Your breast was like cushiony clouds underneath the shirt you were wearing. A little smile on his lips as he laid back relaxed. He did this for you. Feeling him relax into your body, you get up and try to stand up from the stairs to walk away but you stop. 

Sebastian had turned his body and forced his weight on to you. You stumbled trying to stand from the stairs. His hands were on your thighs, sliding up and pushing up against the cotton material of his gray t-shirt. He leaned down and kissed you quickly before moving down beside your neck. Your skin crawled and pricked when you pushed him down when scooting your butt up against the stairs. “No,” you tell him and pull your legs up. 

You’re up and off of the staircase. You covered your mouth to choke away a sob and turned around. Your stomach turned violently and the bile had come up quickly, you took off. It was a mere shrug of his shoulder when he walked away from the housekeeper, giving her a final thought. Stupid bitch. He laughed mentally. 

Sebastian had walked his way to the nearest bathroom, the one you were in, over the toilet bowl throwing-up furiously. The smell and the sight of Emile’s bloodied and broken face were too much. You had never seen a dead body brutally beaten up close, you’ve never had that kind of blood on your hands. “We should get you a pregnancy test.” He calls over to you. 

A smirk teased at the corner of his lips, would you be pregnant already? He wouldn’t know unless you got tested. Sebastian tightens the towel around his hips as he walks closer to you, squatting down beside you. His right hand rubbed your back up and down slowly.

You were retching into the toilet bowl more while you listened to him. When you wiped your mouth, disposed of the tissue, and flushed, Sebastian still sat beside you with wicked eyes. “Te iubesc papusa,” he murmurs and winks at you.

He’s close to your face, trailing his index finger along your collar bone as he watched you. His hand reaching down to touch your belly. He repeats what he said earlier with a finality. “Te iubesc papusa.”


	5. "Beginning the Paper Trail"

Sebastian gave you space as you both walked down the feminine aisle at the grocery store. He wasn’t into the whole, shopping for products and tests. Sebastian had stood far off near the end of the aisle and waited for you. Therefore he wouldn’t question you if he saw the box that would terminate whatever was growing inside of you. Your shaky fingers reach out and grab a few boxes of pregnancy tests, he had told you to grab at least two. You grabbed two and disguised the Plan B box underneath the boxes of pregnancy tests, you couldn't help the nervous glance you gave him to make sure he wasn't watching you. You thanked your lucky stars that he wasn't, you took a deep breath and blink away the nervous tears in your eyes.

When walking back over to him at the end of the aisle, Sebastian paid you no real attention until you placed the items into the shopping basket. He looked down at you from over his phone and then raised an eyebrow at you. “Meds for cramps,” you raise your eyebrows as you lie.

He stares at you before looking at his phone. “Anything else you need?” He asks softly and puts his phone away. Sebastian picked up the shopping basket in his hands and followed you to the next aisle. You tossed a few bags of chips into the basket and hummed to the song on the sound system. You grabbed a box of pads for your next cycle and then looked up at the signs for the school supplies aisle. You were going to need to buy more notebooks and sketch pads for your online classes as well as for your own personal possession.

Sebastian smiles at you as he watches you walk around ahead of him freely, your arms behind your back as you look at the items on the shelves. There was a bounce to your walk, it was chirpy with charisma and style. Your own little groove to life. You had even pulled your hair up into a messy bun over the top of your hair for the day. Your bangs falling on the side of your face. “Doll,” he purrs his nickname to you.

Sebastian had picked up his pace and leaned down to snake an arm around your waist. His face leans into the crook of your neck hiding a smile of happiness on his face. His lips peck your taut skin, the love bites and bruises throb with irritation.

“Please don’t,” You mutter and move his arm almost forcefully away from you. A lady, with her baby secured on her chest in one of those baby harnesses, looked over to the two of you. She gave you a nasty look before fluttering her eyelashes at Sebastian with annoyance. The bites and bruises on your neck were loud and uncomfortable for the woman living in a miserable marriage. “Come on,” he whispers with neediness. 

As the two of you pass by her, he reaches forward and pinches your right asscheek, you slap his hand away quickly. Annoyed he rolls his eyes and mutters out, “You won’t let me touch you at home, you won’t let me touch you in public?”

When you round the corner you glare at him over your shoulder. “You really think I want you touching me anywhere right now?” You whisper-yell at him. Sebastian rolls his eyes and gets close to your face. “Get over it already doll, I said I was sorry,” he whispers back, just as harsh.

“You think I could get over something like that?” You whisper shout and shove him slightly, he had stepped close to be in your face. He grabs your hand and yanks you forward. You’re chest to chest. Your shoulder hit a rack of chips and a few fell. “Wow,” the voice tsks, “You gotta be careful Y/n.” The sultry voice then mocks.

Both of you look at Scarlett as she picks up a few bags of chips off of the ground; You took an awkward and rash step away from Sebby.

Scarlett looked overly dressed in her tight sky blue button-down shirt and white dress pants that accented her hips. You put some distance between you and Scarlett and Sebastian as she looks at you with telling eyes and stares; Looking down the three of you stand in a small equilateral triangle.

Her lips are twisted in a wicked smirk before it spreads into a pleasant smile when she looks up at Sebastian. “Hi, Scarlett.” Sebby grins at her, a slight mist in his eyes.

You flash a quick smile before briskly walking away, leaving them to themselves. You could care less about formalities and being a pleasant housewife in public. The more distance you created between those two the better. Scarlett took a step forward, her eyes wide and innocent, with her grocery basket in hand. “Hi Seb, how are you?” She asks with a coy smile. Sebastian rolls back his shoulders. His eyes look over Scarlett’s head and he sees you talking with a florist about the current flowers on display.

You were attentive as you listened to the older man talk, even putting in your two cents of knowledge you learned from Wanda. The florist was impressed as he walked you over to the Tulip selection. Sebastian scanned the variety, he knew that Tulips were one of your favorite flowers.

“I’m good,” he says distracted before he looks back down at her with his dashing smile. Scarlett swoons and looks away before looking back at him suggestively. “You know, as good as I can be with this sort of lifestyle.” He tells her with a lustful shrug.

She nods, her eyes on his lips, she looks over her shoulder before she leans up and kisses his lips quickly but passionately. “Scarlett,” he warns with a teasing voice. He leans down and kisses her again. “No more, I’m married... and happily.” He tells her and moves to walk off.

Scarlett rolls her eyes and runs a hand over his bicep. “Come on Seb, you don’t have to be so tight with me.” she quirked an eyebrow and puckered her lips. Sebastian groans playfully, setting down his grocery basket to touch her hips. He leans down and kisses her. The hand on his bicep comes up and plays with the ends of his hair. He pulls away from her lips. “We’re friendly ex’s do you understand,” he asks lowly.

She blushes, her stomach erupting in butterflies, and her sex quivering as she moistened against her thong. “Mhmm, friendly indeed Seb,” They kiss again. “How’s work Scar? I hear that you moved up to Expert.”

“I did, a few more retesting and I should be as good as or better than little miss prodigy,” she teases bitterly. Sebastian rolls his eyes leaning against the edge of the aisle he was in. “I don’t know Scar, Y/n is amazing with a firearm. I heard the rumors about her being a natural Hawkeye like your brother Clint...” Sebastian looked off again, finding you easily as you spoke with a clerk. “She’s a-”

“Prodigy,” The word was venomous on her tongue, “I know Seb. Everyone knows.” she scoffs and rolls her eyes. “What? You jealous of my girl Scar? Feeling a little threatened?” Sebastian thought it was sexy, cute even, that his ex-wife was jealous of his current wife. Watching her cheeks and nose turn all pink at the mention of his favorite. Scarlett rolls her eyes sucks her teeth. “I’m not jealous of her, Sebastian.”

Sebby chuckles and looks around them. “Don’t worry too much Scar, green isn’t your best color.” He pulls her close. His right hand relaxed against the curve of her ass, his left hand cradling her hip. “Y/n wants out of this life.” he confides in her sheepishly.

Scar’s green eyes light up with a wave of fear. “She wants out? Doesn-”

“She hasn’t said anything as of yet, but I know my doll, she wouldn’t go that way.” He wasn’t certain as he lied to her effortlessly. With a lie like that he was solidifying his statements beforehand. Scarlett was his ex and it had to stay that way, no matter what went on behind closed doors...or in this case, empty aisles. Sebastian gave her a kiss on her forehead, grabbed his grocery basket, and was ready to walk away.

“Is it true Seb?” Scarlett asks and turns on her heel, this was her last-ditch attempt to plant the seeds of doubt and confusion within his mind—to create a rift between You and Sebastian. “She’s leaving you right?”

Sebastian stills internally but pivots on his heel. He looks down at Scarlett with troubled eyes. He knew that she didn’t like Y/n and well Y/n didn’t consider her a real friend.

They were cordial but still, he knew his wife better than anyone so hearing Scarlett ask about that ‘supposed’ divorce made a chill go down his spine. How would she know about that? “No,” he was quick when he answers her. “Actually we may try for a baby or two.”

Scarlett’s face heats up and a small shade burns on her nose and cheeks. It was occurring to her that Sebastian maybe over her, for real this time;

It cut something deep within her hearing him say that...knowing that she wouldn’t be able to give him something she could. That had been ripple that shook their boat and sunk it.

Even though she didn’t show it Scarlett felt shattered. It had been booming in her mind that she could never compete with Project-Silver...ever. The girl was a prodigy after all. And...she was eligible to be a mother too. Scarlett couldn’t. That thought alone was killing her because she knew Sebastian wanted a big family.

—And although she kissed him and he kissed her back it was all nothing to him. It was reduced to a little tease, a sort of fucked up way to greet one another.

So when she watched him, bitterly, walk after the short woman, grabbing a single white Tulip from the florist she was talking to. Scarlett’s nimble fingers broke into the grocery basket's plastic handles. She was so mad, so furious. She wanted to lash out and beat the woman to death but she held it together.

Turning on her heel she presses the BlueTooth device in her ear. “Did you hear that?” She speaks. On the other end of the line, Pepper hiccups and then sneezes. She was in bed with the flu after she took her time to help Robert feel better and recover before he had to go back out into the field. “Oh my God, I thought Wanda said-” she sneezes into the line. “I thought she said they were you know..”

“I know, and I think it was something true because I saw them arguing... briefly.” Scarlett rolls her eyes and walks down the aisle they were in previously. She wouldn’t admit that when she walked through the store looking to restock on fruits she stopped and followed them around a bit. “No way! -oh, gross that’s so not cute.” Pepper gags on the other end.

Scarlett laughs and then strolls down until she finds what she’s looking for. “What are you watching?” she asks, “America’s Next Top Model, there are reruns-” Pepper sneezed hard, Scarlett’s eyes widen and she takes in a sharp breath. “What?” Pepper asks, holding her phone closer to her ear.

Her eyes were trained on the screen but when she heard Scar take in that sharp inhalation she paused. “What happened?” Pepper asks urgently. Scarlett looked at the tagging on the product in front of her. “I think she might be pregnant already.” Her eyes water.

“Oh no, sweety are you okay?” Pepper asks softly, sitting up in bed while sneezing. A deviously-cunning smirk rolls over Scarlett’s face. “I’m fine, but she’s going to terminate it.” Scarlett had picked up the purple box reading what the instructions said to do. “She bought a Plan B while they were shopping for pregnancy tests.”

Pepper coughed this time and then blew her nose. “How do you know that?” she asks and groans. “Gosh, this fucking show.” the two women share a laugh. Scarlett continues down the aisle looking over to her left, she could see Sebastian trying to wrap his arms around you while in line.

You visibly stiffened and tried to push his hand away discreetly but he was inclined down, his face in the crook of your neck. He had to be kissing or sucking more hickeys on your neck. They had been on full display and overbearing as the trails of love bites and bruises dipped under the collar of your shirt.

If Scarlett didn’t know what she already knew she would’ve believed that you two were such a cute and happy couple. But she clearly knew better.

“They play the happy couple so well, how pathetic.” She laughs, from her it was something nasty. Her feelings toward you increase in repulsive strife as she continues on her way. “You’re so bad.” Pepper laughs with her.

Sebastian had held your hand tightly as you both walked with one another hand in hand to his car. He kissed the back of your delicate hand as he pulled you along to walk instep with him. A nice and sleek Rolls Royce was parked and waiting for your arrival; It was a cream color with nice fabric seats. “Stop it doll, you’re going to make a scene-”

You snatch your hand from him and cross your arms tightly under your breast. “I don’t want you touching me Sebby, I don’t!” You tell him pointedly and walk ahead of him. “I don’t want to be by you, or around you and you’re making this so very hard because you’re fucking suffocating.” You looked back at him and glared. Sebastian takes a deep breath and runs a hand over his face as he looks at you.

“What the fuck do you want from me doll? The fuck do you want me to do?” He hisses with a whine, it sounded like an angry beg, and is quick to be by you as you both near the car. He places the bags into the trunk. “I’ll do anything,”

Your eyes sparkle with that sliver of hope that if you asked the one thing of him, he’d actually give it to you. But hope for you came in stride and when he looks into your hopeful brown eyes his own darken. He didn’t have to say it for you to know what he meant when he looked at you. “I want you to leave me alone for a while.” You tell him and turn your attention away from him. Your voice was so soft and broken.

“Y/n you know I can’t do that, I can’t just-”

Tears were falling down your eyes quickly. “Please Sebby, just for a little while.” You begged of him. He closes the trunk, fighting with himself mentally. “Please,” you beg breathless and you take a step to him. An intimate step toward him. You touch his strong arms and you’re pleading with him with your sad eyes. “Just a little while, please.”

Sebastian sighs, and nods his head. “Okay,” he lets out a deflated sigh and looks away as if he’s sold his soul to the devil. “Okay, but only-” you were jumping for joy and reaching up to kiss his cheeks.

“Thank you, Sebby,” You smile, genuinely at him. This was, what you could consider, the first step. Your arms are around him for a brief moment before you’re pulling away, heaving harshly. Sebastian reached for you to hold you up but you had rushed off a little ways away covering your mouth. Your stomach had turned violently, bile had shot up your throat.

Grabbing hold of Sebastian had made you feel sick. Memories of your night together, of him killing Emile just hours ago, and having to clean up the mess hurt. You couldn’t look at him the same but it did make you feel slightly better he was going to give you some kind of freedom. Sebastian was rubbing your back and helping you hold your hair back from your face as you puked your guts up beside a big busted up Ford F150.

“Doll,” he starts gently. “You okay?” He rubs your back and pulls out the handkerchief that he always kept in his left pocket to wipe the corners of your mouth. Sebastian, no matter what had happened in the past twenty hours, still remained gentle when he needed to be. Minus the hitting and the punching, his touch on your skin was unfailingly gentle.

You agree, not looking at him. He pushes the hair in front of your face back and behind your ears, including kisses to your forehead and you let him. Mentally giving him some ‘cool-points’ since he was agreeing to let you be alone. “I’m gonna go take a walk,” You tell him slowly. “I’ll call you when I’m ready to come home. I promise.”

Sebastian was hesitant. He thought that maybe you meant being alone in the comfort of your home. His mind was wiring wrong and he wanted to shove you in the car and drive you right back to the penthouse and stay there, but he didn’t. Seeing the way you jumped for joy and instinctively reached for him made his heart hammer with hope. He didn’t want to loose that.

Deliberately, he nods his head and he lets his hands drop to his sides. “You won’t be gone too long right?” he inquires, his voice a bit scared. You gazed up at him with wide eyes, overhearing the fear tremor in his voice like a call foreign to your normal symphony. “Yeah, I swear it. I’ll probably find a little book shop or something and call in about an hour.”

He smiled hearing you talk so casually about what you planned to do. It gave him some reassurance. You didn’t realize that it was something he required. You only chalked him up to be a monster; A controlling and cruel man who, literally, wouldn’t take 'No' for an answer. He had violated you just last night. But for him, although he knew that his actions wouldn’t be wholly forgiven, he knew you. Sebastian knew that you would, ultimately, forgive him. Maybe this was the inception.

The two of you part ways. Sebastian drives off from the parking lot of the grocery store, waving at you with this bright smile that makes your chest tight. You smile and wave before crossing the street and taking a deep breath of fresh air. You stretch your arms out and walk down the street, passing shops and buildings. Your inquisitive and wonderous eyes rake over everything around you.

The air felt warmer, the sky bluer, the Sun was brighter. It felt good to be outside and away from everything.

It was always your thing to truly getaway. To be by yourself and to be free without judgment. You had walked for about six blocks before you bumped into someone. “Oh, I’m so sorry,” you apologize quickly and help whomever you bumped in to pick up their books.

You had picked up one book, you recognized it as a childhood favorite. You would read and reread the words of Moby Dick over and over again to yourself as you waited in those...overcrowded foster rooms, waiting to have two or even one person say they wanted you. “I loved Melville as a child,”

Your voice has died a little bit when you looked at the teen in front of you. “Thank you for your help, but I didn’t need it.” Shuri had spoken with a sharp tongue. “Next time, watch where you’re going.”

“Shuri,” you called after her with concern but she snatched the book from your hand and flipped you off. With a sigh, you stand up, but reach down and grab a piece of paper that had fallen from the thick text. You didn’t mean to read over the handwriting but you did.

‘retreat, second-place winners eat at beach sides with Johnny. blue meets green and red’s in the pool. X marks bullet.’

It was code, code for something that you wouldn’t let go of any time soon, but you did dismiss it. This probably fell under the lifestyle you were trying to distance from, no matter the fact that you were married to Sebastian. “Shuri!” you call after her with your hand stretched out to her. She turns on her heels and looks at your hand, you detected the slight fear in her eyes as she saw the small piece of paper. You jog easily to her and return the note. “You dropped this.”

Shuri takes the piece of paper from you quickly and scurries off.

You never understood why Shuri didn’t like you. You knew she was Chadwick’s little sister but you didn’t know her all that well for a bias to be built against you the way that it was. Before you found out that the two were related you had talked with her once or twice at one of those events. You had only a glimpse of her at the Academy.

She was a very smart girl, very bright, and she knew a thing or two about guns. Something you two had in common, a subject you were a pro in. The few years at the Academy together, you sheltered her, took her under your wing. During one of those big even dinners, when Chad had walked over while the two of you laughed about sports cars and machine guns, things had changed and been different.

When Shuri disappears from sight you’re pulling your phone out your pocket quickly and dialing a number. “You okay?” Sebastian had picked up his phone quickly.

“Yeah,” you breath and shiver. “I, uh... can you come and get me?”

Sebby was to you within a few short minutes. He was honest with you and told you he had stuck around the area just in case you would need him sooner. To his shock, you weren't upset or even unnerved by it, you were appreciative.

Now you sat with your body relaxed into the seat of his car, watching the buildings pass by. “Why did you kill Emile?” you ask softly and suddenly. It had been on your mind all day.

Sebastian looks at you briefly, he observed as you traced nothing on the leather of the door handle before keeping his focus stern and on the road. “I don’t know, I kind of just... snapped.” He looked at you quickly before keeping his eyes on the road. “Why?” you ask him cautiously.

The cabin of the car grew tense and humid as he let the silence stretch on without answering you. His hold on the steering wheel stiffened and his knuckles blanched and fainted. “I um.. I didn’t want her to take you away from me.”

You turned your head to him. “You killed her because she was going to call the cops.” You told him, there was no question in your voice as you looked at him with wariness. “You, realistically, have the whole of Manhattan in your hands and you were afraid of our housekeeper?”

It was a joke, and both of you did laugh about it but Sebby shook his head. “I may have all of Manhattan in my pocket but they would still have to do their job, arrest me, file the paperwork, etc.” He licked his lips and rested his chin in his left hand, his elbow rested on the small space on the door handle as he drove. 

“Why did you do it?” You ask pointedly. You had thought to yourself if you did get him talking without any arguing maybe you could get some answers. Some well-needed answers to clear up the last two and a half weeks. Sebastian looks at you before focusing on the road, pulling off as the light changed to green. “Do what?” he asks.

You nod, rather, you move your chin outward in a nudge and take a deep breath. Sebastian looks at you again. He relaxes more into his seat as another redlight stopped you. “Why did you hurt me, Sebby?” You ask you rested your chin in your hand. Your elbow on the armrest in the center console. You had turned your body in the passenger side chair and pulled your knees up to your chest.

Sebastian’s eyes widen with shock. He bites his bottom lip. Brows knit together and he’s looking away from you as he pulls the car off again at the green light. Sebby doesn’t tell you anything as you drive. So, you continue to speak. “You told me I gave you no other choice-”

“You did.” His voice was laborious when he spoke. “I had to do something to make you stay.”

You look at him, and he meets your eyes. Sebastian shivers when he briefly meets your eyes. The look of dearth in them had him confused. But the confusion cleared up the longer he looked, you did want something... Answers. You want to know why his actions had been so severe, you really wanted to know why you were seeing double of him. Sebastian looks away from you feeling probed, it was an all too familiar feeling that made him feel bleak. “Sebby,” you reached out and waited to touch him. You don’t.

“Why did you do it-”

“I had too okay!” He shrieks at you. You were so high-strung lately. Tears had been in your eyes but they didn’t fall. Instead, you looked away, waiting for him to finish. “You’re my dream Y/n! Literally, my personal fantasy. I couldn’t let that go.” He tells. His hand punches the steering wheel violently. “From the first time I saw your face in my dreams to when I actually met you I knew I had to have you. I love you and everything you have to offer me and when you said..” his voice cracks. “When you said you wanted a divorce I panicked.”

Your wet brown eyes look up his body, from the way his hands held the wheel for dear life to the way his shoulders were square and tense. “I used to have nightmares about you leaving me when we first got married,” he spoke, hushed. He was shaking now, slight tremors that shook through his arms. “And then they were coming to reality- I just.. I panicked, okay, I snapped.”

At the next red light, Sebastian runs both his hands up and down his face like a scrubbing motion before he rested his forehead against the steering wheel. “I could’ve done something else differently but I didn’t. And for that I really am sorry.”

Sebastian peeks at you and then regains his composure. The drive is silent now. It was tense, and a feeling of mourning had danced over both of your nerves. “I saw you with Scarlett, I saw you kiss her.” You whisper.

The car almost skids into oncoming traffic. You’re gripping your seatbelt and the support handle by the top of your head- it was close by the door.

Sebastian’s heart had stuttered in his chest. His lungs felt tight. As he controlled the car your voice remained soft, sad, and steady. “I saw the way you looked at her, and how you smiled at her, like she was the best thing that happened to you.”

Although you had your own thoughts and feelings toward him, it still hurt the same as being fully committed to a relationship and watching your partner flock off as he did. 

Usually, matters of the heart didn’t bother you. You were a free spirit whether you admitted it or not. It didn’t hurt watching Sebastian look and play the part of being so happy with another woman. It was the fact that he was proclaiming he loved you and wanted you to stay with him, yet when you turn your back to him he’s off with his hands on another woman. 

The contradiction was too much, it made your head hurt. “I can understand if you still have feelings for her. She was your first wife, high school or middle school sweethearts right?” you take a deep breath and blink away the forming tears. “I get that. I swear I do.” Your mind thought to previous relationships, the deep raw feelings you willingly gave those people in your past.

Sebastian looks at you, trying to read you like he usually did but something was different about you. You were closing off to him, cutting off his pipeline of grace that only you could give him. “Like I really do, she’s so beautiful, she’s smart and funny.” You listed off, your voice had a rasp that made the fine hairs on the back of his neck stick up. “I’ve always noticed how you two would even sneak away at those annual events the families hold. You guys spent a lot of years together and I get that. That’s love.”

“What’re you saying to me Y/n?” He asks and turns into the parking lot of the building you lived in. His blue eyes were hard and set only on the road in front of him. “You don’t love me, Sebby-”

He rolls his eyes, his temper is spiking and his voice is vicious as he’s yelling at you and telling you, ‘There is no way that You would know he loved you or not.’ He yells at you and tells you that during your five years of being together you haven’t, not once, tried to learn and love him; It was a partical lie, you had tried and he knew that. He just needed a way to hurt you, make you feel how you how he felt in this moment.

Sebastian, in his fury, had slipped and yelled that ‘You weren’t anything like Scarlett, you didn’t try hard enough.’

“Because you were adopted you’ve been a spoiled brat. You’ve had everything handed to you because you were picked. Because you were lucky. Yet! I’m the fucking bad guy because I managed to tame you? Go to hell Y/n, get the fuck over yourself” He yelled at you.

Sebastian had pointed his fingers in your face angrily. You had only sat there and watched as he erupted. Sebastian had missed the grim look on your face, how you had been set in your seat. Your facial features void of any emotion, just a numbness to you that would’ve unsettled him. You stared ahead at the road as his words bit and scorned you. Your hands clenching and unclenching in your lap in rapid intervals. When the car was parked you got out quickly as he continued to yell. You needed to get away from him or you would snap.

“See look at you now! Being a fucking brat and walking off because I’m telling you the truth.”

“You aren’t telling the truth!” Your scream was sharp and startling. Sebastian stops and stills, he was gripped by the balls in attention at you before something tipped him. His attention was now elsewhere. “You’re not telling the truth at all! You’re spewing off your weak-ass assumptions of me and thinking you’re right when you aren’t.”

Sebastian didn’t look at you, his eyes looking around the parking lot. His lack in attention blew the whistle on your unsettled pot. “You don’t fucking know me Sebby.” you sneer nastily at him. He’s eyes cut to you for a dangerous moment before he looked away.

Sebastian had tried to get your attention discreetly as he took a few steps to you—tried to grab you up but you and quiet your outburst but you pushed him away and created some distance. “You’re so fucking full of shit and it’s so fucking frustrating! You don’t think I’ve tried! You don’t think at one point I really did want you!”

You kept going. “Doll,” he warns but you kept up. “You’re a sick selfish bastard who only takes and conquers!”

“Shut Up!” He roared at you. It only made you angrier.

“You’re a monster-”

Pop. It was a singular sound and it made the large car park echo with insanity. You felt exhilerating as you balled up your small hands ready to push him to fight. Sebastian didn’t flinch but he did tackle you down protectively, if it was a misfire then he would be on the shooter in an instant. He used his body to shield you from whatever was going on. The sharp sound reminded you of a gun going off after it had registered.

Sebastian had sat up in a straddled position and looked around trying to find where the shot came from. He felt the heat off of your body, felt the stain on his cotton shirt. His heart was hammering as his eyes flickered from you to around, counting the seconds it would take for security to arrive.

In the near distance, you could hear footsteps charging toward you. It must’ve been the security team. Your eyes had blurred with pain when you had been pummeled down to the ground. The back of your head hit the tarmac brutally. Tears sprang to your eyes from the pain, little flurries spazzed around the parking garage over head lights. You blink rapidly as you try to clear your vision. 

You had reached up and pulled Sebastian a little closer to you, you didn’t want him to be visible if the gunman took aim for another shot. He was’t covering himself like he should have, he was blindly being heroic. You frisked his upper body when you seen the small marks of blood. “Sebby,” you groan. “You’re bleeding,”

Sebastian had looked at you when he pressed his hand sharply against your side. You winced, the pain in your head throbbing from his actions. He looked down at you and then down to his shirt but his face grew tighter. His free hand had cupped your face and then he looks up, screaming off orders in a different language, using the hand that held your face to point off angrily around in the open air above his head.You had tried to move but your entire left side had burned, making you convulse slightly. 

You yell and try to curl up but those actions had stopped you too. Sebastian used both hands and pressed on your side winding you. It wasn’t Sebastian who was bleeding, it was you.

The familiar sterile smell of antiseptic and alcohol had made your head spin. You grit your teeth and suck in a deep breath feeling Dr. Banner use his medical tweezers to remove the bullet from your side. Sebastian had stood off to the side of the large lab room on the phone angrily. “You okay?” He asks as he pulls the small silver bulb from inside your body. You nod your head.

You hold your hand out and ask to see the slug. To your shock, it was a custom made bullet, one you knew all too well. “Too big to be a nine, too small to be a forty-five,”

“I know,” you tell him and hold the bloody slug in your fingers. Dr. Banner had used a new hand-held device. It was a smaller version of a regeneration-cradle that he and Tony came up with. You were in the hands of a genius. This small tool was shaped like a gun but looked like one of the space guns from the movie ‘The Iron Giant’. He had squeezed the little trigger and a laser-like-light shone out.

You wince feeling your cells carbonate and stretch to form over the entry wound the bullet had created. “I’ve actually seen one like this.” You mutter. Dr. Banner looks up at you through his small glasses. “You have?”

You nod, he sets down the medical tool before grabbing bandages and covering the rawness of the wound. It would take about two weeks to fully heal but you definitely had a head start because you were surrounded by the best tech, although the people behind them weren’t the very best. “I uh, when I was in those camps.. the one my father had sent me to, we had to learn how to make our own. Make them untraceable. You had to make your own gun too. No traces meant you didn’t exist.”

“Like Soldier?” He asks and takes off his glasses. “Who?” You ask him confused. Dr. Banner points over his shoulder to Sebastian. He was now accompanied by Chris, Robert, and Anthony. They had been speaking in hushed voices. Chris had looked at you with concerned eyes. “Sebastian, Soldier. He’s never told you his war stories?”

You looked at Dr. Banner with confusion and shocked-amusement. Dr. Banner smiled at the child-like look in your brown eyes, a smile curled in the corners of your mouth. “War stories?” Dr. Banner shook his head and chuckles with a smile. “Gosh, he tells you nothing huh?”

“Well, I haven’t been so forthcoming with my past either.” You tell him honestly. You and Banner shared a little laugh and you even stand up to stretch. “Do you want anything to eat? I have a few granola bars.” he offers and gets up to open a cabinet to grab a cup that neatly held about four granola bars. He offered them to you and you grabbed one. “Tell me about those war stories.”

Dr. Banner’s eyes numb. “It’s not really my place to tell you his story. You either hear it word of mouth from him or not at all.”

“Oh, that’s not fair Bruce.” you laugh with him. He nods with a small smile before he sighs. “Tell me again how you know the bullet is custom made?”

You nod your head and set aside the granola; you only took a bite out of it but that small amount cured the sudden queasy feeling in your gut. “I was about six years old the first time I got shot, a few months after that Brock had brought me to Canada... for the Academy.”

You recounted the time you had been forced to live in that facility until you were nothing but a cold-hearted individual. You told Dr. Banner a striped version of events. You told him that you had bruised your fingers to create the perfect bullet that would pierce through the body no matter how big the target was, and if aimed correctly the bullet would curve without the shooter having to do much. “Brutal.” he smiles.

Sebastian had looked over to see you talking and laughing with Bruce, his eyes then trailed to Chris while they listened to Tony talk about the new security measures he’ll be taking to ensure his Cappo and lady were safe. Tony had gone on and on about how Sebastian should’ve listened to him and the others and move you and himself into the compound for the next coming months.

Things in the underworld had been shaken up recently. At the last ‘church’ meeting, things had been called to attention. Like how there was a fault in the curriculum and some alumni were becoming shady and trying to save face. Sebastian, although attentive to what was being said, had been distracted and occupied with other matters—You.

Chris excused himself and walked over to you and embraced you. Sebastian watched as your face lit up when you hugged him. He turns away and holds it together as he speaks. “I can’t move Y/n to the compound just yet.” he interrupts. Robert and Anthony looked at him like he was crazy.

“Serg, no disrespect but are you fucking dumb?” Anthony asks him and crosses his arms over his chest. His brown eyes burn furiously at his friend, he knew Sebastian was being selfish. “We get it, you want her to yourself but it isn’t the honeymoon phase anymore-”

“Don’t you think I know that?” He snaps at him hushed. Tony’s arrogance spoke for him before he uttered a word- the roll of his eyes told them everything. Sebastian glares at him dangerously. “What? You have some smart ass remark to make now?”

Tony rolls his eyes again and looks over Sebastian’s shoulder briefly before he looks back at his friends. “I would just like to remind you that someone tried to kill you or your wife. Okay? And well, considering you’re the head and face of the families now the target on your back has gotten bigger and extended to Y/n,” he leans in forward and pulls out his phone; It looked like a piece of glass with rubber on the outside of it to protect it. Tony was a technological genius and sometimes it got him in trouble with the law—rightfully so.

On his phone, he pulled up the program and it stood in front of the three men as a holographic image with flexibility. “Remember a few months ago during J-tag. Darcy, Klemens, and Stryker all had been missing from that meeting. Instead, Stryker sent that obnoxious warlord Logan as his rep.” He over exaggerates.

Tony did some flicking of his wrist, sliding and swiping before blowing up an image and file. “Well, I did some digging into this Logan guy cause why not? I don’t trust or like him.”

“Suspicion, get on with it.” Anthony waved his hand away. Tony rolls his eyes at him and smirks. “Shut up honey-bear,” Anthony smacks the side of his arm, “Anyway, I did some digging and I found out this, your precious little wife not only knows him but they were in the Academy together up in Ontario.”

The three men looked back to you as you spoke with Chris and Bruce. “You think she had something to do with this? What? With everything going on?” Anthony asks and pokes Tony’s shoulder. The two begin to bicker about poking and pushing but Sebastian had kept his eyes on you. You were always in your own little world, and don’t think he didn’t miss the way you had studied the bullet that was removed from your side. He read your lips, he knew you knew something about the bullet.

Although he knew you, and Sebastian did know you, he did have to keep the thought of you possibly knowing anything on the back burner.

You look up from your conversation with Bruce and Chris. You had met Sebastian’s dimmed gaze and waved sheepishly. Chris looked over to his friend and smiles. “He’s so protective over you.” he smiles down.

“Yeah, it can be overbearing.” You mutter and look away from him. “Anyway, I have to use the bathroom.” You excuse yourself and leave the lab. The men had all gotten still when you left the room. They were listening out for your footsteps, counting them to make sure you had reached the bathroom.

“The Academy, it’s in Ontario you said, right?” Sebastian asks and pulls out his phone. He started typing and swiping. “Yeah, why?” Tony asks and leans over to see his phone. “Take a little trip this weekend?”

Sebastian had packed thoroughly and you couldn’t care less about it. You had busied yourself with looking at potential applications for a new housekeeper. You had so far read through six of them and did a video chat call with the second-to-last applicant. You were getting tired and just closed down your laptop when the elevator door dings and, in comes Tony, Anthony, and Chris.

“Wow, if I knew any better I would assume you three were here for diner.” You mutter and turn around to grab the popcorn out of the microwave. “Where too?” You ask the men.

Tony had smirked at you and leaned his hip against the kitchen island. “Why do you wanna know Peter Rabbit? Are you always this inquisitive?” He was interrogating you, his eyes hard but playful, it was obvious but it also wasn’t obvious. You always brushed Robert off as a total jackass. He had money, he had looks, and worst of all he was smart—incredibly smart. “No, she isn’t.”

Chris had come to your defense before he swept you up in a devoted hug that was accompanied by a twirl and a really big smile. “How’s my girl?” He asked you softly. Of course, you blushed. You always did, he and Sebastian had that effect on you, no matter how awful. You answer him with a shrug.

Tony and Anthony look at one another before looking at Chris like he was crazy. You hugged Anthony and nodded to Tony; In your left arm, your laptop rested comfortably against you and your popped popcorn was in your right hand. You walked away from the three men and went to your studio and closed the door.

“I swear, you’re like, on a fast path to getting killed.” Tony rolls his eye at Chris. “Shut up.” he laughs. Anthony rolls his eyes and rests his forearms on the granite countertop. “He’s telling the truth you know."

It was Chris’s turn to roll his eyes. His tall frame was against the counter by the refrigerator, tough arms crossed tightly over his chest. He thought for a moment before he spoke. “Me and Y/n are just friends,” he bit his lip and sighs. “Yeah I miss her, but we’re just friends. Besides, even though she won’t admit it she’s crazy about Serg, she always has been.” He spoke with sadness.

“So it’s true, you used to fuck her,” Tony spoke out loud what he was thinking, nodding his head as he did so, no regard for a filter. “No, we almost did but it never happened.” Chris shrugs his shoulders and looks past to the closed studio door. Last time he saw it you were in the middle of painting it. Now the mural was completed and it looked amazing.

Tony smirks defiantly. “You so fucked her,” he told. Chris blushes. “I didn’t... exactly.” That much was true. Tony and Anthony smirk and keeps quiet when Sebastian rounds the corner his bag in hand. He had heard what they spoke about when he came down the stairs but he didn’t show it. He knew about everything that happened between his best friend and his wife.

At first, Sebastian didn’t see Chris as a possible threat—but with everything going on he wasn’t going to take a chance anymore. He would eventually pull him aside and hash everything out. After all, they were like brothers. “Alright ladies, are you done with your gossip?”

Tony and Anthony didn’t know the extent of Chris and Sebastian’s friendship—meaning they didn’t know that it would hit a nerve bringing up the fact that Chris and Y/n may have been sexually active long before he married her. “You knew he slept with your wife?” Anthony asks. “Can I sleep with your wife?”

Sebby had played it off. It was normal for the men he was surrounded by to talk about women and sex like this like it was a 'whatever' kind of topic. They just didn’t know on the inside he was marking up a mental list. A list that would have them all running for the hills if his mind was ever examined. “He didn’t sleep with her, and no you can’t sleep with her. She’s mine now.” He chuckles and sets down his bag.

He was making his way over to your studio. “And I don’t share,” he calls playfully to them over his shoulders. The look in his eye, however, wasn’t anything close to being comical. Sebastian knocks on the studio door twice before opening it up. You peeked your head over your canvas and raised an eyebrow at him. You didn’t like it when he didn’t wait for you to permit him to walk in your room. “Sorry,” he quickly apologizes. “I just wanted to let you know that I’m leaving.”

Sebastian had stood in the doorway, clearly visible to his friends. He was far away enough that they couldn’t hear him talk to you or you talk back to him. “You think she’ll be all traditional and kiss him goodbye?” Anthony had asked. Chris shook his head. “Nah, I doubt it.”

“Five bucks says she will,” Anthony mutters. “Thirty says she won’t.” Chris egged on. “Fifty says she hesitates.” Tony grins at them and fixes his high-tech looking glasses. You had made your appearance known to all three of them as Sebastian quickly spoke to you. He leans down to kiss you but he hesitates. The air between the three of them stiffens as they wait.

Tony was right, you did hesitate before you reached your arms up and around Sebastian’s neck and kissed him on the cheek before fully hugging him. “Give me my money.” Tony looks at them.

With playful groans, Anthony takes a five-dollar bill out his pocket and Chris takes out a twenty and a ten from his wallet before handing it to Tony. “Bastard.” Anthony squints his eyes at him. “Cost of doing business Armstrong, my old man would be proud.”

“Yeah sure, Howard would be proud his son bets on the actions of his best friend's wife.” Chris rolls his eyes at the bickering between his friends. Tony and Anthony were known for it. It was what made their friendship strong. As they spoke, and Sebastian grabbed his bag, Chris felt conflicted. Had things been fixed between you and Sebastian? He had wondered. But, you hesitated. You hardly ever hesitate for anything.

It was an unspoken rule around the way of your lifestyle. If you hesitate—you die. It was that straightforward.

“You alright Cap?” Sebastian asks him and rests a large hand on his friend's shoulder. “Yeah,” he clears his throat and fixes his posture against the elevator wall. “Just lost in my head is all.”


	6. "Did I mean it?"

On Monday morning you had been sitting on the kitchen Island in an oversized button-down shirt. Your hair was pulled messily on top of your head with a pencil sticking through the sturdy bun. Your eyes were shielded by your glasses as you read along with your computer screen and took notes in a notebook.

Your focus was so strong that you hadn’t noticed when the elevator doors opened up. Sebastian had walked through looking tired and ready to drop. He had looked you over, feeling good about how contempt and at ease you were in your element while wearing his shirt. Tired cool-baby-blue eyes take you in as you were studying. He wondered, what subject had your attention today?

As quietly as he was when he entered the Penthouse, he put down his bag near the couch and walked to the kitchen. His mind was a messy thunderous storm. The trip to Ontario presented him with more questions than answers.

"Hey." you murmur, your eyes quickly glance up to him from your laptop, and back down again. You're resuming your place reading the paragraph about conjecture, and juxtaposition. Sebastian smiles at you when walking over into the kitchen. "Hi." He yawns and rubs his tired eyes. You stop reading, looking at him with concern. You brought your bottom lip into your mouth, your index finger scratching and picking as the sensitive skin on your thumb.

The two of you stare at one another in lenient silence. You move your laptop from your lap and wave him closer. You were unsure of your actions but you allowed them "You didn't get much sleep did you?" You ask him and wrap your arms around his shoulders, leaning forward from your crisscross position on the counter.

Sebastian lets out a tense breath and relaxes into your arms, his large ones snaking around your body with ease, enveloping you in him. You smelt clean, and you were incredibly warm. He breathes you in holding you tighter to his body, pressing you tight against his chest. Sebastian could feel your nipples poke at him through the material. His strong and securing hold tightened around your waist giving you an ache but you didn't mind it. He missed you.

Spending forty-eight hours in nearing freezing temperatures wasn't his idea of a pleasant time out of town. But he had bared those harsh cold days because he needed things to make sense. Out in Ontario wasn’t all that bad for the time he spent there.

The part of you that wanted to continue to hold him had pushed him back. That would be enough for now, or for further notice. Sure it was you who wanted to be affectionate but it would come in small little roves that, when used up, was used up quickly.

Sebastian blatantly ignored the obvious signs that you were ready to let go from hugging him. He had pulled you a little closer to him, your legs now hung over the cold granite countertop of the island. As you stiffened and your arms got rigid you asked him. "How was your trip?"

"Fine," he brushed you off and held you even tighter that, it was beginning to hurt. You shifted in his hold and put your hands between you and him. Stubbornly, you pushed him off of you. Sebastian stood in front of you with a rough face. His stubble had grown a little longer, his hair was a bit longer—he usually kept it short and out of his face, his eyes were tired and his bottom lids were red. "You should shower." You murmur to him and bring your legs back up on the counter.

Sebastian had stopped you, keeping your legs relaxed and opened so he could stand between them. You were turning your attention away from him, letting him stand there. Sebastian had stopped you again, grabbed your hand, and turned your chin up to him. Your computer was long forgotten as you stared up into his thundering eyes. "I have a question,"

Two Days Ago

Sebastian was in deep thought as he stared out the window of the car. His cool blue eyes fixed on the tarmac of the airport as they arrived at the Quinjet. “Yeah,” Tony rolled his eyes, adding the popping of the ‘p’ to his, clearly annoyed response. He hung up and let out a sigh. “Trouble in paradise Tony?” Chris asks with a smirk on his pink lips, swiping more on his phone.

“Don’t you know it. Pepper is freaking out about that stupid modeling show, and then is worried I won’t make it back in time for her family's Sunday dinner,” He rolled his eyes with sarcasm and pulled out his phone. He moved around on the holographic screen, rearranging dates and appointments. “I’m Robert Downey-fucking-Jr. I’m fucking awesome and she’s worried about table manners.”

Anthony laughs and rolls his eyes. “You can be a pain in the ass, like that time you missed her promotion party at the tower,”

“Or that time you missed her sister's graduation,” Sebby had chimed in, no longer distancing himself from his friends. “Or that time she planned an entire dinner and you missed it because you got hungover,” Cap added. Tony rolls his eyes and squints at the three of them.

“I’ll have you know I made it up to her all three times.” He pointed his finger ready to say more but Anthony burst out laughing. “Yeah, by bringing her to Costa Rica? You used to bring all your girlfriends there.”

Tony rolls his eyes and tosses an empty glass in his lap. “Least I have a girlfriend dickhead...” Sebastian tuned out their bickering as he looked at the large aircraft. The driver pulled the car up into its proper parking space. The men got out of the car, moving to the trunk to grab their belongings.

“So Serg,” Chirs asks as he hands him his bags, then he reaches down to grab his own. “Do you know anything more about the Academy?” he asks, his thick brows were strung up into a frown and his bottom lip had a slight tremor. For whatever reason, Chris was extremely concerned for the safety of his best friend's condition. Sebastian nods his head. Both of them move out of the way for Tony and Anthony to grab their things.

“Well, are you going to fill us in?” Anthony asks and raises an eyebrow at the man before turning his attention. He reaches down and grabs his bag from the trunk. “Come on princesses, we can share war stories in the jet,” Tony rolls his eyes and shoves Anthony out of the way, the beginnings of a smirk dotting his face. Anthony playfully glares at him and shoves him back. Standard Robert and Anthony banter. The four men walk to the jet, Tony and Anothony teasing each other about their love lives, they nod their heads respectably at the flight crew and board.

Sebastian takes the first seat closest to the door. He sighs, reaches over and grabs a small cognac glass. Tony passes him the whiskey and he pours him a shot worth of the brown oaky liquor. “The Academy, from what I know is supposed to be a 'ghost story' you tell your kids when you want them to behave.”

“Like the facility in Siberia?” Anthony asks. Sebastian's face turns hard, adumbrations cast around his eyes as he tosses back the liquor and pours himself another glass. “What happens at the Academy is nothing in comparison to what happened in Siberia.”

Chris sips his whiskey and looks at Sebastian with irrefutable admiration for his friend. There were things only he knew about, things he would understand alone as Sebastian talked. “So which is worse?” Tony asks and continues on his phone."The facility in Siberia or the Academy?"

“Siberia by far, from what I know.”

It’s intense and silent between the four of them. “Up in Ontario, the Academy was basically like boot camp—borderline concentration. Siberia was a practical death sentence.” Sebastian finishes his glass and sets it aside. “Anyway, at the Academy, kids are put under these harsh systematic ways of training. It’s drilled into their heads that they are to give their lives for the cause, for the families, to the boss, and its definitive if it’s asked of them by the High Table.”

Chris leans his head back against his chair. “What makes people want to do that?” he asks. Surely, he wasn’t too familiar with the subject of how a household was run when it came to the Romanian Mob. The only one who could truly relate, besides Sebastian, was Anthony. His father was a Romanian gangster and his mother just so happened to be working in a bar under his section of turf. Anthony heard of the Academy but he was a good kid, according to his mother; he was threatened with it once and then, never again. “Traditionalists,” Anthony spoke up with a grim expression.

The highlights of his childhood flickered behind his deep brown eyes. Brown cheeks sag slightly at those gruesome memories. The things his father had done. The things his mother told him—God rest her soul.

Sebastian nodded, agreeing with him. “How would Y/n have ended up there?” Chris asks, his chest was tight with the burn of the alcohol and the longing of the one who got away from him. Understandably there were things he didn’t know about her and it made him feel sick. “Brock and Trina Rumlow are 'Old Family' traditionalists. When they adopted Y/n they wanted her to stand out, so they molded her.” Sebastian shrugs, these were just guesses on his part.

It was true however, Brock Rumlow and his Romanian Queen Trina Toma-Rumlow were ‘Old Family’ traditionalists. Trina hailed from a small area in Romania, it was cold and harsh and even considered sadistic. Women were held to a certain standard and men were considered warriors. If your child stepped out of line, then they were to be beaten right back into it. No hair or blemish would tarnish the family's Name and it stayed that way. That’s how it would and should always be.

But it dawned on him, that Y/n wasn’t anything like that. She wasn’t a traditional person, she was a free spirit. As he thought about it, he was presented with a staggering question. Why was she sent to the Academy? She could very well have been sent to the academy as a punishment, but that didn't make too much sense. From what he knew, she was a good kid.

When he was younger and his father had inquired about the firstborns of the men he considered his elite squad, all he heard were praises from Brock; even though she wasn’t the firstborn, she was the oldest that was alive. It troubled him as he tried to piece things together.

“Bruce said she was sent there at a young age. Do you think that’s how she met Logan?” Tony spoke up. That made Sebastian look around. Tony had been watching him as he spoke, watching for any change in his demeanor. Sebastian had kept the stoicism on his face when he shrugged.

“It’s a possibility, but who knows how long she was there. Maybe it’s nothing, just coincidence.” Sebastian brushed off the thought. He closes his eyes and lets out a deep sigh. Why were you at the Academy? The thought was like a song on repeat.

Tony watched his boss further. “If you don’t mind me asking, what was it like in Siberia?”

The question made Sebastian go rigid. He slowly opened his eyes but instead of looking at the warm thin carpeted roof of the jet he was back in that sterile room, hooked up to that machine. His mind felt fried as the faded ache of electricity pricked at his temples. He blinked away the memory and turned his head to look back at Tony who had been watching him exactly.

“I don’t know how to explain it,” he mutters not wanting to relive those memories. “It’s tough to think about,” it was a lie.

In truth, Sebastian thought about the ongoings of what had happened in Siberia all the time. He thought about everything from the day he was old enough to remember arriving there, to the moment he took the facility down. It haunted him constantly, it plagued his every waking thought...that was until he met You. That night at the ballroom, when he saw you at the bar all those thoughts had just vanished.

When he was with you, he didn’t have to worry about slipping back into that persona ever again. He didn’t have to worry period. You were his lifeline. His dream. The angel that was sent to save him from the horrors and terrors that ran rampant in his mind.

You put the monster in him back in its cage.

None of the men slept that night. Their minds were heavy with new information about the academy.

Tony had laid on his side in bed, running numbers in his mind. He was calculating outcomes and possibilities. He thought about Pepper and if it was possible, that a simple mission such as this would be the last. Sure, Tony lived every day like it was his last but something about today was different. He knew too much for his own benefit. And he missed Pepper.

As he laid in bed, turning on to his back he pulled up the hologram slide show he made himself. He watched it whenever he missed her. He watched clips and photos of them together. This slideshow was his secret alone. "Would you like me to call her sir?" F.R.I.D.A.Y asks. "No," he sighs and rubs his eyes. "I'll be fine. And she needs her rest." All she does is take care of me. The thought was a solemn note.

He closed the hologram and put his phone on the charger. Tony turned on to his stomach, cuddled his arms underneath his pillow, and closed his eyes.

Chris had still been under the spray of water. His hands touched over his body as he thought about You. He thought about your fingers on his skin, running through his hair. Your lips parted in a soft 'o' shape as he kissed a trail down your neck. Chris needed you at this moment. He missed you terribly and wasn't ashamed to admit that he was jealous of Sebastian.

Chris felt cheated at large. He felt like he was cheated at having you all to himself. He did, have you first. He had touched you first. Sat between your legs, licking, and sucking against your most intimate parts. It was him who had brought you shaking and begging for him, not Sebastian. And yet, you married Sebby instead of him.

All because he wanted to wait, all because he didn't want to take away your innocence. Chris wanted to get your father's blessing when you were old enough. But while he was away doing business with his father for all that time, Sebastian had swooped in and stole you from him. Won you over and put a ring on your finger within a year.

"Fuck," he groaned as he tugged at his erect cock. The freezing pellets of water did nothing to ease him, to deter his mind. You had that effect on people, no matter what you did. Chris pulled harder as he could still hear your faint moans and little pleas of pleasure. He was sure he knew your body better than Sebastian had. "Damnit Y/n," he moans softly into the quiet of his bathroom.

"Look at what you do to me," he bites his bottom lip as he thought about your mouth over him. Suckling him down in a way only you could. He thought about your wide brown eyes staring up at him as you watched him crumble. "Oh God," he cried out and released himself on the shower wall.

His breathing was hard as he watched the remnants of his seed wash away with the water. He changed the temperature and grabbed his rag again, ready to wash his body clean.

Anthony had been playing with a stress ball. He was sat up against the headboard of his hotel room. The lamp by the bed was on and he was highly focused on the soccer game that played. His hand itched for his phone or a drink but instead, he squeezed the little football-shaped stress ball tighter.

His mind wandered excessively. He recounted the last couple of days. He thought about his dad. The miserable old man sat at home alone with the caregiver, Saundra. It was Anthony who had handpicked the woman. She was kind, nice on the eyes, and had warmth to her voice; It was motherly and subconsciously it reminded him of his mother. Ever since his mother died, his father had become more and more insufferable. It was tiring, to say the least. Anthony didn't like him too much but he respected him because that was his father. His father was all he had left really, he wasn’t in touch with his mother’s side at all.

Similar to Y/n, Anthony's father was abandoned. But he grew up on the dirty streets of the Bronx, stealing and running drugs for the Mobsters that ran those blocks. Growing up, he didn't know he spoke Romanian, often kept his head down, and did as he was told. Anthony's father had searched for and then found his parents and well...it was a story Anthony couldn't get out of his head.

He felt bad for his father, and although he didn't look too much like him, more so looking like his mother—he did take after him. They were alike in many other ways.

With a final thought, Anthony picked up his phone off of the charger. "Hei pop," he spoke with his personal twang after the line was picked up. "Ce vrei," his father's age voice asked him. Anthony smiled to himself as he spoke to his father.

Sebastian had it worse. He couldn't sleep, not because his mind was occupied but because he feared the threat of a nightmare. He hadn’t had one since he's been with You. Being away from you like this, in the state things were in, he was sure that he would have a nightmare if he closed his eyes and he couldn’t bear that. He wouldn’t put his brothers in arms in that position. He wouldn’t put Chris through that ever again.

The sun barely hit the horizon before he stood up and went to minifridge. On the little stove, the time read 3:47 AM, in blue digital numericals. He was alone in his hotel room. He looked around the darkened room and sighed to himself. Sebastian found his phone and worked it quickly. The line rang only once.

“Hello?” Your voice rang out in the staleness of his darkened hotel room. Your voice was light like you were wide awake, he checked the time and was shocked that she wasn’t asleep. “Hey,” his voice cracked.

In the comfort of your studio, you set down your paint and paintbrush, your phone had been tucked between your shoulder and ear. You checked the time on your cellphone and took a breath. “Are you okay?” You ask him concerned. Although you hadn’t seen him have a nightmare, you were sure that he was honest when he told you he used to have them. Sebastian ran the tap and held a glass under the running water. “I couldn’t sleep.” he murmurs. His voice was quiet and gentle in the receiver.

You smile to yourself and your portrait of him. You would hide it when he came back, like the many other portraits you had of him. In your brute honesty, you feared how he would react. You weren’t that confident in your work and it scared you what he would think. What if he threw them all out? The thought made you shiver. “Is everything okay?” You ask him.

Sebastian sighs and sits at the edge of his bed, he loved hearing the softness of your voice. “I think,” he pauses for a moment and looks around the dark room. “I don’t know. How are you?” he asks.

You stood up from the stool and stretched. “I’m fine, just sore.” You muttered and walked out into the open floor plan. Your feet barely made any noise as you walked to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Sebastian chuckles dryly like you had as you grabbed some juice and brought it to the kitchen island. He was very quiet before he asks, “Are you pregnant?”

There was more hesitation in the silence. “Doll?” he asks within in the next interval. You continued to be quiet. You had taken the little blue pill hours after he had left. You hadn’t taken a pregnancy test, you didn't need to. You hadn’t told him. You didn't think you would have too. “Y/n, are you pregnant?” He asks a little more presumptuous.

“No,” you breath, ashamed that you were disappointing him. Ashamed that you thought of the 'What could be'. But it was your choice, you didn’t want to bring a baby into your mess until something was resolved. Sebastian held his bottom lip between his teeth and let it roll before he cleared his throat. “We’ll just try again-”

“No Sebby,” Your tone was piercing and sarcastic. “I don’t want to have a baby right now.”

He rolled his eyes. “You aren’t getting any younger doll, we should have a baby soon.” You scoffed as you pulled the phone from your ear to look at it. He wasn’t serious, was he? He hadn’t just implied you were old? “Sebastian I’m twenty-five.” you rasped into the phone. A hand ran through your short thick waves.

“Doll, don’t call me that,” he told and laid back into his bed, a hand lazily lays on his exposed belly. “Oh what? You want me to just call you Sebby and baby for the rest of your life? Grow up, your name is Sebastian what’s so wrong with that? It's beautiful.”

Sebastian had chuckled darkly, he compartmentalized the fact that you said his name was beautiful, but he didn't care right now. It felt like he was changing as he listened to her talk. “To you, I’m Sebby, and baby...if you like.” he ran a hand over his face. “I don’t like being called Sebastian because it reminds me of a time in my life when I wasn’t the best person.”

“Oh,” was all you could say to his treacherous tone. He sounds like a different person. You never heard his voice sound so deep. Usually, his voice was light with bass to accent the treble but never this baritone and off-putting. It felt like you were talking to a killer, a happy killer. The thought never cemented in your mind but you knew he had taken a life before. You may not have seen it but the look of contempt after he killed Emile said everything. You don’t live in his position without having to do so easily.

“You should call me baby more often,” he sighs, that docility was back. “it’s, nice.” he murmurs.

He sounds drunk, like the many nights he would slur his words and whisper worships in a different language to you as he kissed your lips and cheeks. Sebastian was delirious with his lack of sleep. Hours without sleep would do that to a person. “I miss you doll,” he spoke after you didn’t say anything.

You set the glass down from your lips. “I...” you shifted. You didn’t want to acknowledge that you missed him, because you did, but you were still mad and hurt by his actions. “Say something...please,” he requested.

“I miss you too,” you told him sincerely. “But I’m still angry at you.” You told him. The clipped tone of your voice pushed out the warm feeling he felt when you told him you missed him. Now he felt cold and out of place on his big bed. “Tell me you love me.” he queries.

“Why?” you ask him and hop up on the countertop. “Because I want to hear you tell me you love me.” his voice had shied away from the speaker that was held against your ear. You didn't notice the way he sounds timid.

“No.” You shook your head. Your tone was so definitive. Sebastian sat up in his bed. “Why not?” his heart was racing so fast it hurt. He could feel it beat furiously against his sternum, he wanted to claw at it. Was he hyperventilating? You asked yourself, you heard his change in demeanor. It was almost instant when he spoke to you.

This was different, you never heard fear in his voice...well you had. It was during that night but this was different. It was a different kind of tremor, a different kind of vocality in his voice. “Because Sebby,” you started slowly, you had been looking out ahead of you, looking for the words to appear so you could ease him. He was erratic, clearly. You heard the deep heavy breaths he was taking. “I don’t want to lie to you.”

The call ended quickly, leaving you stunned as you looked at the screen of your phone. He had hung up on you. Nerves broke out all over your body like lightning. You were growing anxious and swiftly. Your thumbs shook as you dialed his contact but he didn’t answer the phone. It had been declined.

By five in the morning, you gave up calling him back. If he wanted to talk he would. So you left it alone and curled on the couch, last week's baseball highlights playing on the large flat screen. You couldn’t distract yourself as you picked up your phone again, ready to call him but another thought came to mind. He was with Chris, surely he was okay.

It wasn’t comforting to just rely on faith alone when it came to Sebastian. You contemplated sending Chris a message but how would Sebby take that? It would be another excuse, so with reluctance, you put the phone down on the floor by the couch leg and turned on your back.

Did you mean it? When you basically told him you didn’t love him? Did you mean it? You kept repeating that question in your mind. You felt bad, sure, you know you hurt him. But he hurt me. You thought, but this thought only made the feeling in your gut tighten and hurt. Did you mean it? You ask yourself again. Tears sprang to your eyes as you kept thinking about it. “Did I mean it?” you ask aloud.

Sebastian had been quiet all morning. He didn’t eat his breakfast. He didn’t say anything when Tony gave a briefing of the operation. He didn’t say anything when he returned to his room. As if on autopilot, Sebastian stripped his clothes, ran his fingers through his hair, it was getting long again, he would have to cut it soon. He got in the shower and washed his body.

In his room, his phone vibrated with an incoming call. He picked up his phone, ready to decline your call but he stopped himself seeing Scarlett’s name on the screen. He answered it on the second ring. “Yes?” he was confused as to why she was calling him. “I wasn’t sure if the Olympics started early or what, considering you and the men are away.” Her voice was playful as she spoke in code.

“Ah, no,” he was shocked. He sat down on the couch, a towel wrapped securely around his waist, and rested his right arm along the top of it. “I wouldn’t leave you out, you know this Scar.” He smiled.

“No of course not.” She smiled into the receiver. Scarlett was second best at distracting him. She was no You but she did just fine before you. She would do just fine after you. “So where are you anyway?” she asks. He could hear shuffling, she was probably out.

“Ontario,” he told her honestly. “Business or Pleasure?” she asks. Her voice was airy. Sebastian chuckled and licked his lips. “Business Scar,”

He could imagine her red lips pulled into a smirk. “Mhmm, would be ashamed if I missed that too. Could’ve been pleasurably no?” She was teasing him. Sebastian was going to speak but a buzz came to his phone. He pulled it away and saw a text from Chris letting him know to be ready in ten minutes. Standing, Sebastian began to pull on his tactical uniform. “It could’ve been, but I’m married.”

“Hasn’t stopped you before.” She was right. It hadn’t. The infidelity that befell between the two of them, on multiple occasions, played behind his eyes like a movie trailer. The many times he’s felt her hot skin, kissed her lips, slid in and out of her made his cock stiffen. He had gone behind your back unbeknownst to you many times.

He had gone behind her back as well, but only twice. “I know,” he admitted. “But things are different with Y/n.” His voice jarred. It wasn’t a lie, but the uncertainty in his voice made Scarlett’s ears perk up. “Trouble in paradise?” she asks.

“No, not at all.” he smiles and sighs. He had his pants on and boots strapped up tightly. His knives were hidden away. “I have to go, I’ll call you.”

“Yeah, you will.” She was uncertain on her end of the line, but she didn’t stop him from ending the call. Sebastian pulled on his undershirt and tucked it into his pants. He placed a gun in his waistband behind his back. He pulled on a black thermal shirt and slid on the straps of his intricate bulletproof vest. He placed his guns were they needed to be completing his Soldiers' uniform.

As he slid on his thigh holster he thought of you. He wondered what you were doing at this very moment. He was going to be peeking into your past without your permission and you were probably at home or out with Wanda doing God knows what. Sebastian had wondered if you would cheat on him like he did to you but then he thought of what you said.

The time to feel bad rolled off his shoulders when he heard a knock on his door. “Serg, the car is here,” Chris spoke on the other end of the door. Sebastian pushed the small pistol in the second holding of the thigh holster, underneath the first one. He assessed his room and then turned ready to leave.

“Let’s go.” He nodded to his friends as he opened the door. They were dressed extensively. They were all prepared for war, in case things went south. As they walked the halls they nodded to others.

Others being, assassins, gangsters, and different contracted killers. The Continental was a place, a safe-haven for men like him. They ran under the jurisdiction of the High Table. “Off to fight the good fight boys?” an older man smiled at them from his seat by the fireplace in the lobby.

Stan Lee, a notorious contracted assassin raised his glass. He was the eyes and ears for the High Table. But Sebastian had only known him as Uncle Lee. He smiles and nods his head to him, walking over and giving him a hug, the others saluting him as they exited through the carousel door. Sebastian nodded to his Uncle. "How are you old man."

Stan laughed and drank his liquor. "Old? I'm still the greatest hawkeye there is and don't you forget it." he laughs with him and mimicks aiming and shooting a gun. Stan pats Sebastian's cheek and waves him off. "Go on now, go handle your business." He told him. Sebastian stands to his full height and exits the lobby and meets his companions on the steps.

“How well do you know that old head?” Anthony asks and laughs, they all knew who the Stan Lee was. Everyone in the underworld did. “He’s my uncle.” Sebastian tossed over his shoulder as he took the keys from the valet boy. “From the High Table,” the boy told him. Sebastian nods and looks over the nice expensive car. It was black and altered to withstand bullets and explosives. 

Tony, Anthony, and Chris stare for a moment as they watched Sebastian take the car keys and round his way to the driver’s side. When the valet boy walks away to help situate another customer Sebby looks up expectantly to his friends. “What?” Sebastian asks and opens his door. The other three follow but it was Chris to speak up first. “Since when are you connected to the High Table?”

Sebastian looked at him as he got comfortable in the passenger seat and then pulled off from the street side. “It’s beyond me,” he mumbles. He wanted to tell more of the truth, explain to them that it’s because of the High Table that he was sent to Siberia.

It was also the High Table that gave the orders to destroy the facility in Siberia, he was their favorite. A puppet. The face of a great organization. “Where too Tony?” Sebastian asks.

“To the Academy my man!” he leans forward in his seat and slaps his shoulders. Tony moves to the center over the middle console and messes with the controls until a voice speaks. “Hello Mr. Downey.” the computer-animated tone rang out.

“Good, it’s a compatible match. F.R.I.D.A.Y scan the area for non-commercial buildings in a sixty-thousand-mile radius,” he commanded and sat back. He used his phone to pull up the hologram of the scan. “There is only one, headed north.”

“Set directions,” he told the computer program. It did as told and the GPS reprogramed and set out a route that wouldn’t be calculated by normal GPS software. Sebastian grimaced as she followed the directions. What would await him when he got what he needed?


	7. "Saturday and Sunday"

The car was parked and ditched about a mile away from the facility, about twelve or so miles away from any main road. Sebastian had been looking over his shoulder as they walked in a formation. They were the new Elite squad. Akin to the High Table’s Death squad. What the High Table didn’t know, rather what nobody realized was, these four men were not to be messed with. Sure the entire Elite wasn't together, but the four of them were the most valued.

You had Chris, Captain of the squad. He was the face, the man in the front. His position was to charge headfirst. Lead his friends in battle like lead a flock of troops on the war front. He stayed armed and had this shield-like plate of armor on his left forearm, he could release and contract it at will when he needed too in a fight. He was the first to arrive on the scene and make the first decision.

Next, you had Sebastian, he was the Sergent. He followed Chris into battle like a good man, a good soldier. He watched over Chris’s back when charging in headfirst. Sebastian was deadly with a weapon, he never missed. It was programmed in him, that’s why he was so good. He and Chris worked as the perfect dynamic duo.

Behind them, Anthony stayed as the man in the back. He covered their backs. He made sure there wasn’t anything funny with the formation. He had Falcon-like observations. He was delicate, tactile, operational, and effective. No mission would fail on his behalf because he did his job well. The trio held great formation and worked well as the perfect puzzle.

Tony was the man with the machines. The Iron man. He only stepped into battle unless necessary. He kept watch over all of them. He worked machines, he made sure that the operation went smoothly from the digital standpoint, and if that happed he always made sure the squad was always several steps ahead of their targets and or enemies.

Tony was the first to break off from the formation. He called out his coordinates as he spoke into the Bluetooth device in his ear. A top of the hill he was climbing up he found a large flat rock. He got over it and laid down. He set down his laptop and cellphone. He started it up and logged in. With couple swipes and some typing on his keyboard, Tony radioed in.

“Alright, I have eyes. We’re on the west wing of the building which is great. You’ll be going to the south-west entrance. There are four guys standing watch, heavily armed.”

“Copied that,” Cap mutters and then brushes off his hand to signal that they needed to move in a more southern direction. “Inside, you’ll need to go up two flights of stairs and pass the open gym and studio, and the ballerina dorms and the wrestling dorms. Down that hall, on your right of the ballet studio,” he spoke and zoomed into the holographic depiction of the layout.

It had little holographic people moving around, continuing what they normally do. He could see Anthony, Chris, and Sebastian as they got close to their entrance. “Two doors from the corner is the main office. A woman is there, a secretary I believe.”

As the three men approached the South-west entrance Sebastian had stalled. “What is it Serg?” he looked up and around, using the cover of the trees to scope the place out. “Tony, check if the place has thermal sensors or anything hidden underneath the blueprints,” he called into the little device.

Tony did as requested. “You’re good Serg, there’s a vault in the basement but the only thing you need to worry about are the dogs. A guard surveying the area has one.”

“I think we should change our course of action.” Sebastian crouched down and pulled off his face mask. Chris and Anthony crouched down and huddled near him. “I thought this was Black OPS Serg, in and out without a trace,” Tony mutters into the receiver.

He could see them and see the guard that was about ten feet away from them. “I’m saying, I damn near own this place. Yeah it has it’s own operating style but I have the final say.”

“Serg, the High Table has the final say.” Chris spoke and gave him a pointed look. Sebastian rolled his eyes and wiped at the small marks his face mask made, he stored away his phone and fixed his sleeve. “Just trust me.”

“Serg wait-” Anthony called out to him. He reached to grab him, to stop him but Sebastian turned on his heel and jumped down from the ledge of the cliffside. The guard surveying the compound grounds jumped a little at the suddenness of the man in uniform. Quickly he recognized the man who came from the air. “Soldat,” he brought his hand up and saluted him.

Sebastian’s face was hard as stone as he nodded at him and marched to the entrance. The two soldiers with guns repeated what the first guard said. “Soldat.”

He stopped in front of them and nodded to them to relax their posture, swiftly the words tumbled from his mouth. “Adu-mă în Dahlia.” He willed his mind to not alter, he willed himself to stay human as he felt the change within himself.

It was something dark that boiled beneath the surface. The men nodded and the one on his left opened the large door and began his tract. “What’re you doing Serg,” Tony spoke into the device.

“He’s finding us another way in,” Chris spoke, his lips tighten as he watched from his place perched up. Part of his mind wanted to know how he was able to jump down from fifteen feet without hurting himself. It was unnatural. He watched as he disappeared behind the large metal doors.

Inside the building it was cold. The walls and floors were concrete, little patches of leaky pipes dotted the floors. There was a soft mildewy smell lingering in the halls. There were cracks in the concrete and areas that looked worn from weight and excessive force. He followed behind the soldier and looked at his surroundings. As they reached the end of the hallway passing testing rooms and holding cells full of children, he saw to his left the large lab. Men in white coats were moving around the small children that sat on the medical beds.

The kids had been positioned like an assembly line while the doctors and technicians worked around them. Girls on one side, boys on the other. The men moved around with needles, pills, and clipboards. A single Soldier was kept around for reinforcement and stood off to the side with a paddle.

Some kids looked withdrawn and spaced out. From where Sebastian stood he could partially tell their little pupils were blown wide, little lips chapped. 

One little girl caught his attention. She reminded him so much of You. Her little brown eyes wide and scared as the man in the coat spoke to her. Her little fingers clinging on to a tattered teddy bear tightly. Her full cheeks didn’t round or shine with childhood cheer. She was small, probably the smallest of the group of girls. The little girl had to have been no older than four and she was probably one of the newest children to arrive.

“Am avut o nouă sosire de balerine aseară. Unele dintre ele nu sunt obișnuite cu regulile.” The soldier told Sebastian. It blew over his chilled exterior knowing that they only thought of the children as shipments, ballerinas, and potential soldiers. To keep the conversation going Sebastian said, “Vor face bine pentru trupele noi.”

He didn’t see children as tools for destruction, but he had to keep up the facade that he didn’t care. He himself was a Soldier, a cold one, notorious for his skill. Seeing the inner workings of the Academy should be like a walk in Central Park. Easy.

Sebastian had watched a little longer as the doctor tried to coax the little girl into letting go of her teddybear. “Trebuie să dai drumul bunurilor lumești, Ana,” the doctor said to her.

The soldier saluted to the soldier inside the room before nodding his head to Sebastian. The little girl's tears fell as Sebastian walked up the grated staircase, his eyes flicking to her and then in front of him so he wouldn’t mess up his steps. 

The little girl, Ana, looked past the doctor and the door and caught a glimpse of the stone-cold look on Sebastian's face. She was terrified and in a new environment that threatened her existence. Why hadn’t any of the adults come to save her? Why did her parents leave her here?

The teddy bear was snatched from her trembling hands and she was hit across the face. The doctor had reached his limit with watching her cling on to a life that was false. Her little scream was sharp and piercing and could be heard as Sebastian made the final step to the second floor.

It was like an open wrestling gym. A place where all the older boys would go to build skill and prepare for the coming tournaments and graduations. Across the way was the Ballerina studio.

Over three dozen boys stood around as they fought one another. Ages eight through nineteen.

One teenage boy had caught his attention. He was graceful when he swung his opponent down and snapped his neck mercilessly, just as the boy in his arms body hit the hard mat.

Sebastian was sure he knew the boy. “Bufnita de noapte.” The soldier told him. Nightcrawler. The nickname stuck to the inside of Sebastian’s cranium as he assessed with his eyes the tributes in the room.

He and Sebastian made eye contact. All the teen boys had stopped doing what they were doing and looked at him, all except the one lifeless on the floor, he had to be no older than fourteen.

All the boys and their trainers stopped and saluted him, standing at attention like soldiers waiting for their next commands. “Acesta este soldatul de iarnă, fața mesei înalte.” The General spoke, introducing Sebastian to the children.

“Soldat,” he greeted Sebastian and pulled him into a hug. “Ce te aduce la Academie?” he asks.

Outside, Chris and Anthony found Tony and laid over the flat rock. “F.R.I.D.A.Y, translate please.”

“Yes sir, he said: This is the Winter Soldier, the face of the High Table. He asked Mr. Stan: What brings you to the Academy?”

The three men look at one another with widened eyes. “The Winter Soldier?-” Anthony spoke, he was going to radio the Serg but his device statics and cut out. All audio communication was cut off. For now, they would only track him as he moved up and through the building. “I thought the Winter Soldier was a ghost story,” Anthony mumbles and brings his knees to his chest.

“The face of the High Table? What the fuck does that even mean?” Tony curses and runs his fingers through his hair and down over his face. “I mean, yeah, he has friends in high places but what the fuck,” Tony had pulled a lollipop from his pocket and offered two to his friends. Chris took the cherry flavor and Anthony took cotton candy.

Chris looked troubled as he watched the holograph of his friend enter the office room and embrace the woman behind the desk. “I think the missing piece we’re looking for has something to do with why he was sent to Siberia all those years ago.”

“Okay, sure, but that wouldn’t explain the track record he’s accumulated. The Winter Soldier is credited with over six-dozen assassinations over the past fifty years.” Tony told him and pointed his lollipop at him. It was grape flavored. “Sebastian is thirty-one, not ninety-eight,”

They had stunned themselves into silence. Maybe their friend wasn’t entirely who he said he was...but that made no sense, they all roughly grew up together. What was missing?

Sebastian laid down his guns and knives as he looked at Dahlia, the house mother of the Academy. She was about seventy-five. “You look good Soldat.” she complimented him. “But I assume you’ve come for answers, da?”

“Da,” he nods his head. She moves from around the desk, taking her long cigarette with her as she smoked it. “Do not destroy my office Soldat, the Anushka's are priceless.”

He nods again and she leaves him to look around, “And Soldat,” he looks up at the door to the older woman. “I would like a service in return.”

“Do you think he’d hide things from us?” Tony was the first to ask in the silence as he watched the little Hologram of Sebastian walk out holding items that he couldn’t decipher. “He is the big boss, he’s bound to have his secrets.” Chris tried to rationalize. Anthony shook his head and stood up.

“I don’t mean to sound like a bitch but, we tell each other everything. From girls to guns, this...” He points around, “ain’t it...something doesn’t add up.”

Sebastian had dropped the four files down on the rock and jumped up. “You’re right,” he told them.

Anthony stood with his arms crossed over his chest, he looked at Sebastian like he was stranger. In his mind, he was starting to look like one. Game recognizes Game and Sebastian was looking a bit unfamiliar right now.

Tony had looked up at him from his seated position, his hazel eyes shining brightly at the man he pledged his loyalty too. Had he made a mistake in doing so?

Chris hadn’t turned around. He sat with his legs hanging over the rock as he watched the building from his high vantage point. “You’re absolutely right, and I’ll give you the answers you need but that can wait-”

Cap stood up, his face hard as he looked at his best friend. “Can it?” he asks him with anger. Chris’s face had heated up and his cheeks were pink. “Because quite frankly Serg, I’m fucking confused. They’re calling you the Winter Soldier and they sound serious-”

Sebastian had wheeled back his shoulder ready for a fight. In truth, he didn’t have to tell them anything about anything. He was in control, he was in charge, and until the High Table deemed a new face—a new person as the head, he would remain in charge. No matter if he was their friends or not, if they needed to be disposed of he would do so. Whether or not it was his choice in doing so.

“Don’t make me out to be the bad guy Christopher, I’m still your boss, your friend-”

“Woah, we’re using full names now Sebastian?” Chris snapped back. Sebastian reared his head and shook it violently. Tony had raised his brows, his eyelids widening as he watched his two friends. This was new to Tony, seeing Seb and Chris fight wasn’t normal.

Sebastian’s eyes were heated. “Don’t,” he repeated and turned away from them. Anthony’s shoulders had sagged, Sebastian reminded him of a ghost in a shell. He was unfamiliar with this person in front of him, rationally he knew that was still his friend, his brother in arms...but he was off somehow.

“Let’s go.”

They didn’t say anything else. They got to their feet and did as told. Chris took two files, Anthony took the other two, and Tony grabbed his belongings. The walk back to the car was silent and scary. They followed Sebastian like trained pups. Good Soldiers.

Inside the car, Sebastian gripped the steering wheel and let out a deep sigh. “What I’m about to tell you, the things I’m about to reveal—you say to no-one.” He told them and looked at them. He frowned at Chris from the corners of his eyes and gave forbearing looks to Tony and Anthony in the back seat. They nodded and sat morosely waiting for him to speak.

You woke up on Sunday morning and felt like you had been hit by a freight car. Yesterday had been a full day of not hearing from Sebastian. Or anyone for that matter. You turned in the bed and sigh, your forehead was sweaty and you were really warm. Slowly you sat up and took a breath but your chest was heavy. “Ugh, I feel like shit.” You spoke into the stillness.

Your phone rang, making you flinch at the sudden shrill tone, just as you were about to get out of bed. You didn’t check for the caller ID and answered. “Hello,” you sniffled.

“Why is it that I always have to call my daughter to see if she’s still alive. It should not be like that young lady.” your father’s raspy voice spoke fiercely through the phone. You sat up more accurately, despite the oncoming headache, and stilled. “I’m sorry sir, I’ve been a bit occupied with my husband.” 

You didn’t sound like yourself. You didn’t feel like yourself either. Truthfully, You felt sick to your stomach as you waited to hear from your father. “How is the bastard anyway?” He asks.

“Sebastian is good, very-”

“You pregnant Silver?” he accused, he spoke the given name with such malice and venom that you shook in your seated position in your bed. “No sir.” you answered promptly.

It was silent on both ends of the phone. You were too timid to say anything in doubt he would snap at you. “You sound sick, the fuck is the matter with you then?”

“I don’t know sir, I was going to go see Dr. Banner for a check-up-”

“You being a good wife?” He challenged. You sucked in a sharp breath but you answered him in an uncluttered fashion with honesty. “Yes sir, I am behaved.”

Brock grunts into the phone with satisfaction and says something to your mom quickly. “Your mother wants to talk to you. Sometime this week I’d like to see you and the Bossman himself, you hear me silver-”

“Her name is Y/n.” you could hear your mother scold him. You hadn’t eased up when hearing her voice.

Your relationship with your parents wasn’t the best but it was something. However, you favored your relationship with your father over your mothers because of one thing. Sentiment. Your mother was a good woman but she wasn’t a good mother per-say. “I know her damn name, I gave it to her didn’t I?”

You stayed silent as they bickered on your behalf. It was always like that. “Give me the bloody phone Brock, I want to speak to my daughter-”

“I ain’t done talking to silver!” He roared at her, you flinched. His ferocious voice burned against your eardrum but you said nothing. Your father was breathing heavily before he spoke. “Sometime this week, you are to be in this house for dinner with the bastard. You hear me?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good, here’s your fucking mother.” You could hear the phone get handed off and your mother hums. “Hi my dear,” she smiles into the receiver.

“Hello mother,” you spoke routinely. “How are you my love,” her voice was cold but it was honest. Your mother did love you, she wanted to shelter you from your father's life but she was a woman of tradition. What she had done was far worse than what your father put you through. “I’m good ma’am.”

“Good, is Thursday a good time for you and Sebastian?” she asks, you could hear the flip of a page, probably her magazine. You flinch again. “Yes ma’am. What time do you want us to arrive?” You ask with stress.

“What’s good for you?”

The question through you. Usually, when talking to your parents you were never asked for your opinion. In your house, children were seen not heard. You wondered how well your brother had gotten along. “I- um..-”

“Answer your mother young lady!” you hear your father. “I’m sorry,” you immediately apologize. You bring the phone away from your ear as you cleared your throat. “Is six okay for you ma’am?”

Your mother hummed and flipped another page. You flinch again. “That's perfect darling, Your brother should be home from the Academy for the holiday so it would be excellent.”

“Yes ma’am,” you spoke.

“Alright dear, we’ll call you Wednesday okay?”

“Yes ma’am.”

The call ends and you sit for a moment of tense silence. You didn’t move a single muscle, the phone still by your ear in fear that this was a test. As you sat there longer, your arm ached to be let down and slowly you let the phone fall from your hand and beside you on the bed as you got up and walked to the bathroom.

You moved as if on autopilot. You brushed your teeth, washed your face, and then stared at your reflection. Your eyes had dark circles under them. Your brown face that was usually lively and glowing looked pale. You took your time as your sectioned your hair in four parts, brushing each section a-hundred times to maintain the straightness without having to apply heat. Your mother had drilled that into your memory, that you were to keep up with yourself at all times. Ballerinas were to always be presentable.

You didn’t shower, but you washed. Under your arms and between your legs to make sure those areas stayed cleaned. You dressed comfortably, gray sweatpants, and a simple black long sleeve. You stepped into your white sneakers and put on your glasses.

With your hair left down and around your shoulders, you parted your bangs as you made your way through your house. You grabbed the car keys and key-card and made your way down.

By the time you made it to Bruce’s office, there was no telling that you were shaken up this morning. “Hi Y/n,” Bruce greeted and waved you into his office. You walked in and the door closed behind you slowly and silently. You took a seat on the metal table and smiled weakly.

“How are you feeling?” he asks and brings the inflatable cuff up to your arm, ready to measure your blood pressure. He had a stethoscope by his ears and ready to listen. “Not so hot, a bit stuffy.” you chuckle weakly. “If I had half a brain I would say it was the flu.”

Bruce nods and chuckles although his face was serious as he listened to your blood move in your artery. His eyes looked at the little meter, checking the numbers, and then he smiles at you. “Have you been around Tony recently?”

“He came by the house to pick up Sebby for their little boys trip.” You’re shrugging your shoulders and holding your arm up so he can unwrap the inflatable cuff from around your arm. “Well your blood pressure is fine one-nineteen over seventy-nine, and you don’t look too bad,”

Bruce pushed back on his swivel stool and grabbed a thermometer from a draw. “I’ll take your temperature and then draw some blood,” he stood to reach the cabinet with the medical needles and test tubes. “You’re okay with needles right?”

“Yeah,” you couldn’t bring the joke to the forefront. Bruce noticed and slowly walked over. You opened your mouth and he took your temperature with silence. The first time that’s ever happened between you two. When it beeped his eyebrows raised. “You have a fever of one-ten, I’m surprised that you made it out of bed.” he nods.

He tosses the disposable layer of the thermometer into the hazard wastebasket and sets aside the thermometer. You didn’t say anything. Your eyes were spaced and you were withdrawn. Your mind on the conversation with your parents, but you nod your understanding to him. “Are you okay Y/n?” Bruce asks as he rolls-up your left shirt sleeve.

“Yeah,” you breathe out and look down at your arm. Bruce’s thumb pressed against the thick vein that pushed out proudly. He brought the needle to your arm and it pricked your skin. You didn’t react. There was no trace of a wince. You didn’t blink and your breathing hadn’t changed. Bruce looked at you briefly as he brought the test tube up to the opening that connected the needle to the other end into the cap and secured it. Blood zipped through the small tube connecting the needle and the safety cap to the larger test tube. “Are you sure?”

Your eyes looked up to his brown eyes. His expression was soft and caring. You had looked away when you felt the tears prick at the back of your eyes before they overflowed to brim at your tear ducts. You swallow as he changes the tube. “Yeah, just a little shaken up.”

Hdoesoved the second test tube. Two tubes filled partially with your blood sat beside you. The needle was taken away and discarded properly and Bruce places a bandaid on your arm. Gently, he rolls down your sleeve and pats your wrist softly. “You don’t look like you’re just shaken up. Is everything okay?”

You nod and sniff, you wiped under your eye as a tear almost fell and looked up. You did your best as you smiled weakly at him. A tear falls and Bruce frowns.

It was smooth when he pulled you into his chest. Your arms go around his waist as you silently cried against him. He rubbed your back and stood still. You both did. At a moment, Bruce thought you weren’t crying, your shoulders didn’t shake but he felt your hot tears burn his skin through his sweater.

“I’m sorry,” you sniff and pull away. “Don’t worry about it, we all have our days,” he reassured you with a gentle smile. “I’m going to go run some tests, sit tight.”

You nod obediently and sit with your hands in your lap.

Bruce comes back with a sheet of paper and a bottle of pills. “Lucky you, you don’t have the flu but you do have a minor stomach bug. I found traces of oil solvents in your bloodstream,” he spoke, his voice giving a curious tone. “Have you been sniffing paints?”

“Not really,” you laugh and watch your hands as they wash themselves. You had blown your nose and wanted to keep up with proper respiratory hygiene. “I have a little paint studio, sometimes I forget to open the window to ventilate the area. Usually, Sebby does it for me,” you chuckle to yourself looking down at your hands. Your eyes remain on your wedding ring as it twinkled under the water and fluorescent light. “I can be so forgetful sometimes.”

Bruce nods and sets down the page and pills, you reach above you and grab a paper towel. “Well, you should take a break from painting. The oil paints I’m assuming,” he looks at you.

You walk over to him and nod, picking up the small bottle of antibiotics. “Are irritating whatever funky business going on in your stomach.” he watched you with worried eyes. You tense up and look at him skeptically. “What is it?” you ask, your voice nervous.

“At,” he slowly speaks and sits down on the swivel stool, you take a seat on the medical table. “At...some point in the last few days or week, were you pregnant?”

Your eyes widen and your choke on air. The bottle in your hand nearly cracks under the pressure as you look at Bruce. “I-” the words catch in your throat. “I won’t tell him, I promise,” he tells you and rests a hand on your knee. “It’s just that, whatever you took to terminate the pregnancy gave you the bug. There’s a higher dose of levonorgestrel in your bloodstream and I think that’s what messed you up.”

You could only nod. Bruce watches you a little longer. “Were you pregnant?” he asks you. You could only nod again. “I saw a doctor about it yesterday. She had confirmed I was so I took another Plan B pill.”

“Did you have any side effects at all?”

“Cramps and bleeding,” your murmur was gentle. “It was an induced miscarriage wasn’t it?” you ask him. Bruce nods his head slowly.

“The uh, the antibiotic should help. If you have any issues with eating let me know. Otherwise, you should be fine.”

“What about the chest pain, and the headaches?” You asked him as you folded the piece of paper. “That was caused by the oil paints.”

You nod and put the page in your pocket along with your key-card. You held your keys and bottle in one hand, your phone in the other. You checked your messages, Wanda wanted to meet for lunch. “I don’t mean to intrude,” Bruce started. You blinked and pushed back some of your hair. “You aren’t,” you tell him honestly.

“Was it Serg’s baby?” he asks, Bruce sounded so sad when he asks. You nod, looking down at your feet and the tiled floor, and then look up at his empathetic eyes. Then he nods and gives you his best sweet little smile. “Take care of yourself Y/n, come back if you need anything.”

“Thank you, Dr.-” you righted yourself. “Thank you, Bruce.”

Wanda smiled wide as she fanned you over and then engulfed you into a tight hug. “Oh my God, it’s been far too long since I last saw you.” she exaggerates.

“It’s been three days, it wasn’t that long ago.” You chuckle and climb into the barstool beside her. Wanda rolls her eyes, her smile so wide that You were sure her face was on fire from smiling so hard. “Holy shit,” you tell her, reading her like a book. “Who is he?”

Wanda rolls her eyes and then lets out a squeal. “My new fucking neighbor. I didn’t think I’d be the one to fuck the guy next door and I did, and Y/n,” she grabs your arm and gives you a little squeeze. Her excitement bouncing off of her like a firework. “He’s so sweet, so normal. He’s a high school English teacher.”

You shake your head with a smile, flagging down the bartender. “No way,”

“Yes way, I mean we’re talking sweater vests and khakis,” she laughs and you laugh with her. You could use the happiness and the cheer coming from her. She had enough to share and you took it with pride. “No way,” you laugh.

“What can I get you, babe,” the bartender flirted. Wanda raises her eyebrows and looks at you and him over her glass. “An apple martini please,” you smile shyly and look away from him. When you look back, he smiles wide. A toothpick in his mouth, in between perfect white teeth, as he winks at you. The man was covered head to toe in tattoos. You were sure he had tattoos on his skull.

“One appletini coming right up.” he walks away with a swagger and you couldn’t help but look after him. He was handsome, he was strong, he had tattoos and piercings. He was an attractive man with tan skin and hair slicked back stylishly. The bartender was your type, you wouldn’t deny that. “You should ask for his number,” Wanda pushed.

You look at her with a sheer smile. It didn’t reach your eyes but it made you glow, despite you not feeling well. Wanda watches you as you pick at your fingers. “I’m still married you know,” you were starting to make excuses. “And maybe I was rushing the whole divorce thing with Sebby, he’s-”

The bartender comes back, he sets down a napkin, a coster and then sets your drink on your coster. He leans forward on his forearms and looks you over. You were dressed down but that didn’t stop the way his pupils dilated and made his gray irises diminish. He watched you with a greedy gaze before he parted his pink lips and said, “I hope I hear from you, gorgeous.”

Wanda’s eyes grew bigger than her stomach as she looked to you quickly. You were speechless. “I- um... I,” the words wouldn’t come out. His cheeks blushed as he watched you struggle to find your words. “I can’t,” you finally get out.

“Why?” he was so confident and easy on the eyes. He spoke with clarity and smoothness. Smooth like caramel and chocolate. “Boyfriend?”

“Husband actually,” you showed him your ring and he smirks. He looks back up to your eyes with playful accusation but he remained flirty. “Bull.”

“No sir,” you told him honestly. With a sudden shyness, you brought the drink to your lips and took a sip. Your cheeks burned with flattered embarrassment. Wanda smirked at you, watching you turn to putty in this man's hands. She had only seen this twice before, once with Chris, once with Sebastian. And now a third, with him. “Listen,” he starts and leans a little closer. He sends a wink to Wanda. “I think you’re really beautiful, I’d like to grab lunch since a date is out of the question. We can be friends if you want.”

You pondered the idea but you shook your head. “Out of respect for my husband, I don’t think we should-”

“She’ll text you, if not, I will.” Wanda interrupted. The man nods his head with his pretty grin. You were shocked as you looked at Wanda with wide eyes and then back to him. He winks at you and walks down to the other side of the bar to another customer. “Wanda!” you whisper-yell. “Sebby would kill him if he found out.”

Wanda smirks at her with mischief in her eyes. “He would not! Why? Because that hot piece of ass is going to be our friend and Seb won’t have a say in the matter.”

You sip your drink slowly, careful to not upset your stomach. You bring your hand to your forehead, it was hot there. With a defeated sigh you nod your head. “Okay, but if this goes bad I blame you.” you point playfully. “When have I ever been the one to wrong you, babes?”

Wanda had been right by saying that. For the twelve years, you two have been friends, she had always been right with her judgment. She was right about Sebby for the time being and well, although things weren’t the best she was still, in a way, right. You wouldn’t admit it now, nor think about it but you and Sebby were bound to each other from the time you first met.

He was yours and you were his, it had to be written somewhere.

For now, you continued the lunch hour with Wanda, catching up on what she’s done for the past five days. “...He came over after work and asked if he could have some daises because I started growing those in the back,” Wanda spoke and flagged down the bartender, who’s name was Stephen, and waved him back over. “Apparently, he had been watching me plant the new flowers for the season since last week,”

“What’s up ladies,” he smiled and looked to you. Wanda guided you first with a little nudge. “I’d like to order the tuna wrap please,” you smile shyly, looking away while picking at the corners of your fingernails.

“Awh, I make you that nervous huh?” he teased and grinned down at you. You had rolled your eyes and looked up and then away, squeezing your thighs together tightly. “Maybe.” you flirt back.

He winks at you and turns his honest gaze to Wanda. “And what can I get you, sweets,”

The little nickname made Wanda give him a fresh stare. If you weren’t going to go after him she would have to. You wouldn’t mind if she did, but she did seem to be head over heels for her neighbor. “The meatball sub with a side of hot sauce,” she smiled and licked her bottom lip.

“A tuna wrap and meatball sub with the hots on the side, coming right up ladies.” he winked at the both of you and went to go place the order. “He’s so cute.” you both had said at the same time. You and Wanda look at one another and burst out laughing, getting a few looks from the few patrons that sat dotted around the bar.

The Grille was a nice place to be on a Sunday afternoon. They had good food, good drinks, and they threw awesome parties during large sports games and races. “Hey, isn’t the world cup finals starting soon?” you ask and take another sip of your drink, your eyes glancing up at the flatscreen that was mounted near the corner of the bar. You had been nursing your drink. Wanda was on her second bourbon on the rocks, her cheeks a little pink. “Yeah, in like two weeks or so I believe.”

You nod and sigh. “My father called me today,” you tell her. The weight of that knowledge had been bruising your shoulders. “Brock called?” Wanda seemed to sober up immediately as she looked around nervously.

Brock was a scary guy. He had climbed the ranks with the Families firm eye on him. He was wickedly good at what he did, they didn’t call him Crossbones for any other reason. Wanda had met your father a handful of times. He had even threatened the two of you with death because he suspected that you two were dating. It wasn’t that he was homophobic, it was the fact that he had plans for you, “Real big plans for my Silver” he would tell you. Wanda holds your hand comfortingly. “What did he want?”

“He was just checking in, you know monthly and all. Mom wants me and Sebby over for dinner since Kurt’s going to be home.” You tell her. She stares at you, you could see the dread working its way around her, spinning a web. “Kurt's coming home from the Academy?”

You nod and swallow. Kurt was your little brother. He was born after you were sent off to the Academy. Mom had him at home. His birth took everything out of her and because of it, her uterus had been wrecked. Kurt was the second one of the Rumlow siblings that was, by blood, a Rumlow. Just like you and your brother before you, at the age of six, he was sent off there and has been there ever since; Bouncing between school and the Academy. Only allowed home for holidays, if your parents allowed it. He had to be at least nineteen now.

Last you remembered him he was just some young kid with dark brown hair, light brown eyes that resembled honey. He had little freckles, he got that from mom. You remembered the last time you has said anything to him, when you first came home from the Academy. He had been there during your final tournament. He had so many questions because he was scared of his assessment which would be inevitable. Kurt wanted to know what combat training was like. He was only eight then.

Now, you have no idea what life at the Academy was like for him now. He would be graduating soon too. Just like you, at the age of nineteen. You heard around the whispers and rumors, what they called him. Nightcrawler.

It shook you to your core thinking about your little brother. The monster they had made him out to be. The monster they made you out to be. “When was the last time you saw him?” Wanda asks.

“Six years ago, after my assessment,” you tell her honestly. “So much can change in six years, they call him Nightcrawler now,” you tell.

Wanda didn’t know what to do with the information. She was just as off-put and stunned as you.

Years of training had made you and Wanda expert liars, and quickly the facade of good graces and excitement came back before Stephen walked over with your meals. “Enjoy,” he winks.

This time, you give him a flirtatious grin and nod. “Thank you.”


	8. "Turning page"

You were tense when you stared up at Sebastian’s face. His features were too calm, and although he was tired and it was obvious, his eyes burned with this intensity that shook you to your core. Sebastian’s voice was low and almost menacing. Your mind was reeling with nerves and apprehension. Sebastian watched you and it made you think, Did you do anything within the past forty-eight hours that had gotten back to him? 

On Friday night, you two talked for roughly twenty minutes before he hung up on you because you wouldn’t tell him you loved him. Was it that? No, probably not. What would he question you about? Your skin pricked as your eyes shifted between his. So you thought harder. 

On Saturday, you went to the clinic...but you didn’t have to fill out any personal information. With what little information you did give them though, it wouldn’t have been enough to look you up. You’ve checked thoroughly before you had left your home. Making sure you filled out the appointment form correctly. You were sure there wasn’t any way that he or people who worked for him had connections to the small clinic. When you got ready to leave you managed to avoid having to speak to security, sneakily walking around them as they spoke with other residents about parking. You had even taken an inconspicuous car when you went to drive the twenty miles out of town, sure some of the security detail had watched you and followed you out on to the road but not a lot. Hell, you managed to ditch them after ten minutes of sharp turns and a few miles of speeding. There was no way Sebastian knew you were there. 

And on Sunday, you went to see Bruce and Wanda. Of course, Wanda didn’t say anything. You could trust her, she was your best friend and a great soldier. Yes, she respected Sebastian as he Boss, her Godfather but she didn’t respect him enough to air out your dirty laundry. Wanda was your confidant and the two of you were tight. That left Bruce, ...but it also didn’t. You trusted Bruce, he wouldn’t share that sort of sensitive information with Sebastian. Doctor-Patient confidentiality. And besides, Sebastian wasn’t even your emergency contact...Wanda was.

Now it was Monday, Sebastian was back home from his trip with his friends and you hadn’t done much. Just made breakfast and studied on the counter.

Slowly, you nodded your head, righted your posture, and relaxed your hands in your lap. You watched his tired face as he watched you. Sebastian had seen the slight concern that ran through your eyes within the forty seconds of silence you took after he said, “I have a question,” 

What could have gone through your mind to make you suddenly so nervous? It was a new trait, to see you tense up the way you did, like something extreme was going to happen and you had no way to prepare for it. 

“What’s your question?” You asked him as he kept watching you. Your voice was timid and quiet, like a child being scolded. Sebastian stood closer between your legs, leaning more forward that if you puffed your chest they would touch. His large hands touch over the tops of your bare legs. Your brown skin was soft and cuddly and warm like it’s always been. A treat to be touching you, Sebby had sighed in content. The physical connection made him warm-up, his nerves burning in little shocks as he dragged his fingertips up and down.

Sebastian’s blue eyes meet your brown ones. “Why were you sent to the Academy?”

Your stomach dropped significantly inside of you as you looked at him with wide eyes. “I think I’m going to be sick,” you mumble and slid down from the counter quickly.

Your body pressed against his as you did so, Sebastian steps back only a little to trap you between his body and the kitchen island—both of his arms on either side of your body. You duck under Sebastian’s arm and quickly walk to the bathroom, your bare feet smacking against the wood in sharp quick slaps.

Sebastian walks after you trying to keep up with your swift stride, he’s reaching for you to try and slow you down. “Doll, where are you-”

You shudder when bile rises quickly in your throat, and pick up your pace into a slight half-run half-walk, you rush past your studio to the small half bathroom on the first floor of your home. It was cute little thing, tucked into the corner behind the wall of the elevator in its own little hallway. The door is forcefully pushed open. You don’t reach for the light when you took the few steps and drop down to the toilet.

Your shaky hands are pushing up the toilet seat with tremor and force with you over it, dry heaving and puking up today’s breakfast. Your stomach squeezes and turns as it pushes up today’s contents. So much for oatmeal.

Sebastian flipped on the light when he reached the bathroom shortly after you. He was so tired and his body ached in protest when he sat down beside you. His back against the sinks cabinet. He let you throw up in peace, not saying a word.

His left hand rested on your thigh, rubbing small circled with his thumb and giving you reassuring squeezes. Sebastian’s blue eyes watch you shiver and push up against the toilet as you threw up. When the splashing of contents stopped and the only sounds left were you dry heaving he sighs and clears his throat. “I was in Ontario with Tony, and Chris, and Anthony. We went up to the Academy-”

Your stomach punched itself and you pushed up instinctively. Your throat and chest burned as your stomach tried to force out whatever was left. Stomach-acid coated your throat. Why was he at the Academy? you wondered. “I took your file, and I read-” 

This time, when you hunched further over the toilet bowl and tried to empty your stomach you made a startling noise. Sebastian had stopped talking, suddenly panicked. He got on his knees and rubbed your back. He leaned down and kissed the side of your head. The pungent smell of acidic brown sugar and oats was hard to ignore but Sebastian endured it for you. Where you sick?

“Doll, what do you want me to do?” he asks softly. He looked to you in waiting. 

“Stop talking about the Academ-” you couldn’t finish your sentence when your stomach turned on you again. You’re grabbing the toilet bowl with so much force as you dry heave, your hands blanching and your fingertips turn white.

Sebastian had gotten up and left you alone for a little while. 

On a shaky sigh, you grab some tissue paper from the roll beside your head and wiped your mouth. Tossing the little piece of paper into the toilet you flush and sit beside it, back against the wall, legs stretched in front of you. Sebby returned with a glass of water, his face was soft and worried. Sebastian looked boyish and timid. He bent down to you and handed it to you. 

“Thank you,” your voice was hoarse. Brown eyes were tired, rimmed red, blood-shot, and wet. He only nods and stands up fully, a tired hand rubs at the back of his neck and then over his face. Sebastian rolls out his shoulders with a deep sigh. “I’m going to go shower, I’ll um,” he looked down at you as you stared off. “I’ll come and check on you.”

You could only nod blankly. Your mind was making decisions and quickly, you felt numb as you could see his legs in your peripheral vision. Sebastian turns on his heel and leaves you to be in the bathroom by yourself. He hadn’t expected such an extreme response. It only made him want to know more. What happened to you there? And why was it so easy for you to tell Bruce you went if you were just going to have an episode now? 

His mind kept bouncing between questions that had no answers. He climbs the stairs, not hearing you behind him. You stood at the bottom of the stairs watching his back retreat. Your dark eyes were blank, your flushed face held no ill will as you watched him and drank your water. 

When Sebastian reached the third step from the top he turned to look over his shoulder but there was nothing. That weird ache that someone was watching his came and went. You had been staring down at his bag. You didn’t touch it or go through it, only watched it. Your personal file, your record of time being at the Academy was somewhere in there and he had read through it.

You weren’t sure if he had read the entire thing, you weren’t sure if he saw that you had a recommendation to go to a facility in Siberia. In fact, you weren’t even sure what was in Siberia. 

As silently as a ghost, you put away your glass and then grab his bag. You placed it on the counter and opened it and to your luck, on the top was a manilla folder. Your name typed on the front. Project Silver.

Upstairs, Sebastian pushed back your bedroom door. As he moved forward he took off his clothing articles one by one. His mind was working hard as his body moved on autopilot. He was tidy and put his clothes in the laundry hamper. 

In the bathroom, he walked into the open shower and turned on the faucet. The water sputters out before turning into a stream. The gray -brick bath tiles shining under the light like diamonds. The bathroom heats up and steam fills the space around. Stepping further into the stinging hot spray of water, Sebastian took his time washing his body. He washed twice, making sure to clean behind his neck and ears as well as between his toes. 

He picked up your hair wash, the one that smelt like Coconut and Hibiscus. A product that wouldn’t do his scalp much good but he used it anyway. He heard the opening of your bedroom door ...or maybe it was the bathroom door. A small smile touched his lips, Would you join him? It would be touching and well-received if you did. Given the circumstances of marital sex in your relationship.

When he turned around he freezes, like flinching tense but he’s good and he plays it off. Sebastian was almost like a manipulator of perception. He’s game was Poker Face and he was good at it. Mentally you were a little intimidated by how calm he was when he turned and fully faced you. You stood with your arm extended forward steadily. Your small hand holding onto a gun he’s never seen before. You looked up at him through your glasses, your face expressionless and smooth.

All he needed to know was behind your eyes. A lustful shiver pricks the back of his wet forearms, but you would never know that by just looking.“Why were you in Ontario?-”

“Y/n put-”

“If I don’t get any answers I’ll kill you myself.”

Your voice was final as you stared at your husband. He was there, in his most humiliating form, exposed, nowhere to go. You were fully in control of this situation and you were going to use it to your full advantage.

You weren’t entirely sure if you could hold it together. If he moved to take you down, Would he be able to do it?

But most importantly, Would you be able to kill him? “I won’t ask you again Sebby,” your hand didn’t shake when you aimed the gun more to his center.

A single shot to his head and it was all over. He’d die instantly, it would be quick, he wouldn’t suffer. You would grant him that mercy if it had to come down to that. Sebastian kept calm, he continued to scrub his fingers along his scalp. He watched you teasingly. You sniffed and your eyebrow quirked. “Is that my shampoo?”

“It is,” he smiles softly with an invisible nod. He tilts his head back under the spray of water, rinsing out the soapy suds.

“I’m serious-”

“Doll, I don’t want to get soap in my eyes,” he hums and peeks one eye open to look at you. Nearly stunning. “You gonna let me finish?” 

You nod your head slowly and watch him. He took his time, closing his eye again and continuing, he was thorough. Sebastian was thorough with a lot of things. You didn’t know him to not be. When his hand reached for the nozzle to turn off the shower head you stopped him. “Nuh-uh, keep going.” you told him.

His shoulders and lower stomach quivered, and goosebumps ran along his arms. Sebastian’s cock twitched at your assertiveness. You had seen it, he had felt it. “Do you want me to continue washing my body to doll?” he asks, his voice was husky and low as he watched you.

To distract, you looked at the little bottle on its shower-proof shelf, then looked back to him. “You used my shampoo without asking me.”

“Does that really bother you Y/n? Or do you just want to watch me touch myself? You know all you have to do is ask doll,” Sebastian wasn’t taking this seriously at all.

He had gotten a kick out of watching you take charge. You looked sexy with your hair a mess while in his shirt. He could see your chest peak out to him through the first few unbuttoned buttons; a gun aimed at him. You reminded him of Angelina Jolie in Mr. and Mrs. Smith. “I want you to stop stalling and answer my question Sebby.”

Sebastian hums. He had lathered soap on his body. Hands rubbing sensuously over his chest, teasing to go lower. Suds formed and fell down his body as the water glistened on his skin. His large hands finally touch below his belly button teasing the at the sensitive area before reaching his destination. With a firm grip, he grabs his stiffening cock.

Sebastian kept his eyes on you, reading you as your eyes followed his hands and flicked back to his eyes. He smirks. “I went to Ontario to follow a lead,” he begins and steps closer. 

“Don’t move,” you tell him and re-steady your hand. It wasn’t that you lost your focus, you just needed a reason to move. Sebastian was distracting in more ways than one. His gaze was hot and it was alluring. Trying your best not to be distracted, you kept your arm up, gun still aimed.

It had been your gun, one you kept hidden from him in your bedroom. A physical piece of the past he was digging in to. You’ve never needed to use it until this moment. Who gave him the right to go peaking around in your past? Without permission no less. “A lead about me?” You raised your right eyebrow.

“No doll, not you. But I did grab your file,” he tilted his head to his right, his blue eyes shining as he ravished you with his eyes. It was scarily fast when his eyes quirked them to yours. The stroking of his appendage hadn’t stopped. Sebastian stood in front of you, fully erect, with soap falling off of his body, and a fire in his eyes. He was a wet dream.

“Then why did you grab my file?”

Sebastian’s eyes seemed to make your insides quiver. “Why were you sent to the Academy?” he was serious then, halting his movements to look you in the eye.

Your stomach turned with unease. Between your legs slick. You rolled your eyes. “I’m asking the questions here-”

Sebastian reached behind him, turning his body away from you. His back to your face. “Sebby I’m serious, I’ll-”

“Y/n, you wouldn’t even have enough time to pull the trigger before I had you under me.” He chuckles darkly and tosses a look at you over his shoulder teasingly.

Foolishly, you take a step further, you were at the edge of the open shower, a single stretch away from his hold. “You want a bet?” you challenged.

Sebastian chuckled lowly. The sequence of events happened within the blink of an eye when he turned the faucet. You and Sebastian have incredible reflexes...but there would always be something about unnaturally better.

Your index finger was tight on the trigger. Pop. Your head is hitting the tiled floor as Sebastian’s weight crushed over you. The bullet had pinged off of the glass tile of the shower. Sebby hissed over you as he kept you pinned. Your grip on the gun loosed when you felt his weight crash into you, the weighted metal was now by the bathtub.

Your eyes quickly assessed him. “Lucky bastard,” you muttered under your breath. Sebastian got away with a flesh wound, the bullet having grazed the inside of his right arm, it would scab within the coming days. “I won, what’s my prize?” he grinned over you.

You turned your face away from him, cheeks heating up and exposing your embarrassment in the form of blush. “Get. Off. Of -me.” you spoke bitterly.

Sebastian had moved your wrists above your head. He held you down with one hand easily. He looked down at you with hungry salacious eyes, his wet body had stained the white shirt making it see-through. He could see your brown nipples beaded as they poke through proudly. “Sebby, get off.”

“I won doll,” his eyes followed down your damp body. He could fully see through the shirt that you had on no panties. Completely bare underneath. His gaze was so dark and intense as he flicked his eyes to yours. “Don’t I get a prize?” He stared deeply again.

That dark look in his eyes continuing to intensify. You bite your bottom lip. Sebastian’s free hand pushed up the shirt, over your hips, and just above your belly to look between your legs. His fingers played gently at the soft skin of your stomach. “I was tracking the shooter,” his finger touched over the healed bullet wound.

It was just a few inches to the left of your belly button—you had an inny. You watched him silently. Sebastian was crouched over you, his left hand holding your wrists together while his right touched your body. His eyes studying your body intently. Soon he was unbuttoning the dress shirt, one-by-one. “It’s a possibility that it was planned, and that you were the target,” he kept going.

“What’re you doing?” you ask him, you wanted out of this situation. You weren’t ready to give in to him. You weren’t ready to forgive him. The weight of his actions hadn’t set in yet. He hadn’t learned and here he was, about to do it again. Sebastian’s trained eyes snap up to your face, tracing each feature studiously before landing in your violent waves of brown. “Giving you answers doll, isn’t it what you wanted.”

“Get. Off. Of me-”

“No,” he shook his head and ‘tsked’ “Doll you’ve been a bad girl, ...pointing an unregistered gun at me-”

“I made it.” you told him flatly.

Sebastian fought off a grin, it was little things like this that he found sexy about you. Slowly he shook his head. His eyes seemed to shine as he looked between yours. You could feel Sebastian’s cock throb against you. “Even worse doll,” He teased.

You roll your eyes at him, finding it too exciting that his teasing was making you slick and warm. “If you wanted to talk you should’ve said so.” He licked his bottom lip as he looked down at his ministrations. He had done well unbuttoning your shirt one-handed. The shirt was opened down, naked body exposed to naked body. You were sarcastic as you looked away from him. “Yeah, because you’re so good at sitting down to talk to me about things,” 

Sebastian looked at you again. “I’m an excellent listener doll. Are you?” The question made you question yourself. It had shut you up and made you a little mad. The little crease between your eyebrows and your pouty lips gave you a child-like innocence. Sebastian leaned down and kissed your lips roughly. Teeth clashed against teeth behind the flesh of lips. You respond to him almost instantly, bucking your hips up against his and grinding into him as he kissed you. His left hand gripped under your chin to keep your head in place but you didn’t think to move away from him. His tongue touched over your bottom lip as he kissed you and you opened your mouth to let him in obediently.

On the cold bathroom floor, the tile bites into your skin like his fingernails on your wrists. His tongue was hot and heavy against yours as he pressed and licked. You moaned into the kiss. Sebastian had pressed his lower body against yours to slow down your grinding. He was so warm, and damn did you miss his body near you. Three nights and two days away from him. It felt off. You were so used to being so close to him. Slowly Sebby pulls away and you whine softly.

You don’t open your eyes as you breathe through your mouth, steadying your rapidly beating heart. Sebastian took that moment to watch the bliss. Your cheeks were a rosy pink, full lips swollen and parted just slightly. Your chest rose and fell with each of your deep breaths, with each rise your breast made a small bounce. You were a dream to him. He let go of your wrists so he could reach down. He spread your legs a little wider with both of his hands to seat himself more comfortably.

Sebastian was leaning back on to his knees sliding your legs up and snug by his hips. You kept your eyes closed, arms still in place when you felt him poke at your entrance. Sebby’s left hand is on your hip holding you up and you assisted him, pushing up your hips. His right hand gripping at the base of his cock easing the head of his cock into your entrance.

With a steady but slick pace, Sebastian was inside of you with one fluid motion. The tip of his cock tight with your cervix. He groans out heavily and you let out an airy gasp, tightening your hands into fists. “I had... to keep... you safe,” he groans out tightly.

Your pussy was slick, warm, and tight like he remembered. But this time had been different. You welcomed his cock so easily, now somewhat used to his size. He felt slightly uncomfortable but rightfully so. Sebastian pulls out to his tip and slides back inside, snapping his hips into you just before he bottomed out completely. “You could’ve been killed,” he growls lowly.

You opened your eyes to look at him. His words had gone from your ears and straight to your pussy. Your pupils were blown as you stared up at him. Anger and joy swirling around like Ying and Yang in your brow eyes. Sebastian held both of your hips firmly as he dug his cock into you, your hands now on his wrists for support as he took his time with you. Snapping his hips into you sharply. His attention to you as he spoke to you. “I had to protect my woman,” the primal animal within him shone through his irises heavily.

It made you warmer, slicker, just hearing his deep husky moans and seeing the look of protectiveness in his eyes. You shiver and grip his wrists as you bounce with his thrusting hips.

Your orgasm was building and quiet quickly. “I couldn’t let someone take you from me.” he groans and it’s sexy. Your eyes roll back and you push your hips against his thrusts. Sebastian’s hands tighten more on your hips feeling you tighten and gush around him. His head tilted back in ecstasy. “Fuck your so tight doll,” 

Sebastian started to pick up the pace, pulling your hips into him as he pushed forward. His rhythm was perfect, on beat to a notation that was synchronous in an orchestra of pleasure. Sebastian had been watching you. Listening to your breathy moans.

Looking down to watch your body as he fucked you, he reached a hand up to grab your breast. Sebastian’s hand was hot and a bit rough on your soft sensitive skin. His hand grabbed the entirety of your breast, it had fit in his palm perfectly. Sebastian grabbed and kneaded your soft lobe before he pinched your nipple causing your walls tighten.

You moan out erotically and his member twitched up inside of you. “Sebby~”

Sebastian was shocked and aroused more when you guided the hand on your breast up to your neck. You looked at him with a wild stare of lust. He tightened his fingertips around your neck and kept a firm hold while he snapped his hips harder into you. “Do you want me to stop doll?” he rasps and slows down only for a few of his glorious intrusions.

His question was a teasing one. You shake your head. Your bottom lip between your teeth. It was as if your hips moved on their own as you rolled them into his thrusts, meeting him at a perfect angle, increasing the pressure and pleasure on both ends.

Internally, you were ashamed. You missed him over you, taking you as his, without mercy in his fucking. You had tried to ease your mind of doubt, to search for the logic behind letting him do this to you. Maybe it was seeing the protectiveness in his eyes or hearing him call you his woman...His woman. You liked that. Maybe it was the subtle stress your father put on you about being a good wife. They were all reasonable answers. Sebastian gave you hard plunging thrusts to accentuate each of his words.

“Use... your... words... doll,”

The dominance that seeps in his deepening voice made your lower stomach quiver. His eyes were on fire as he watched you. His lingering gaze made you shiver and a bit insecure but you held it as best as you could. “Don’t...stop...Sebby,” you breath and moan in between each of his thrusts.

You arched into him as he sped up. His hips snapping into you quicker. Skin slapping reverberated off of the walls and tiles in the bathroom. Grunts and moans caked on to the foggy mirrors. “Fuck doll,” he groans and falls forward. His arms go around your body tightly. His chest pressed against yours.

You hug him to your body, fingers pressing deep into his skin to get even closer, feeling his hot skin against you, his chest rubbing against your breast. It was enough to make you cry and you did when you shook and came on him. “Oh Sebby,” you whine in his ear.

His kisses are hot on the skin of your neck. You were thanking God above that you were blessed with a man who could satisfy...no matter how bad things got when it was sexual. “Harder,” you whisper against his skin. The aftershocks of your orgasm shaking your body.

Sebastian moaned in your ear at your request. He fucked harder as you wanted. Your arms tighten around his neck just like your thighs did around his hips. The way his arms were wound underneath you, pushing your lower body into his line of fire just right. “I’m...” you moaned and kissed his neck.

Sebastian shivered. His hips stutter into you and you arch up into him as a response, a sharp moan by his eardrums. He did it again, getting the same result. It was beautiful, lustful and he wanted to make you moan like that again. Sebastian’s kissed were sloppy against your skin. Your sweaty bodies molding against one another as he moved. It felt like he was fucking you into the floor. It made your toes curl.

You were envious about his knowledge of your body. He knew where to kiss along your neck to build you up. “Fuck, Sebby..” you moan again, it was strong and needy. He moans low by your ear, sucking on your neck. Hearing him was sending a frenzy to your brain. You needed new marks, he thought to himself. The hickeys he gave you a few days ago were starting to fade.

Sebastian liked seeing his marks on your body. His claim on your skin, for everyone to see and know you belonged to him. And him alone. He pulled away just a bit to suck the skin over your breast. “Sebby,” you whine. He knew what you were trying to say.

“Go ahead doll,” he moans against your skin. You tightened more against him. Legs, arms, and walls. Sebastian thrusts up against you with force. It shattered you. You convulse and he slows down his strokes just in time to prolong your second orgasm. Soft hands grab up his face as you pull his mouth to yours. Kissing him with gratitude.

You moan in his mouth when you kiss him sloppily as he pushes you through another orgasm. Sebastian’s body scrunching and un-scrunching against you as he works your body expertly.

Sebastian kisses all over your face and to your neck. He’s whispering and murmuring incoherently before he rests his head in the crook of your neck. With his forehead tight against you, you listened to his breathing get shallow and deeper. “Doll, where do you want it?” The fact that he asked made your heart swell.

The kisses you kissed on his skin on top of his right shoulder were gentle as you wrapped your legs around him, trapping him against your body. “Keep going.” you breathe in his ear, kissing his ear lobe with a little nip.

Sebastian’s lower stomach tightened and his thrusts were merciless. He was barreling into you as he barreled to his orgasm. He was beyond overcome with joy. He’s kissing your skin and slamming into you. As he was built up, he came crashing down with ease. You felt him throb tremendously as ropes of his thick seed filled you. Slowly, his movements come to a stop, still spilling in you. His mouth is over yours. Kissing you with tenderness.

When Sebastian had settled, he rested his face on your chest, his head just underneath your chin. You felt the aftermath of your combined orgasm slip out of you and down to the crack of your ass. It was a weird sticky and warm feeling but it didn’t outshine feeling him against your body like this. Spent and sweaty.

It was a nice quiet moment, feeling his weight crush you. He was a welcomed extra weight on you. Sebastian was warm, and he smelt clean. You were sure he used your body wash as well. Your mind tract back to your conversation earlier. Your fingers lazily draw circles on his back, your eyes were closed to shield your eyes from the light. “What do you know about the shooter?” you ask.

“Doll, let’s talk about that later.” he hums and kisses under your chin. You felt his cock twitch within you. Of course, he was still hard. You could roll your eyes at the thought. The man was like a brick house. “Sebastian-”

He thrusts against you. It was hard, it was quick, and it was delicious. “Don’t call me that doll,” his hard voice made the inside of your thighs quiver.

Your walls were already wet with slick and his seed, and yet a new layer of arousal pooled around him. He felt it and he so badly wanted to roll his eyes back and enjoy it, take you again on the hard tiled floor, but he was serious. “Sebastian~” you murmur his name by his ear, a smile curling at the corners of your mouth. 

Sebastian knew what you were doing. He knew you. He pulled away from you and slipped out of you. It was so quick and easy for him to get up. Sebastian didn’t even spare you a glance. He got up and left you on the floor of the bathroom with a glare in his eyes. Sitting up on your arms you watched him shocked. He was so calm as he walked away from you.

The sudden loss of him was...kind of scary. “Sebby,” you said his name with a need, he had disappeared behind the door. 

You turn on your side and try to stand to your feet but your legs shook and more of your combined orgasm slipped from you. It was a lot. And you hadn’t expected it. Steadying yourself on your hands and knees you kept your head down. You can do this Y/n, you encouraged yourself. You gasp and push yourself up on shaking legs. Your hands reached out and grabbed the counter to steady yourself. “Sebby!” you call out to him.

Sebastian was by the dresser, opening up his draws on his side and pulling out boxers and a pair of sweatpants. He ignored you purposely. Smiling to himself as he laid down his clothes. He heard your annoyed groaned and he heard your shaky steps. The bathroom door swings back fully and you stood, holding on to the door frame for help. Your legs shook violently. He could see the tremors through your reflection in the mirror. His smile fell from his face immediately. “Sebby, I was only teasing.” you tell him and slide down to the floor. 

It was hard to continue to stand so you got comfortable in the doorway, both legs tucked underneath you as you looked up at him. You were content with being able to see him. It was almost innate to want to be near him and or see him.

Sebastian watched you through the vanity mirror over the dresser with a darkened gaze. He felt like something new was bestowed within him. Just mere minutes ago he was balls deep inside of the woman of his dreams. He had fucked you until your legs shook. Sebastian had given himself to you entirely and seeing you there in the doorframe, legs shaking the way they did...it made him smug internally. Externally he kept his cool. He watched you and found your eyes on him but he looked away.

He turns around slowly before he walks to you. A smile starts to pull over your lips but he steps over you in the doorway. Your smile falls immediately. Sebastian walks to the sink. He runs the faucet and reaches over to grab the hand towel and holds it under the spray of water. “You’re seriously not ignoring me right now,” you mutter sarcastically.

Sebastian doesn’t even look to you from the corner of his eye. He only listens. You roll your eyes and crossed your arms over your exposed breast. To piss him off, you extend your legs out in front fo you, blocking the doorway. He stood in front of the sink, taking his time to clean himself free from your earlier activities. You watched as he would look at his body in the mirror, making sure he didn’t miss anything as he cleaned up.

You scoff and roll your eyes. You shake your head and look down at your crossed arms. Sebastian had to be joking, he wouldn’t give you the silent treatment just for saying his name. It was stupid. “So you’re mad at me?” you tried to get him to speak. Even with the attitude in your voice, he remained silent. 

Sebastian was still incredibly hard as he cleaned himself up. Sebastian was fighting off laughing at you and giving in to your stubbornness. You were so adorable with your scowl and pout.

—But nonetheless, you needed to be taught a lesson. Stop calling him Sebastian. It was the warning he was trying to etch into your brain. You watched on silently as he moved back over you and got dressed. You would have gotten dressed too—cleaned up and everything but your legs were still shaking. Again you were suddenly jealous of how well he knew your body, of how well he gave it to you. In the span of your sex life, Sebastian had been the only one out of your few partners to really please your body.

Sebastian pulled his clothes over his body with ease. He was calm and steady, even though it was slightly painful that he had to continue to move around with a boner. He would rather finish reliving himself while pleasuring your body. He wanted to get to know you entirely while physical. He wanted to speak to your body in a love language that was known only to the two of you.

Sebastian steps over you again to clean up the floor where he fucked you. From your seated position you watched the muscles in his back move as he walked away from you further into the ensuite. He squats down and you’re admiring the way his strong thighs flex under his weight. The muscles in his arm tighten and relax as he scrubbed and wiped up your collective mess.

As you continued to watch and admire, you yawned and stretched out your arms. After nearly an hour of being at his mercy, your body was tired. Sebastian could see you from the corner of his eye. You looked beautiful. His shirt partially on your shoulders, opened and exposing you. Your legs still shaking, between them a mess of him. He was loving every second of seeing you like this. When he was done cleaning he ran the bath. 

You had started to dose off, sitting in the doorframe. The sound of running water lulling you further. Sebastian took his time as he prepped the water for you. Occasionally looking over his shoulder to see you nodding off. You would be fine falling asleep right there. He moved around the bathroom, sure not to wake you. He stills when you fix your posture, resting your head up and against the doorframe.

Under the sink in the cabinet, Sebastian grabbed the box of rose petals. You had bought it for yourself when you took ‘Me’ time. Along with the rose petals he grabbed the rose oil and some sugar scrub bath salts. He added them into the water. The water was a milky pearl color. Romanticism oozing from the beautiful scents and decorated bathwater. If there were candles, he would light them. 

Satisfied with his work, he turns and looks at you. You were still and peaceful. Sebastian stood over you as you sat up straight his arms across his chest as he watched you sleep. Behind his eyes lied admiration and want. You’re so beautiful to him. He so badly wanted to ravish you again, feel you from the inside but he still needed to make a point. While doing so, he would give you a break, let you freshen up. Sebastian’s mind was made, he was going to go all night long with you. He had time to make up for, years of not touching your skin would not go on unanswered. Silently, Sebastian reached down and picked you up.

Your eyes shot open when you feel him scoop you up. He holds you to his chest as he carried you, bridal style to the filled tub. Relaxed, you lay your head on his shoulder, arms lame in your lap. You looked down at the bathtub, He had taken the liberty to put a few rose petals in the water. The notion was sweet and romantic in your mind. The smell of rose oil wafted up to you. He set you down in the warm water with tenderness.

He pulled the soaked dress shirt from off of your shoulders and off your body. Slowly he pushed against your shoulder to guided you to rest against the tub basin. “Sebby,” you called out to him, you even reached for his hand but he continued in silence. His hand just out of reach of your grasp.

It didn’t bother you. Not the silence, ...it was the fact that he could be mad at you. You didn’t want that. Him being angry at you left a foreboding afterthought of fear in the pit of your stomach...It made you think back to the monster he could become.

Sebastian left the bathroom and had put the wet shirt in the hamper. He walked back into the bathroom and leaned against the sink countertop. Arms crossed over his chest as he watched you soak in the bath he ran for you. Eyes running over every bit of exposed skin.

You looked good in the rose water, shoulders just above the waterline, hair down around your neck and shoulders. Hickeys and little blemishes are exposed, face flushed. Looking at you like this, so vulnerable and eager, made his cock twitch behind his boxers and sweatpants. You saw it, squeezing your legs tightly together underneath the water. “Feel good?” his voice was low.

Biting your bottom lip you look up to his eyes. You were thankful that he had finally said something to you after watching you so intensely. It made you feel exposed.

Afraid of your own voice you nod and release your lips slowly. Sebastian’s eyes were on you, watching the nervous antic. He smiles happily and continues to watch you. You were growing even more nervous, having him just stand there. “Are you going to join me?” you ask him. Your voice trembles with need. Sebastian shakes his head. His growing hair moving along with his actions.

Sebastian was due for a hair cut, and you wondered if he was going to ask you to cut it for him like the last two times. You knew Sebby liked it when you cut his hair. He would lean into your touches and listen to your directions.

Deeper into the tub you sink, the water now under your nose, your knees peeking above the surface. “I’m going to fix up our room,” he tells you, watching you with his calculative eyes. “You tell me when you’re done alright?” Sebastian picks himself up off of his relaxed posture on the sinks counter. 

He stalks over to you, picking the gun up by the foot of the tub before walks squats beside the tub. Sebastian leans forward, reaching down under the water with his right hand. He lifts your head, rubbing his thumb on the small dip in your chin. Sebastian watches your eyes intently, watching for any sign that you don’t want this. He leans down watching your eyes close, your mouth ready to receive his kiss and he kisses your lips deeply. The kiss was purposeful and left you wanting more. As quick as his lips touched yours the contact was taken away. Sebastian gives you his smile. You recover and blink your eyes twice, “Are we going to finish talking about the shooter?” you ask him timidly.

Sebastian nods his head, his grin lazy on his lips. “But I’m not done fucking you doll,” he stands up and fixes his cock in his pants, eyes on you darkly. You blush. “Enjoy your bath, I’ll come to get you in a bit.”

Sebastian watched you wiggle your hips side to side in your seat happily, on the other side of the booth as you ate your food. You had been dancing in excitement and contempt, a little faint tune in the back of your mind. A wide smile on your face as you chewed your food and looked past him to the football game on the screen. It was late, almost eleven at night when you finally left the house to get something to eat.

Sebastian had spent most of the day with you bent in multiple positions for hours until your stomach protested, you were hungry given you threw up earlier in the day. You both had laughed, he was over you intimately on your bed. All his rough fucking had slowed down and remained sweet, little chuckles and soft words were shared. He even joked about your hungry tummy, you two then laughed harder when his stomach growled in hunger too.

Now, the two of you sat in the snug booth that was cradled in the nook of the Hole-in-the-wall diner. He smiled at you when you met his eyes. He liked this, he could see vividly the free spirit he had tamed. “You know I’m not done with you right?” he grins and cuts his steak.

“You’re going to put me in a wheelchair, who are you? Latrell Spencer?” you giggled and brought the burger on your plate up to your lips. Sebastian’s eyebrows knot together. “Who the hell is Latrell Spencer?”

With the spirit of laughter, your eyes widen. Your laugh is inevitable, food was still in your mouth so you cover it. “Oh Sebby you’re joking right?” you giggle and swallow what was in your mouth.

Sebastian sipped his soda through his straw, his lips relaxed around the thin plastic. “I’m not,” he smiles.

It was a sweet little smile, bringing youth to his face. It was a sight for sore eyes, the dashing little thing. It was so pure and innocent reminding you of the first time he had looked at you and smiled like that. It made between your legs hot and your heart swoon. 

“You’ve seriously never seen the movie White Chicks?” you ask shocked. He shrugs and takes a forkful of potatoes. Your wide smile drops to an open grin. “We’re so watching it when we get home,” you had reached over the table and held his large hand in yours. Your fingers holding onto his. Sebastian looked at your hand in his, his thumb rubbing over your small knuckles. He looks up at you with an amorous smirk. “No. I’m fucking you when we get home.”

You roll your eyes and playfully smack the inside of his hand. He was so vulgar and so comfortable with saying that out loud. Sebastian was just comfortable with you. “We can have sex and watch the movie,” you grin at him.

You reach over your plate and brought the large glass that held a milkshake over to you and held it in your lap. Sebastian chuckles watching you hold the large glass. Around the straw, you smile hearing him. Your eyes had been trained outside to the nightlife of New York. The lights, the people roaming around freely. You had even seen a couple so wrapped up in one another that they were fine when a cab sped past and splashed them. It was beautiful. 

The distracting beauty of the city made you miss Sebastian thumb out his phone and snap a picture of you. He put his phone away just as your host came over and you put the huge glass back on the table. “How is everything y’all,” hee country accent was clearly fake but she worked it well.

The woman had to be about your age, her huge breast perky—a few of her buttons on her uniform opened up more, her eyes lingering over Sebastian. You saw through the way she tried to seduce your husband. You couldn’t blame her though, he was beautiful. Sebastian had occupied himself with his meal. Taking forkfuls to avoid having to say anything. He wasn’t interested in her. Why would he be? He had you, wholly and willingly.

“It’s all really good,” you smile at her, but she didn’t turn her head to you. The girl barely spared you a glance as she waited expectantly for Sebastian to say something...anything. 

You had watched her and sat back in your seat with a silent huff. You were shocked but not that impressed or that closely surprised. Sebastian nods his head and smiles off-handedly, some steak sauce slipping on his chin. “Oh,” the girl picked up his napkin, “Let me get that for you-”

She leaned over to show off her big breast, her hand was so close to touching his face to wipe away the spill but she was grabbed. It was quick when you stood up over the table. You had leaned in and held her wrist with a threatening squeeze. You were very close to her ear, whispering viciously while your expression remained calm. Your right hand came around to grab the napkin from her hand. You give her a tightening squeeze on her wrist. Sebastian looked in her face with casual amusement as her eyes glowed in a steady inclination of terror.

Slowly you released your hold on her wrist backing away from her. Her wrist was now red and swollen from the force of your smaller hand. The waitress stands up straight looking you in your eyes with full-blown terror before she smiles weakly and walks away. She was like a scurrying mouse.

Sebastian was winded and so very aroused watching the scene unfold. His jeans were excruciatingly tight. Still leaned over the table, eyes hard, you wipe the steak sauce from his chin. With your index finger, you lifted his head by the underside of his chin only a bit. Sebastian looked in your eyes expectantly, his lips parted with a shaky breath. You pressed a chaste kiss to his waiting lips, enjoying it before you sat down. The subject shifted, “Do you want dessert?” you asked and picked up the little dessert menu.

Sebby looked over his shoulder to the waitresses in amusement and then back to you. Your eyes were on the menu, searching the options with excitement. “Ouuu, they have a skillet baked cookie that comes with ice cream and pecans-” you look up sharply. “You aren’t allergic to nuts are you?”

Still shocked by your actions he’s quick when he tells you, “No-” You smirk at him. “Good, with all the nuts you bust I would’ve been alarmed.” 

His shock grew more, amusement blazing in his eyes. You were joking with him, and it was magic. Sebastian blushed and tried to fight the laugh bubbling in his chest but he failed. “Doll,” he calls for your attention. 

You look up from the menu, a sweetheart smile on your lips as you raise an eyebrow. “Yes?” 

“What was that?” 

“A joke Sebby,” you rolled your eyes and kept looking at the menu. “You know, I can crack a few. Wanda says I’m hilarious.” You ramble casually. “Ouuu babe, they have an Ultimate chocolate fudge brownie too. And if that doesn’t sound good they have an enormous selection on pie, I absolutely love pie-”

“Doll I meant with the waitress,” he thumbed over his shoulder, a chuckle accompanying his statement. You looked up and to the group of employee’s, eyes landing on your waitress. She had been mouthing off to her co-workers. When she looked up to point at you she scurried behind a door to the kitchen. Her co-workers look at you with wary eyes.

You look back to Sebastian with a frown settling on your face. “Did you want her to clean your face for you?”

He shakes his head and watches your face. He reads you easily and smirks to himself. “Okay,” you say slowly, eyelids narrowing only a bit. “Then don’t worry about it.”

“What did you say to her?” His question came like a firing gun. You raised an eyebrow and tilted your head to the side. Your lips twisted up in a look of commonsense-annoyance. “Why do you want to know?”

Sebastian’s smirk grows into a suggestive grin. “Well doll,” he leans forward with a seductive whisper. “I think it was pretty hot watching you get all jealous,” he licks his lips and looks at yours before looking at your eyes.

“I wasn’t jealous.” Your voice was firm and very telling. “I don’t get jealous of what’s already mine,” you had shrugged your shoulders and set down the dessert menu. You leaned forward smirking at him as he smirked at you. The game of arousal and control now commencing. “And it’s common fucking courtesy to not touch someone’s face without permission. Your mouth was full and I threatened to break her arm.”

Sebastian licks his lips again, his eyes flicking to your mouth and then slowly back up to your eyes. His blue eyes shining so brightly. God, I love you, he said mentally. He took the initiative of the moment and kissed your lips quickly. When he pulled back, he pulls away with a grin and a low excited noise. “Oh you’re so gonna get it when we get home.”

You blush and run your foot along the inside of his leg underneath the table, you watched Sebastian’s pupils dilate. “I want dessert Sebby,” you murmur and look over at the menu. “Get what you like baby, we’ll take it home,”

He’s grabbing his wallet out of his pocket, but you stop him. “I’ll pay for it.” You smile. Sebastian shakes his head. “No, I’ll pay for it.”

“You’ve been away for two days, I’ll pay.” you challenge him and pull your card from your phone case quickly. “Doll, I said I’ll get the bill.” He’s gentle but firm. His eyes gleaming under the restaurant lights.

You roll your eyes stubbornly. “I said I’ll do it.” You bring up your card and place it on the table, Sebby mimicking you. “I’m buying doll.” 

You shake your head and call over the waitress. “Yes?” she asks nervously. You smile. “I’d like to order two cherry pies, the skillet cookie, and the fudge brownie. All to go please.” She writes it all down, trying to hide her disgust for you. 

Who orders so much? She thought. When she looked in your eyes she shivers. She wondered if you were serious when you threatened to break her arm and rip her fingernails off of her hands. When you smirk with a wink she goes pale. It felt like you had read her mind. “I’ll be right back with your order,” the waitress spoke timidly. “Oh and the bill too sweetheart.”

“Sweetheart?” Sebby questioned you. You shrug, you hadn’t stopped with the small game of footie. “Let me buy Sebby.” You pout at him.

Sebastian gets up smoothly and scoots into the booth beside you. One arm was around your shoulders. His other hidden under the table. With him so close you turn so you’re cuddled comfortably. Sebastian’s hand rubs your thigh, squeezing along as he reached right between your legs. Your eyes look up to the tv screen and over to the few waiters and waitresses behind the booth. You even looked around the restaurant, there had been other pedestrians dotted around.

He kisses your temple and scoots closer to you. “Doll,” he hums against your ear. Sebastian’s fingers reach under the short pant leg of your shorts. He touched over your bare sex, rubbing his fingers over your wet folds. You try to ignore what he’s doing. “Sebby,” you murmur his name like a warning.

Sebastian was as smooth as a criminal on the outside. He looked in love with you, glancing down with desire before looking to the television. His fingers push into your sex, his thumb circling your clitoris. “Baby,” he murmurs and kisses your temple.

Your body is alive and hot as you feel his fingers push farther inside of you. “Yes Sebby?” you breathe out airily.

You try to focus your attention on the mounted tv as you watch the Denver Broncos and the New York Giants play. Sebastian moved faster with his fingers, his breath hot against your ear. “I’m buying, and that’s final. You aren’t going to worry a single hair on your pretty little head alright?” his voice was thick as he felt you clench and grow wetter as he slowly fucks you with his fingers. Your orgasm was coming and it was coming fast. 

“That means no more arguing doll. I want to spoil you because you spoil me,” he kisses your skin. You shiver and squeeze your legs together. “You aren’t going to stop me are you?” he teased his question.

You shook your head and bit your lip. To play off your oncoming orgasm you picked at your fries and ate a few. Sebastian smiled against you. Your cheeks are flushed with arousal. “Are you going to be a good girl for me, doll?”

You nod and bite your bottom lip as you revel in his touches, your orgasm washing over you. Sebby grins and he kisses your cheek. He relaxes into the seat beside you, taking his fingers away. You’re breathing a little harder, bringing your milkshake to your lap. Like earlier today, your legs had a little tremble. He licks his fingers clean of your orgasm and grabs a few of your fries.

The waitress comes back with the wrapped up to-go boxes. The bill stored away in a plush booklet. “Thank you,” he tells her. You’re too hazed to even look at her.

She blushes and quickly walks away. He uses his left hand to open the booklet, pick up the pen, and signs the bottom of the bill. He reaches over the table and places his card inside, waving over the waitress to make the transaction. “So doll,” he grins and licks his lips again. “Tell me about this movie White Chicks?”

The tv was on and playing the movie, the volume very loud. The dessert bag was opened and the contents were laid out off to the side of the plush rug. It was the brownie that was torn into first. It wasn’t finished, a dent had barely been made into it before Sebby was kissing you and pulling you close. 

Now, you were on your knees at his mercy. Your thighs against your stomach as he pushed your back to arch down. Your cheek was against the rug of the living room, your fingers fisted in the fluffy material as Sebastian was behind you. He was so focused on fucking you senseless. One hand planted firmly on your back, the other fisted in your hair as he pounded into you. 

“Britney!... You were thinking it!... Well you said it!”

The voices of the tv laughed. Sebastian had looked up and snorted at the tv, watching the two women play their roles as dumb-blondes perfectly. Out of the two of you, he was the only one watching the movie and he found it amusing. His hips snap into you violently as he helped you reach your fourth orgasm. He fucked and moved without ripple when he watched the movie. 

Pleasurable tears fell from your face as you tried to lift your head to see the screen. Sebastian leaned over your body as you bounced against him. He kissed your skin and reached under you to tweak your nipples with his fingers.

“Oh~ fuck.” You gasped out. Sebastian is chuckling and humping before he lifts you up. His left arm going across your chest while his right hand stayed fisted in your hair. Your back pressed against his front as he pistoned into you from behind. Sebastian was so close, his face in your hair, lips pressing to your ear. “Do you know how beautiful you are doll?” he growls his compliments in your ear.

You moan out low and long. One hand gripping his wrist, the other reaching behind to hold on to his vigorous hips. “You’re so fucking beautiful doll,” he rasps and licks along the nape of your neck before biting and sucking the skin. “Just look at you, creaming all over my cock,”

His dirty words were building you up again dangerously. You bounced against his thrusts as well as tried to push back to meet them. Although you couldn’t do much. Sebastian held you in the palm of his hand easily and literally. If he didn’t want you to take charge you wouldn’t. “Just so fucking beautiful doll,” you had shaken when you came at his praises, feeling him burst within you as you did. 

Sebastian rests back on his calves and thighs as he kept you to his body. His breathing is heavy and alluring in your ear. You caught your breath as both of his arms stayed around your body, holding you secure to his body. A cellphone rang but both of you couldn’t care enough to get up and check.

Soon, Sebby is resting against the edge of the couch with you between his legs. He had slipped from you and cupped your sex, not done pleasing you. He brought a piece of the brownie to your lips and kissed your neck as well. You ate it and chuckled at the movie. Shivering from his ministrations between your legs.

“Nah, Yo- hold my poodle- Yo hold my poodle-”

Marlon Wayans exaggerates on screen. Both of you erupt into laughter. Sebastian moves his fingers up over your mound and rubs his thumb on your belly gently. What had changed your mind? He was thoughtful. How soon would it be until you be swelling with his child?

“Doll,” he murmurs sweetly and kisses the top of your head. You hum and rest your head against his chest comfortably. “Do you think you’ll be ready to be a mom?” he asks.

You shrug. “Why do you ask?” you were lazily rubbing your fingers on his thigh, the hairs on his legs were surprisingly soft. His skin was a bit taut but, well-groomed. “Because we’ve been making love since I got home, and I haven’t been wearing a condom.” Sebby had his head tucked into the crook of your neck. Again you shrug not phased. “I started taking birth control.” 

Sebastian’s head pops up and he frowns. “What?” he turns you around so you face him. Reluctantly you look up at him and turn in his lap. He pulls you close and over his lap so you straddle him. Your sex right over his. “What do you mean you started taking birth control, you don’t ever take birth control,” he told you. It didn’t surprise you that he would know that.

“Well now I do,” you tell him and reach for your glass of wine, you take a sip and off him some but he shakes his head. You set it back down, tracing your fingers over his pecks. You had poured some wine before the movie started, wanting to feel a little buzz before you got started on the extracurricular. “Why?” Sebastian asks irritation was edging the line in his tone. 

“Because I didn’t want to take the chance of getting pregnant if you raped me again.” you picked your words carefully, close to almost slipping up and saying ‘Getting pregnant again,’ that would’ve soured the mood and taken away from the good that has happened today. Sebastian looks at you, hurt lining his eyes again. You felt the hurt that you saw in his eyes.

It was silent, only the tv played behind you:

“Awhhh, what a beautiful chocolate man,”

“Do you not want to have my babies?” Sebastian felt like you were ashamed of him when he asked. He couldn’t even look at you or look you in your eye. Instead, he looked up and over to his ringing phone. You had touched the side of his face gently to guide him to look at you but he pulled your hand away. “I gotta answer my phone,” he spoke defeatedly, ready to move you off of him.

You stopped him from moving you off of his lap, keeping your weight centered in your hips, you made him look you in the eye. You could see the fear, the hurt as he looked at you. “You’re ashamed of me aren’t you?” he asks, his voice was low and airy.

“No Sebby,” you tell him honestly, a little shake to your head. Your lip trembled as you wrapped your arms around his neck, you breathe in. “What happened on Thursday was wrong. It was wrong and scary and I was really affected by it.” You tell him, reliving the moment as you looked at him.

Now was as good as a time as ever to start telling the truth. —Well, part of the truth. Sebastian was still, slowly breathing in, slowly breathing out. He was scared about what you were going to say next. “You took advantage of me Sebby and that wasn’t fair. Your reasons were selfish and because of it I feel scarred by them.” You took a moment, pushed some of his hair from his face.

He had tried to hide from you, but there was no hiding...not anymore. Both of you had connected on different wave-length. Things were different between the two of you now. 

“I uh... I took some time to think things over after you called me on Friday night, I- uh... thought a lot and I don’t want to leave you-” he was delighted to hear that, but in the pit of his stomach, he didn’t feel right. He still worried that you would say something to push him away. He didn’t want to be away from you anymore. “-I’m completely enthralled by you. You have my heart Sebastian -and I know you hate your name but I love it and I want you to know that I love saying your name.”

It was quiet for a few more moments. You let your words sink in as you watched him, gauging his reactions and emotions. Sebastian had been watching you with as much vigor and intent as you watched him.

When you felt it was safe enough to keep going his phone rang again. He looked at it and then back to you like he was waiting. “Sebby,” you start off slowly. He was still watching you, eager to hear more of your warm and loving words. “I forgive you for what you did but I’m not ready to have a baby right now. The idea scares the fuck out of me and I-”

Your words choke up in your throat. Sebastian rubs his hands up and down your sides, moving his warm hands to your back and easing the tension. He didn’t want to overstep and say anything. You were opening up to him, he had never seen you do this with him before until today, but now it was deep and emotional. Usually, he watched from afar and studied you until the evidence turned to facts.

But at this moment you were just giving him all the answers to the test. “I don’t want our kids to end up with this life and have this burden. I won’t send our kids to the Academy or to any other facility,” you had tears falling down your face as you picked at your fingernails.

You huffed before you looked up into his eyes, your brown ones shining brightly on their own. “Sebby, I love you-” Sebastian crashed his mouth on to yours, swallowing up your words. 

The both of you leaned over to the side, he laid you on your back on the rug. He kissed you lazily as he stroked his fingers over your skin. Sebastian touched and kissed where ever he could, committing you to his memory. He was learning and relearning your body, speaking praises, and love unto your skin. You had blossomed and touched him too. Sebastian shivered, feeling your fingers grace his skin with kindness. Your fingertips touched him everywhere. Tears fell from his closed eyes as he kissed you. His heart swelled with so much emotion that he was afraid to open his eyes, in fear that this was all a dream and you hadn’t said anything close to what he heard.

Easily, Sebastian found himself inside of you, rocking against you. There was intensity behind his firm thrusts. Something was definitely different about the way he moved in and against you. His lips were by your neck and the shell of your ear. “I love you doll,” he kisses.

You moan so tenderly. “I love you Sebastian,” hearing you say his name in the same sentence as I love you sent shivers down his spine. He kissed all over your face and down your neck. “Say it again doll,” he spoke brokenly. “I love you.” you breathe and hold him close.

“Again doll,” he whines softly and rocks a bit harder into you. You’re holding him to your body as he loves on you. “Please say it again,” he begs urgently and kisses open mouth kisses on your skin. 

“I love you Sebastian.”


End file.
